Today is the day We lit up the Greenhouse
by Jupiter Light
Summary: Post X-Men 3; Things will never be the same for students at the Xavier school.But when time is running out Rogue finds only one place to run... in to the arms of the teams new southern member. ROMY! Mature language and scenes- R&R.
1. Today is The Day

_**The beginning**_

Rogue.

It was a simple word and easy to pronounce but when it came from two wet perfectly sculpted thick lips it was a song written by the almighty himself. If one could release from the sound of a voice Rogue would have done it fifteen minutes ago. The well crafted stranger before was the newest member of the X-team. After servile deaths and departures of students and teachers, the Xavier school was now lacking in teachers and mentors.

The current team leader Strom had been calling in favors and today she was reviling her latest favor to the school. He was tall just above six foot, dark shoulder length auburn hair dressed causally with a drown duster. Storm was taking him on a tour of the grounds when their eyes met…

"Hello. And what is the name of the belle before Remy?" Red eyes in a pool of endless black clashed the purest green and never came back.

"Rogue." Rogue stood inches from Gambit's toned body. Oddly nervous she stretched to shake his hand.

It had been near a year since Rogue got the cure and was finally getting used to the feeling human contact, but when Remy took her hand in his and kissed it Rogue turned to putty between his fingers.

"Such a harsh name for southern gem."

On the sidelines was Storm overlooking the pair "Remy we should continue the assembly will begin soon?"

"Will you sit with me Rogue?" he did it again, how could something as simple as saying her name bring her to knees in seconds.

_**New guy-**_

"Quick meetings today guys." Storm started off the meeting addressing the student body.

As she chatted on looks were being exchanged among the students at the new resident and his company choice. Rogue was sitting next to the new hunk Remy. How or why she agreed was lost even to her. He was interesting to say the lest everything from his Cajun accent to his glowing eyes. She didn't even realize that she had been staring until he flashed her, a confident lopsided smirk. Looking down faster then anyone could possibly move she felt the burning blush rise on her cheeks. Trying to avoid his gaze she turn left; where a couple of seats down was Bobby her boyfriend of almost two years and resident stud. At lest he was.

Bobby was shooting daggers with his eyes at Rogue as he gestured to empty seat next to him. Rogue shrugged her shoulders and mouth 'I'm sorry' trying to seem apologetic.

Closer to Bobby was Kitty Pryde the thorn in Rogue and Bobby's relationship. Watching the two exchange looks and words she took advantage of their fight by sneaking into empty seat next to Bobby. Unable to watch the growing flames between them, Rogue crossed her arms and tuned to face the front once more. With narrow bows and tight lips she watched Ororo lecture on about responsibility and leadership. Her foot was tapping hard in vain, she need to leave the anger she felt was starting to climb. She could hear nothing…. _click swish click swish_…..

Rogue turned to the new guy next to her. He was shuffling a deck of cards with ease without looking at the pack. She was staring but this time didn't care and Remy was more then willing to welcome her looks. She watched his hands carefully move with growing speed shuffling the cards with ease, he kept them tight but all the while being gentle. He locked eyes with Rogue, She was hocked on them and couldn't look away not that Remy showed any sign of wanting to look away himself. All that could be herd in Rogue's head was the cards. While his mysterious held her focus.

"...Remy LeBeau" Rogue was startled her body went numb when Ororo pointed to towards them from the stand "He will introduce himself." The rest of the crowd, applauded on queue.

Their eyes broke only for Remy to stand. As he walked pass Rogue he whispered to her "I'm good with my hands" he sealed their moment with a wink.

It was strange but Rogue felt flushed and exhausted like she had just been over simulated, however she was enjoying the feeling.

Onstage Rogue was Remy's eye candy and he wasn't shy about it. His eyes burned a bit brighter at her, making her smile back fortuitously.

"My name is Gambit and I will be your new French and Art teacher." soon as the accent ripped lose all the girls eyes were locked on the stage.

"You don't look like an art teacher?" a young boy yelled out of annoyance.

"I'm known to collect." the way the rolled off his tongue let lose a massive swum off sighs and cheerful giggles from the female students, with death glares from the boys.

"I will also be assisting the students with energy mutation learn better control." He demonstrated his powers by taking up the water bottle next to him, charging it to a bright fuchsia and throwing it high into the crowd. With a loud bang following a popping noise the water bottled exploded above there heads.

"Any questions?" it seemed like a million hands few into the air all of them being female.

_**Gossip-**_

"Yes! I'm going on solo mission! About time." Jubilee shouted doing a dance of happiness "Can't wait to tell Rogue…" She paused. "Have you guys seen her?" she asked some girls in the kitchen.

There were four of them at the table eating, the one with the black hair spoke up for the group "Haven't you heard?"

"Heard what?" Jubilee asked.

"Rogue just caught Bobby with Kitty in his bedroom!"

"Holy shit!" Jubilee ran out of the kitchen like the speed of sound to find Rogue.

"What a shame after she got the cure for him and planed this huge thing for their two year anniversary?" The black hair teen gossiped to her friends.

"I know but Bobby is so hot!" the red head one yelled back causing a fit of giggled about the issue while they ate.

_**How dare you?-**_

Rogue found herself on the roof top of the west wing trying to escape the chatter and images that burned her mind. Bobby in bed with Kitty, the stench, their faces, it was too much for Rogue to digest in one setting. The torn had officially become the knife in their relationship.

It took two weeks for Rogue to plan her special evening with Bobby, now it was all wasted. She sat with her legs to her chest watching the clear night sky. It was the perfect setting to what was going to be the perfect night. Just thinking about it brought tears to her emerald eyes.

"Someone with your beauty should never know pain." The velvet voice allured her from behind.

Remy was leaning on the wall covered by the shadow, his hypnotic eye's glowed bright in the darkness, sending shivers down Rogue's back. He emerged from the blackness and stood widths apart from Rouge reaching into his pocket he pulled out a handkerchief. He began to gently pressing it to her pale skin wiping her tears.

"If you only knew why…"

"I heard what was going on that's why I came up here." Remy said.

"How long have u been standing there?"

"Awhile." He continued to wipe her face, but used it to his advantage to truly study the beauty that she was.

"I feel so humiliated." Remy dropped his hand a chuckled a bit at what she said.

"That's funny to you?" She shoved him and turned her back to him.

"Your pain would never funny to me. I thought you were one of those femmes that took charge of what she wanted no matter what."

"I do… I mean I can" embarrassed by her response she turned her back to him again.

"Then why are you up here crying while another woman is with your man?" Rogue was stun by Remy's word they barely even knew each other. "I don't think you even like him as much as people say." Rogue spun around to face him, ready to rip his soul apart.

Before she could say anything he continued "I think you stay with him because you think this is what normal is meant to be like." his next words were lost with Rogue's fist making contact with Remy's jaw.

"You don't even know me or what we've been threw… who do you think you are?"

"I might have just arrived but I know what you're feeling" He tapped his head "I can sense it." he said coolly without even tending to his injury.

"Well you're wrong I do care about him." there was doubt in her voice, that was clear but she didn't notice how strong it was. Remy closed the foot of space between them, lowering his head to hers to studying her relaxing face.

"In life you have to determine what is worth saving and what needs to let go." Rotating his head to get a better angle of her lips, Rogue's heartbeat was caught in her throat. She wouldn't allow herself to become paralyzed by the Cajun again.

"Your absolutely right" she said only to brush pass him to go to the side rail of the house. A sly smile sat on Remy's face as Rogue rejected him.

"Rogue." he shouted as she was half way to the railing. She stopped briefly and looked back at him "You come up here often?"

"First time." she crossed her arms

"Don't make it your last." he stated while rubbing his jaw.

He didn't know what it was about this girl but he knew that he wanted more no matter how dangerous the consequences.

The railing line lead right to Rogue's room, she climbed in with no problem. She fished around to turn on her desk lamp. Once on, she noticed the figure in the far corner it was none other then Bobby…

_**Dinner and a Show**_

Weeks passed at the mansion and things were starting to come together. French and Art quickly became the most popular subjects, new recruits starting coming filling up the almost empty house. Jubilee was doing double training to prepare for her solo mission. And after weeks of begging and gifts, Rogue finally forgive Bobby. But Kitty still supplied rumors of her Bobby on that faithful day.

It was dinner time and the students came into the kitchen to eat:

At the far end of the table sat Kitty and a group of girls that were laughing like a pack of *Barbie's. Dinner was being carried on as usual but tonight a special guest showed up.

She entered the room and it went silent all eyes stuck to her as she shared some food. Her bare feet tapping on the tile as she walked over to Jubilee was the only sound in the room; confidently Rogue sat and ate her food ignoring Kitty and the other eyes pressing at her.

A few seconds later and Bobby entered:

"Rogue!" he almost fell backward out of shock to see her. That wasn't in his calculations.

She had been having dinner on the roof top for days now. Some thought she was avoiding the gossip and others thought she had gone back to her loner ways.

Kitty saw Bobby and gave him the _'be carful what you chose_' look while Rogue give him the _'what the hell is taking you so long to sit down'_ look.

Being the sweetheart that he is, Bobby did the only thing he knew after stammering like a conflicted child for what felt like an eternity. He determined that he was no longer hungry and few out of the kitchen. This caused a laugh riot from Kitty and her posy. To them it was funny that Bobby would rather leave then publicly chose Rogue. Deep down Rogue knew that was the case too and it enraged her. She walked pass all the students eating, each head turning in a domino effect to the furious Rogue and the unsuspecting Kitty. Rogue was standing above Kitty in a calm and mature fashion. She bent down to Kitty's level and said:

"I have sacrificed too much for you to intervene" the sentence was stiff and sharp escaping Rogue's mouth like poison. It was followed by Rogue 'accidently' pouring a chocolate milkshake on Kitty's head.

"Man Rogue sure knows how to make an exit" Jubilee chanted in the background, supporting her long time friend.

_**Close calls-**_

After the eventful dinner show Rogue went to the roof where she had been hanging out with the Cajun stud for the past two weeks. Remy and Rogue would meet with food every night, they talked about any and everything from their uneasy childhood to their dreams. Rogue and Remy told each other the most private detailed moments each others lives. Rogue never thought she could tell anyone her secrets, months of openness with a partner was a nice change for her. From the way they interacted on rooftop, anybody would assume that they were in a committed relationship.

"Nice performance, I take it you and Bobby worked it out?" Rogue took a seat next to Remy on the edge.

"Something like that… lets say I chose what I wanted." she said mockingly.

"Why are you not together now?"

"He wasn't hungry." She said nonchalantly.

"Ah I see." He objected dryly.

"You're a real ass you know that?" She played with him, hit him with her upper shoulder.

"You want to go out with me to Club Ten on Friday?" Remy changed the subject in a rush.

Rogue paused and gave what he asked a minute to register. "… I have a boyfriend his name is Bobby you might know him"

"It wouldn't be a real date petite." Remy tried to justify his intentions.

"Oh it wouldn't?" She pushed him jokingly.

"You know instructors aren't allowed to date trinities." He grabbed her hand in mid action of her fake slap.

"Is that the only reason it isn't a real date?" Rogue asked quietly but Remy heard and they looked at one another nervously waiting.

"If it wasn't would something be different?" Remy contoured after a few more seconds of silence. Rogue ripped her hand way from his grip and looked away, refusing to even consider the question.

"It would be more of a non-date-date yeah. Just come with me?" his careless tone brought back a smile on Rogue's face. The last thing Remy wanted was to make her upset.

"A non-date-date huh? You have a way with words I'll give you that" Rogue leaned in pushing his hair back. It took a few seconds for Remy to realize their closeness he wanted to dare the un-adventured waters so bad. He knew it was best for him to walk away, his mind reminded him of this, but it didn't make it easier to leave.

Standing up, his toes matched the edge and he yelled "By the way you're failing French!" as he jumped down from roof top.

"What no fair!" Rogue shouted back but Remy was already gone.

He didn't want to leave but lately he had been catching himself wanting to touch her skin, to smell her hair or hold her close more and more. Making her smile was becoming more of a duty, protecting her fragile heart was now an obligation. He promised Storm that he would stay and help until more teachers came along, he didn't know there would be so many rules or temptations.

_**Enter Remy-**_

Thud Thud…. _EEERRRRRR_…..

Her head was pounding the white board was driving her to insanity. Lately the smallest sounds felt like they were triggering an avalanche in her brain. Rogue sat in French class rubbing her head trying to take away her own pain. Her actions weren't going unnoticed, Remy even though teaching could sense her pain over all the other emotions in the class. He hated knowing that she was in pain and he was unable to help. The class was sentenced to quite reading so Remy took the time to crunch down to Rouge at her desk.

"You look sick. This is the fourth time this week that you have shown up to my class looking like ill."

"It was a long night I'll be fine."

"I think it's time you see Hank chere."

"No, no…" Rogue trailed off clutching her head the room was spinning and her nose started to bleed. Remy put her hand to her nose to catch the bleeding and yelled violently for someone to page Hank.

"No please…" Rogue's voice was lower then a cry before she passed out. Remy caught her before she fell out of her seat.

_**20…**_

_Sixteen new cases alone have been reported in the state of New York alone, the once proud discovery is now coming back to hunt the levies of those who it meant to save. Now back to you Steve…_

Rogue woke up in haze. Still a bit confused she was able to recognize the voice buzzing in her ear, it was the local LNN reporter. Instantly she knew she was in the Med Bay it was the only place in the mansion that played the News on stop. She stretched to sit up in the bed. She still dressed in her original outfit so she figured she hadn't been out that long.

Singing a show tone Doctor McCoy came into the room with his signature cheerful mood.

"Ah I you are wake. How do you feel?"

"Dizzy… What happened?" She replied.

"You've been out cold for about six hours now. You just missed the train of people hovering over you."

"Me?" Rogue was taken back she figured that Bobby and Jubilee would show up but a train of people was from the picture.

"Yes. Logan, Storm, Jamie, Jubilee, Warren, Peter. And Remy he never left your side he canceled all his classes and was the last to leave, partially had to sick Logan on him so man would go eat haha." Hank laughed at the thought like Rogue was out of the loop.

"That's it?"

"You must mean if Mr. Drake showed up?" She nodded "He couldn't, he was sent on recruitment with Miss Pryde's to her home town of Chicago." Rogue's mood dropped right after he said that. "Thinking about they should had been back hours ago" Rogue was livid all she could do is remember the image of the two of them together in Bobby's bed.

"Can I leave now I need to be alone for a while." She folded her arms.

"Sure thing I need to do a few test and you're free too." Hank started checking tubes and screens, check listing his clipboard, Rogue wasn't paying attention.

_Breaking news! Four more new cases have been just been reported. That brings the total number up to 20. Which leads to the question is the cure coming back? Was it all false hope?_

Rogues eyes were glued to screen watching the young woman talk about the new cases. Her attention was short lived, Hank promptly shut off the T.V.

"One issue at a time huh Rogue?"

"What's wrong with me Hank, can't I leave yet." She questioned.

"Your headache's, how long have they been going on?"

"About two weeks why?" she spoke sharply.

"While you were unconscious I mapped your brain waves to see the magnitude of the damage."

"Damage?" Her eyes grew and they started to water.

"I'm afraid I have been honest Rogue, I sent everyone away because you were showing signs of your mutation, I felt a slight pinch."

"So you pinched yourself shit happens?" Rogue was fast to conclude.

"It was an old familiar pinch Rogue."

"Hank are you telling me that my mutation is back?" her eyes changed from watery to fully balling.

"Well I need to do more test to conclude…"

"Don't assume Hank this is my life you're talking about! Do every test…" she cleared her throat and whipped her face "Won't matter because I know I am just fine, you hear me? I'm not like those other mutants my powers aren't that bad."

"The count is rising each day it's nothing to embraced about Rogue."

"I'm not 'cause that's not happening to me!" She was determined to be alright, the tears were out of anger not fear she wouldn't and couldn't go back to the way things were.

"Rogue well you at lest let me run the test?"

"No!" she declared "there is nothing to test" Rogue started pulling out the tubs from her arms, while struggling to clean off her face. Unable to focus the simple task was proving difficult for her.

"Rogue stay steady let me help" Hank begged/

"No get away I can…"she could no longer verbalize for an image appeared in mind. Snapping out of it Hank looked at her with sad eyes. Rogue knew what just happened; Hank accidently touched her bare skin and she took an old memory of his.

"It's true!" She screamed for life, it would have alerted the whole house if the walls weren't sound proof in the lab. "I'm freak, a fucking Mutant…" she cradled herself in the bed crying frustrated, exhausted and horrified.

_**Give to Me Bobby-**_

In the comfort zone of her own room, Rogue laid on the bed still crying. She turned way anyone who came to visit, wanting only her boyfriend.

"Rogue it's me Bobby can I…" the door whisked open and Rogue hugged him tighter then ever. Spacing apart Bobby looked at her with concern.

"What's the matter?"

"We need to talk" she closed the door and pointed to the bed. Bobby took a seat and watched her pacing figure.

"Rogue you're making my head spin, what wrong" she leaned over Bobby and quickly touched his cheek… nothing she saliently thanked God.

"You heard about the cases in the News Bobby? If I become one will you stay with me forever no mater what?"

"Yes I told you" he took hold of her shaking hands

"Even if was today or tomorrow?" She begged more then ask as he looked at ther perfectly matching bound hands

"Always no matter what." He looked up into her eyes "I promise" he told her with a compassionless tone. He kissed her tenderly once on the lips before the tenderness turned rough. He pushed her to the bed, kissing her with more depth. Soon the clothing began to tear way and they fell under the sheets.

_**Peace…**_

Rogue woke up alone as usual, Bobby never spent the night in her bed. Thinking nothing of other then typical Bobby, Rogue went to shower but was greeted by Mother Nature's monthly gift _'today is going to be a good day' she told her self dryly'_.

Oh and it was, Bobby was no were to be found the rest of the day, but she soon learned that he was gone a mission with Peter and of course Kitty to Russia. Jubilee was leaving in a few hours to England to talk to some potential students. Logan and Warren were sent to Washington. She was virtually alone. She had just been hit with the biggest news of her life since her mutation and there was no one to hold her close. Rogue had become the enetatable a living time bomb.

"Chere it's Remy may I come in?"

"Yeah it's unlocked."

Remy didn't find his high-spirited belle this time. Rogue was covered in a million blankets with the curtains drawn blocking any light from the room.

"You've been sitting in here ever since Bobby left." Remy approached her bed, sitting on the edge back to her. "Did you two break up?" he started smiling at the thought.

"You know I don't have to even look at you to know that you're smiling at that thought"

"I'm not one for the fizzer pack I'll admit but I rather see you happy. Tell this Cajun what's wrong?" a part of him knew that she was freaked out about the returning mutations there were newspapers clippings about it around her room. As much as they have told one another Rogue was afraid that if she told Remy about her mutation, she would lose the last person still in her life, who wasn't scared to touch her.

"Does that non-date-date still stand?" she asked muzzled with the pillow over her head. Remy leaped into the bed a started tickling her.

"Any day you want it" he said atop of her eye's blazing with mischief and a crocked smile. Rogue didn't smile back, she was happy with the fact that he was touching her without second guessing. She didn't have much time left and touch was one thing that brought her comfort.

"Lay with me Remy" She looked at him in all seriousness.

"What?"

"Lay with me… I- I have no one to turn too… I'm alone" she started to cry again. Tears ran down her cheeks but Remy never broke concentration with her. He straightened up next to her wiping the stream of tears on her left side. He turned her body into his chest stroked her cheek.

"You will always have me." He cradled her in his long arms. Each time a tear fell he would hold her closer, tighter…

_**Non-Date-Date-**_

The week had come to much needed end and it was the night of Rogue's non-date-date with Remy. After picking an outfit via webcam with Jubilee, Rogue was adding the finishing touches on herself. Her hair was in big curls tonight, with light mascara and a hint of blush on her cheeks to complement the green summer dress she had on. She looked very retro forties inspired.

Remy had been pushing this Club Ten thing the whole week she figured that she would be going there tonight. But when Jamie showed up to her door with a card that said meet me in the green house she was bit surprised by the meeting place.

The walk to backyard felt long and drawn out, her nerves were consuming her. As much as he liked hanging out with Remy this was still a date no matter what the title was in front of it. Rogue knew she was in the wrong for agreeing to the date still being in a relationship with Bobby, but it didn't matter time was ticking and she was losing her chances to indulge in someone's lustful touch. And given the pass events she found it more than fair to have one date were nothing would happen or so she convinced herself.

Rogue stood outside the Strom's green house fidgeting out of nervous habit for a few minutes. She took hold of herself taking a deep breath and opening the door.

It was already pretty with the amazing flowers Strom grew. With the added extras set up by Remy it was divine. White candles give the room a light glow, a white sheet was hung over the far glass window so that no one could see in. Rogue walked towards the sheet trying to figure out its purpose, when her foot hit a basket next to some blankets on the floor. The white sheet lit up then with black and white pictures on it. ' it's a Movie screen?' she said. Rogue looked at it and smiled 'Some like it Hot' she loved old time black and white movies.

"Beauty for beauty" Remy's husky voice brought shivers up her spine as his hand placed a flower in her hair. She turned to greet him.

"What happened to Club Ten?"

"The pubic is so focused on mutation nonsense, I thought this would be more fun and you wouldn't be late for curfew." He smiled slyly leading her to the cushions and blanket area.

"So you went with a movie and dinner mmhmmYou think you know me huh?"

"You're a classic beauty, so I went with the classics."

"How did you get Storm to agree?"

"She left for the day and her keys were left behind too" he added sharing the gumbo dinner for the two.

"Once a thief" Rogue said taking a spoon full of the food.

They ate dinner rambling on about old stories. After Remy went to switch on the movie on walking back from the player he got a full glimpse of Rogue and all her beauty. The movie's opening scene appeared with dim lights, the shadow of screen highlighted her vintage looks perfectly; she was spread across the blankets sideways like she was royalty each burst of light hung to hourglass shape while her hair laid delicately over her shoulders.

'Simply a masterpiece'

"Remy? Where are you its starting?" Rouge yelled looking around for him. Remy composed himself from behind, cutting his dreams to face the cold reality.

Once on the blankets Rogue wasted no time and coiled up to him half way on his chest. Remy was supported by a pile of pillows and was at ease having her so close he advanced her move by stroking her hair gently. These actions may have seemed deliberant but were done unconsciously.

The date was best Rogue had ever been on. It was the nicest thing she had ever experienced and was overdone my the fact it was all just for her, it replayed in her mind, the whole night was perfect right down to him toying with her hair. They sat like they were in love…

'Love' she thought, 'how could I feel loved in a time of so much pain?'

"When will all this hurt end to let me smile again Remy?" she adjusted herself and looked up at his velvet eyes.

"One day you will laugh at all this interference."

"Interference. You always have this way of making things seem so simple, promise you will always be there to take make me smile" She got close.

"I promise that I will do everything to take away your pain." He placed her hair behind her hair and cupped her face. "Queen of hearts"

There lips meet as if they had been kept away for a lifetime. Remy pulled her close with hunger, to take hold of her adding more passion to their embrace. They kissed with such compassion with such trust.

After ripping of Remy's shirt and jeans Rogue forcefully shoved back by Remy, it was now her turn to be explored. Remy's lips roamed her neck planting kisses down her creamy chest. She removed her dress straps making a path for more kisses. The dress fell beneath them joining Remy's clothing.

Remy progressed on his trail reaching the edge of lace surrounding her bra, his hands graced down her body's curves; grabbing the line of her panties and removing it greedily while never losing eye contact with his muse. She was gorgeous in her naked form beneath him; it took all that was in him to fight the urge to undo himself right there.

Instead he unclasped her lace bra and captured her nipple with his mouth. His thick tongue flicker with it creating swirls of pleasure, before using his teeth teasing to graze her tender nipple. Rogue slightly arched her body into his touch. "Remy" poured out of her mouth in small gasps. The cries of pleasure only encouraged him, so he did it again, teasing her next nipple with his tongue and slowly moved down to kiss the outline her breast to her stomach. Her fingers flue into his hair making patterns in it from each new wimpier of pleasure that escaped her mouth. He continued his trail of kisses down her skin; ever limb and curve was being covered in lustful touch. He couldn't get enough of her; kisses ran across her soft skin in every direction.

It was becoming murder. Rogue was ready to scream bloody murder, Remy was killing her with indescribable pleasure. Another moan escaped Rogue's throat as Remy's tongue reached the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. She grabbed the lower area of his of shoulders; looking at him with excitement and fear.

"Do you believe that I could ever hurt you?"

"No" She spoke softly

"Then let me take your pain away…"

He pushed himself up until he was face to face with her. He removed a strain of her hair, and captured her mouth; his tongue explored her mouth mapping every corner. He placed one hand around her neck while the other danced down her body. Rogue quickly fell back into his arms. Trailing down Remy's hand reached the surface of her woman hood; he stroked it with his hands carefully at first, then a bit harder…and bit faster…. harder and faster was engraved in Rogue's mind as she buckled to the rhythm. Grinding into his hand her lips escaped from Remy's; she arched her back more throwing her head back in excitement. On the verge of her edge, she didn't think it could feel better but Remy found away. He slipped his middle and index finger into her core, her liquids pooled around his fingers. He toying pulled his fingers in and out in calmly before increasing his pattern and adding another finger. His fingers played with her inside's making her walls tighten. Adding to torment Remy enclosed his mouth around her tender nipple sucking it. "Oh Remy!..OH!" She chanted Remy name louder and louder, it was a good thing they were outside, the mansion walls wouldn't be able contain her moans. Harding his speed he brought her to an explosive release, he felt her go over the edge, her hot liquids wash over his fingers as he carefully removed them. Rogue's mind and eyes were clouded over. She was condemned to a sea of bliss. As if experiencing color for the fist time she began panting trying to find her breath.

Remy eased off of her moving more to side. The sudden lack of touch was overloading to Rogue she need more, need all of him and all of what he could give. In a devouring swoop she removed his boxers and climbed atop him. Her hand roamed his chiseled chest and broad shoulders.

"Always knew you could take charge."

"More then you can know." She smiled.

On top she slid on to his hard member slowly, the seductive notation allowed a powerful groan to leave Remy mouth that was soon enclosed with Rogue's lips. Bucking his hips to match hers, she pushed down so he was now deeper inside her. She was delicious, ever inch of was a mysterious and Remy was in heaven. Her breast bounced magically in front of him. With his hands at her waist he nudged her harder on his staff making her go faster; causing her breast to bounce more… they were over intoxicating Remy. Her hair was now sticking onto her chest, her lips swollen as she bit them and her skin completely flushed… she was close to her peak.

"I need you on top" she spoke in a rush. Remy looked up at her bouncing with her hypnotic breast; he smiled and slowed his thrusting to tease her, he wanted her to beg. Rogue fell atop of him on to his chest using the palm of her hand to hold up her body. The pair faced off, noses rubbing with sweat.

"Don't make me beg Remy…" She half whispered moan in pleasure into his ear, licking him from his cheek to his mouth before injecting her tongue into his mouth. She cried into his lips "…Oh Remy Please I need you…I'm almost there!"

Remy flipped Rogue so he was now on top. Her legs quickly wrapped around his waist. He arched her back with one hand and thrust deeper into her. She matched each thrust with more passion and conviction. Her nails dug into his arms, he moaned back in enjoyment. There pace was hard and fast. She knew that she was close to an explosive finish, the pressure was flooding between her legs. Both their bodies were hot and flushed soaking in sweet sweat. Her nails scrapped into Remy's shoulders peeling away his flesh. Rogue was going to burst moans and gasps left her throat with each breath. Remy was right there calling her name along side her. The pressure they shared was overbearing.

"Remy…Oh…Remy…Remy" it was the only word she could remember as her swelling orgasm took over her body. She cried his name over and over in ecstasy. Remy's thrusting became more aggressive as his pressure mounted. Hearing his name being cried like that helped him find his extensive completion fast. He came shouting Rogue's name as he pored into her.

He flipped onto his back so Rogue was now lying on his chest, slowly removing himself from her. Rogue lay on his chest taking in his breathing as did he hers. They laid there just being…

They now had something to face; they both cross the line and were fully conscious of it. Instead of fearing or becoming over done with doubt their minds were taken in by the new emotions of happiness, expectance, peace and security. They laid in silence for what felt like days taking in each other at their most violable point

'She did it homme; she finally took your heart'

'Happiest day of my life…'

Nothing else needed to be said.

Remy didn't have the strength to end the calm, he didn't want the moment to end he wanted it to be everlasting.

It was Rogue that cracked the silence by moving. She sat up on Remy's waist and kissed him; a deep endless kiss. Unsure of how to take it Remy was less receptive; Rogue took her hands in his and traced it up her body resting them on her breast. He looked at her searching for permission her approval was slow defining nod as her hands crept behind her back to work on his stiffing member. With that the night continued, round after round they fell into waves of blissful sin. Each time was better, longer, then the last, each wave captured their bodies and minds.

The night felt like an everlasting orgasm. They lost count of the amount of times they cross the edge. Appearing as a peaceful couple Remy and Rogue were lying on the blanket hot and sweaty after one last go. The sun was starting to peak over the trees and hit the stain glass windows of Ororo's green house; lighting up the room of bright flowers with soothing colors of blue greens and ambers. To say it looked like painting would be injustice.

Rogue was cuddled up next to Remy wrapped in a blanket. He stroked her back softly the pair lay frozen gazing into each others eyes. The breaking of the sun was sign of a new day. Without speaking they knew it also symbolized the end of their one night love affair. It was and could never to be spoken of or referred too. As great as it was they both understood that it had to come to an end. Yet they knew deep down that things would never be the same again. It was one night that would forever bind them

Remy shifted himself to escape Rogues embrace "You better get dressed it's almost seven and you have a danger room session today"

Rogue sighed standing up unwilling and painfully started getting dressed. Usually having someone watch her get dress was overwhelming, but she like the way Remy looked at her maybe it was his glowing eyes or the way they made her feel like they were always looking at only her. It was something she could see herself getting use to.

"Aren't you going to get ready?"

"Looks strange for the two of us to walk into getter in last night clothes"

Rogue said nothing; instead she looked to floor as Remy approached her. With tender care he wrapped her up in his arms kissing her one last time

"With skin as cool as summers breeze and eyes of an angel you are the most mesmerizing woman I have ever met. I will remember this forever" he spoke reassuringly to her.

"I have no regrets…" she said kissing his cheek before leaving.

Watching her walk away was the greatest pain he had ever known. The line had been crossed to which he could no longer return. For him it was more that a one night affair.

So here's the deal I know that the start of this was kind of rushed but this story was stuck in my mind and I needed to get it out! Aseptically the last part :-) I might go further?…. As always HALO and please R&R means a lot


	2. Today is the day to remember

French class-

French easily become Rogues favorite subject, it was different she like they way it sound and the history, she was genuinely interested in learning the subject. And it had nothing to with the fact that Remy LeBeau was best looking teacher who spoke the language like poetry and looked like perfection naked. Rogue sat in class watching Remy pace back and forth in front of the class. There connection was thick even when lecturing Remy's hypnotic eyes always fell back onto Rogue's emerald ones. It made her heart pump a little faster. Watching him made her feel strangely numb and hot. It was becoming hard to pay attention to his words and not the urges that grew in her belly.

"Ok class we shall continue tomorrow" Remy said to the crowed class, he took a long waited seat in his chair as the class packed up for the day. The door closed locking away the insane teen chatter with it. Remy began to reorganizing his papers when two moving ivory legs got his attention. Rogue had taken her pants off and was coming towards him in her fitted purple tank top and black panty.

"I was hoping to get some extra help" devious smile spread across Remy's face. He stood up from his chair and leaned against his desk.

"My services are always available"

"That's good because I'm in need of serious help" she eased her body into his brushing back some of his hair.

"I'm here to assist you in anyway" Their lips met with growing force. The kiss deepened allowing their tongues to find entrance to each others mouth where they danced to far corners. Rogue swung her arms around his neck pulling him down to her. Remy hands took full advantage to feeling her tempting skin. He stroked his fingers up and down her curves. They made their way up to her bra line where he fiddled with the hook to come off. Realizing what he was doing Rogue bite his bottom lip teasing regaining control. She pushed him down harshly on his desk. Climbing atop of him she peered at his firry eyes. How she loved the way they burned brighter for her.

"I think today I want to teach a lesion"

Rogue slid down to his buckle, unhooking it. She slowly pealed his pants taking hold of his boxers next gently removing them. Her lips made a pattern down his stomach while her hands scraped up his legs and thighs with hot motion. Her hand took hold of his solid member, Remy let out a small wimpier of pleasure. She processed with long defined strokes up and down him licking the tip of him in-between stokes. Remy let out bountiful cries of pleasure with each stroke. Then her mouth collected with his shaft.

"Rogue. Rogue. Rogue. Rogue!"

"Rogue…."

"Hello, Rogue" Remy tapped Rogues shoulder. "Rogue! You awake"

She flashed her head up with wide eyes, she cleaned the droll of her face and her text book. She scanned the room expecting peering eyes. Instead she found comfort in glowing eyes seated on rich sea of black.

"You ok there chere?"

"Yeah fine" she ran her fingers threw her hair. The class room was empty it was just her and Remy according to the clock class had been over for almost a half hour.

"Can't believe I slept so long, I have filing I need to finish." Embarrassed about falling asleep in his class she grabbed her things and headed for the door without taking notice to Remy's grinning face.

"Don't forget your book petite…." she was so close to perfect exit, all she wanted was a peaceful exit without him seeing her burning face.

"Ah yeah." Rogue took book and tried to run

"You in a rush?" he was posing up against the wall by the door stooping her

"I wouldn't be if you woke me up earlier!" she shot back at his now too close face

"Sorry your dreams just sound so enchanting…Teacher" He winked at her and took the lead out of the class room. Rogue wanted to fall into a whole she couldn't have been talking in her sleep could she? Things had been awkward between them but it had just stepped up a level.

That was third day in a row were she had a 'dream' in French class. How much more could she possible take? Since Remy and her explored the Green house, Remy had been plastered in her thoughts with no sign of relief. She didn't feel guilty for her actions; Bobby absent only increased since then . Even thought she couldn't face her heart if she and Remy went to edge again, she found herself longer for his company. Still it was she that decided they need to cool off.

OoOo

Later day-

Rouge sat in her room sobbing, the cure was wearing off and there was nothing to be done. She sat in horror as a pop up flashed on her computer screen with the newest percent of returned cases. 78% was the new tally, up 22% from last month. It was only a matter of time until she was part of the statistics. The whole school walked on egg shells to avoid the topic. Each time Rogue walk pass a group of students or enter a room it became instantly dead, every conversation ended and replaced with looks of pity. Who could blame them for talking, it was a hot topic. Rogue had been the schools hot topic for months now; being the only student to willingly take the cure, then catching Bobby and Kitty together on there two year anniversary only to take him back days later. Now this; 'the untouchable' was coming back at full speed she curtest herself each day she hated being known as the untouchable, it seemed that no matter what she could never out ran it out run the Rogue.

She started getting headaches for weeks now there was no avoiding it. It was when she was being examined by Hank the school doctor, when she felt the first pull it was small a memory of him fishing as a child that ran in her mind. It was the final string that proved that her powers were coming back. Hank swore to secrecy and promised he wouldn't tell until she was ready. Since then Rogue went back to being fully covered except her hands. To her having her hands free was like being normal. She figured that no one would say anything to her until they saw her hands covered. With the cases in the press most students avoided her including Bobby. She started to isolate herself away from everyone…

Knock-Knock Rogue didn't even finch she was still frozen on her bed crying

The knocking continued louder and harder even with the pillow on her head the noise rang in her head. At boiling point she yelled back at the door "What the hell! Go away!" she rose out of bed and marched to the door and flung it open. There before was the 6'3 man with medium dark auburn hair god that had been plaguing her dreams wearing his signature brown duster. He was leaning on the doorframe with his trade mark smirk glowing on his face; he stood there smirking at the women he came to see. And what a sight after crying for about two hours Rogue make-up was smeared, her mascara and eyeliner ran down her cheeks. Her often bouncy hair was lose and fuzzy.

"Oh Remy" she remembered what state she was in and tried to adjust herself with out looking too obvious.

" Ahh what are you doing here?"

Remy's red on black eyes traced her feminine curves he licked his lips at her before responding "You skipped dinner." He moved his hands from behind his back revealing a plate of pasta and a pie slice. A weak smile appeared oh Rogue's face.

"I would think, this would be the last place you would want be?"

"Not as long as you're staying here it isn't." he let himself in taking a seat on her bed "You seem lonely… where's the ice box?" Rogue didn't move from the door and said nothing in return

"Or are you just afraid to say it out loud?"

"Remy that's not nice"

"No what's not nice is they way he still treats you"

"Remy" Rogues face was red and a carried vengeful glare.

"Ok… I know that look I will say no more Chere" Remy played along pretending to zip his mouth

"Thank you" she replied taking up her lab top off the bed. Remy motioned to spot next to him on the bed.

"Take a seat"

"Thank you for bring me the food" she moved away from his glaze and walked to the window purposely trying not to take in all his glory.

"Well… you're not welcomed… you're not eating anything anymore chere"

"I haven't been able to keep anything down. Besides I'm not really…. I'm not in the mood for food."

"What?! You must be sick; you're always in the mood for food." The speed and rate Rogue could eat was impressive. He loved a woman who could eat; it always made him feel good to know she could handle her own. But how Rogue gorged food and didn't gain weight was beyond impressive it was a skill.

"I hate you sometimes you know that?" Rouge said folding her arms finally looking at him.

"I know but you love me for it just as much"

"I do feel like a double cheeseburger"

"Let's go and get some" Remy jumped like she made a command. He took up her jacket and grabbed her pushing her to the door

"No no no no !" Rogue was lost for a second but quickly regained composure unwrapping Remy's hand form her waist "I mean… I'll just text and ask Bobby to get me one on his way home." Her tone was mellow again.

"Bobby huh, so you know where he is?"

"Don't have too… I know he'll pick it up for me"

"Huh"

"What it's true he is a good boyfriend" Rogue tried to defend herself but it was a lost cause with Remy.

"If you say so"

"I'm not liking your tone" they both stood at opposite sides of the room inching towards each other.

"No tone it just seems like you're avoiding being seen with me is all"

"Can you blame me… after what happened I told you I needed space?"

"And I stayed completely out of your view for more then two weeks? That's space"

"You're such a guy"

"Is that why won't met me on the roof or go out with me anymore?... cause I'm a guy and you don't trust me?"

"It's not you I don't trust…" Rogues cell phone went off in her hand interrupting their conversation

"What does it say?"

"It says 'No big I'll be back a bit later'" Rogue's tone and facial expressions dropped, it wasn't often that she looked genuinely hurt.

"You got a good man there petite, it's not like he risk, eviction and humiliation for you" He chatted on as Rogues head was looking down at her phone "… look if you want me leave just say so… Don't be going text-in..g" he was cut off my a Rogue talking off her sweat cloths.

"Will you lay with me?"

"It isn't nice playing jokes on this old Cajun?" watching her form undress

"No joke… I had a rough day, please Remy… lie with"

Rogue didn't have to ask twice. Remy already took his duster off and was under the comforter. Rouge was now in a long t-shit and shorts and crawled into bed next to him. Remy lifted his hand so that Rogue could slide onto his chest; his chin rested on her forehead. Remy hand stroked Rogues hair comfortingly

"Isn't this how we got into trouble the first time" He had to ask, Remy feeling were growing deep with each stroke and he needed to know were her thoughts lied.

"This changes nothing… we won't cross that line again… I needed a friend is all"

"I'll doing anything you ask of me"

"Don't stop..."

"Don't stop what?"

"You stopped stroking my hair ….don't stop…"

Remy thoughts flew a mile a minute when she said don't stop how he would love for her to cry those words in his ear once again. He loved being able to be close to Rogue for any reason since their friendship bloomed- almost instantly. Maybe it was because they both were southern souls searching for a home. Possibly because they were both loners or realized that they had so much in common. What ever the reason was it didn't matter, Remy had grown close to her and needed to keep her happy at all cost. It didn't take long for Rogue to fall asleep; Remy wiggled off the bed in search of Rogues phone, her change in character came soon after Bobby's text message.

He picked the phone up; sent text-'Hey babe, I'm freaking out the rising cases in the cure I could really use you here with me.'

Received text- 'Don't worry so much, when it comes back at lest you can remember the times we had. I would come back but can't leave in the middle of a real important mission'

"What a fucking asshole"-French Rogue's lab top beep, he debated looking at it but she insisted there were friends and friends share. There was about fifty different cites about the cure- how long it's expected to last, they daily total of returned causes. "God, how my poor angel suffers" he said to himself clicking her listing page.

A new page popped up it was a link sent by Bobby. The link Bobby sent was for a European experimental drug that could hold back the mutant gene with a injection that must be taken six times daily the side affects included hair loss, forms of cancer, body numbness, loss of senses liver damage. . . "God!" Remy thought as he read the list the last one made his heart skip a beat, in-fertilization. Not that Remy had given serious thought into settling down and having kids let alone with Rogue. He knew enough about her to say that she was the kind of woman that would enjoy being a mother. With out hesitation he deleted it.

Remy was in need of fresh air after seeing what floods Rogue's mind daily, he exited the room through the window with a thief's grace.

oOoOOOOOOooOOoO

Onions, Tomatoes, Sweet Chile sauce, Pickles…BBQ and Cheese. Rogues mouth began to water in her sleep as her dreams ran from a naked Remy to naked Remy lying in a room filled of cheese burgers. She flashed out of her sleep with growling belly. Still tucked way in Remy's arms, she wiped the mouth water off her face before moving up to face him.

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"Almost two hours"

"And you stayed?"

"You asked me too"

"Do you smell cheeseburgers?" Rogue's eyes dratted around the room trying to find the smell

"Oh do you mean these?" Remy reached behind him to the night table and served Rogue a bag of Arnolds Burgers, her favorite. Rogues eyes lit up with a bright shinning smile.

"How did you?...When did you?...Thanks so much" She hugged Remy tight kissing his cheek at the same time. The couple sat eating burgers, gossiping and exchanging stories well into the morning hours.

ooOoOoOoO

New day-

As her days at the school progressed Rogue felt like she was lacking non existent even, she tried endlessly to slip back into her daily routine with no success. With out powers she was confined to duties of the house keeping- organizing documents, doing the filing and secludes for school. Lately she had been performing at half speed. Usually starting her day at nine, it was minutes to noon and Rogue was finishing up her shower. Shower, dress, food, library; for filling then to the head office for paper work and make the daily seclude, it even sounded boring she said inwardly. As much as she disliked her powers at times, they allowed her to have a bit of anarchy in her life. But powerless she felt bound to live a boring life.

Rogue stared at herself in the mirror, wondering how longer she could wear this happy girlfriend mask before she ripped her hair out. Taking a deep breath she opened her medicine cabinet taking out her birth control, removing it from the case eyes still fixated on the mirror she performed her actions out of memory. When it came time for the pill to fall into her palm and nothing did. She looked down to package…. empty. Rogue turned to her calendar above her desk, March 23rd circled in bold red marker. It was the 23rd… she repeated in her mind over and over… the 23rd. Rogue had always been like clockwork and there it was the 23rd and something was missing.


	3. Today is the day For The Impossible

Impossible possibilities-

Rogue paced in front of the Med Bay conflicted about entering. It had been a little over a week and nothing changed, she convinced herself go down to see Hank but she needed that final push to go in. Her cell phone went off – New Text from Jubilee- OMG! Sorry I didn't text you back sooner I'm still not used to the time difference, have you seen Hank yet don't be a southern chicken-

"Rogue to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Aaaahhh" Rogue was scrumming around

"Is it about our last incident? Because I'm afraid there has been no new change on my part I will keep at it though" From Rogue's facial expression he knew that wasn't it.

"Why don't you take a seat?"

Seated Rogue played with her fingers biting them out of nervousness

"I see that you are not wearing gloves? Have you made progress" he tried cutting the silence trying to find good news. Rogue shuck her head. Her choice of not wearing gloves was dangerous Hank knew, all he could do was warn her of the consequences.

"I have a question?"

"By all means go on I was starting to wonder why you came?"

Rogue started slow "…. When I got the cure they told me that conceiving would be difficult… ah… how difficult?" She struggled to get out the words out.

Hank looked to floor and then to her hands "I'm afraid the government didn't tell the whole truth about that. Its actually little less then 25%" he paused waiting for Rogues reaction. She just blinked and looked to her hands once more

"I'm sorry Rogue it was lies like that, that made me give up my career in politics…That isn't what this is about is it?" Rogue bowed her head unable to finds the correct words. Minutes passed and no one spoke or moved, the ticking of the clock was deafening

"It's the April third" she spoke softly it was almost a wispier

"Yes it is…" Hank trailed off

"Nothing came…."

"Nothing meaning…" Rogue wiggled in her seat looking at Hank "Oh…OH!... I see, well sometimes these things can take time"

"It's been over a week and I have never been late…EVER" the demand in her voice was louder and more powerful then she meant it to be. Hank got up and gestured for her to follow him

"Let's take a blood test to calm you thoughts… the odds are out there Rogue. You still have the cure in your system just small traces." This fell on to Rogues deaf ears.

OOOOOOOO

A huge sigh of relief took Rogue after her blood had been drawn "Ok… come back with in a couple of hours and let you know"

"Ok thanks so much." Rogue replied playing with her new Band-Aid and cotton ball as she headed to the door.

"Ahh. Hank?"

"Don't worry Rogue it's our secret" he reassured her with a wink.

Rogue stayed closed to the Med Bay, some how she knew that if she left that wing she wouldn't comeback for the results. She sat crossed legged on the floor her mind retraced the day she crossed the line with a close friend. She closed her eyes remembering the vivid details.

Her hand roamed his chiseled chest and broad shoulders.

"Always knew you could take charge"

"More then you can know"

"Rogue?" she was shaking "Rogue are you awake" she flinched startled to see that she had fallen asleep on the hall floor.

"Your results are in… you still want them correct?" Rogue nodded quickly standing up, wiping off her face. She followed Hank into the cold lab room for the results.

Hank sat at his desk stool reading over the results. It was only a page on his clip board but kept looking it over and over.

"Well congratulations are in order…" he chatted on as Rogue's thoughts trailed back to the Lighting of the Greenhouse, the night was rewind in her head. Sure she wished it could last forever, this wasn't the exact from of forever she had envisioned.

"Remarkable" Hank's shocked tone brought Rogue back to reality "It couldn't be according to the results your about four weeks making federalization around the sometime your powers started to came back?" Hank was perplexed and worried all at once for Rogue. He read and re-read again trying to find any form of error.

"The results not going to change doc" It was strange but Rogue was eerie calm, she didn't know what to do but she showed no signs of fear. There was a small part of her that was happy and proud that there was life growing with in her.

Taken back by Rogue's mellow tone he tried to explain his theories "From my research that I've been working on, I know that stronger powers can with stand the beginning development of your power…."

Hank pressed on as Rogue jumped down from the examination table and started to put back on her sweater she was half way out the door when Hank's voice caught her "However I didn't know that Bobby held such talent…" This caught Rogues attention. She stopped not bothering to face Hank and replied plainly.

"That's because he doesn't" her tone was defining, sharp and conclusive. Hank now knew that subject was no longer to be tested.

Reflections- Oo

The walk back to her room felt like a million miles of wondering. What was she going to do? How was she going to tell him? More questions plagued Rogue's mind to which she had no answers too. Finally making it back she entered the room, locking the door behind her. As she turned her reflection in the full length mirror caught her eye. Slowly Rogue approached it, her hand moved across her belly while her mind explored the unimaginable possibilities. 'Remy'. She thought of her and Remy raising the baby, waking up in his arms each morning feeling his embrace…'Didn't know that Remy was so powerful' she said to herself. Hank said that her mutation was coming back in stages her eyes glowed bright as she ran out of her room.

Practice-

Ororo was sitting in her loft like bedroom reviewing files on her balcony when a she received a nock at the door, a bit surprised that she had a early morning visitor she in a school populated by teenagers. In the doorway was Rogue catching her breath looking at Ororo with frantic eyes.

"Rogue what's the matter you seem distressed?"

"I need your help"

"Ok take a deep breath and come in"

Ororo gestured for Rogue to take a seat in the living room like area she had in her room. It was hard to believe that Ororo once didn't have control over her mutation. She looked so serine and beautiful; coco bronze skin wrapped her 5'10 figure with sky blue orbs for eyes and long flowing white hair that reached her waist. Rogue sat in awe watching the goddess make tea for the both of them. Passing the tea cup to Rogue Ororo took a seat in the couch in front of Rogue.

"So what is your dilemma my child?" Ororo spoke in between sips of tea.

"It's coming back…" Rogue said frankly waiting for words of Pity, Ororo mouth didn't movie and her face un-phased

"You don't seem surprised" Rogue said putting the cup down next to a stack of files.

"I knew from the moment you started wearing those bulky clothes" it was Rogue that was taken back by Ororo's composer.

"I've been talking to Hank and he said it is coming back in stages. I figured that this is the best time to try and control it, while it's still developing"

"You want to try and control it in stages?" Rogue nodded "And you came to me because I too must remain in control at all times?" Rogue nodded once more this time with more fear because Ororo facial expression didn't move it stayed straight.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you I just thought…" Rogue stood ready to leave when Ororo called after her. "Sit!"

"Never said I wouldn't be happy to help…Logan is taking over my shifts danger room sessions… we shall begin now" Ororo put down the tea cup and guided Rogue to her balcony.

"Now I didn't think…"

"Each moment you power get stronger it's there is no time to waste"

They stood at the edge of the balcony overlooking the school. Ororo gabbed her arm suddenly. "What did you do that for!"

"To see how far along your powers are"

"…Hank said that more powerful mutants could withstand my touch more"

"Can Bobby?" Rogue shock her head "I take it you touched someone else stronger then to test this theory?" Rogue said nothing, Ororo knew but said nothing she was not one to cast judgment.

"How did you feel when you started to feel the tug?"

"I don't understand?"

"For me I was frightened…alone"

"Frustrated, angry and scared… I guess" Rogue replied not following

"I can remember specific events that trigger those feelings all over again." Ororo spread her arms. "Being a young child and watching my mother suffer." The skies became dark with tick clouds. "Forced in to thieving" Lighting struck in all directions and thunder rolled. The winds picked up and all the children outside ran in to school. It looked like chaos. But Ororo regained composure and the sky cleared back to lovely day like nothing happened.

"Talk about what made you upset."

"It wouldn't work on you…"

"Stop the doubting it shut your eyes and just… do it"

"Always being left behind… never being appreciated…being humiliated in front of the whole school" Her anger was scuttle at first then it started to grow. "Getting replaced… rumors!" Rogue was shaking and her eyes locked tight. Ororo took one finger and grazed her cheek. There was an instant pull although faint. Rogue quickly stepped back sacred that she had done something fatal.

"Storm"

"Do not be alarmed my child I am fine" she used the railing to support herself. Her files fell to the ground. Memories of Ororo when she was lost child in the south flashed in her mind afraid and alone a red eye wonder offering her a hand…

Ororo taking notice of her Rogue facial change from tense to relax in seconds, she decided to try again and grabbed her bare hand.

Snapping out of it Rogue looked down at her hand in horror. She didn't feel anything this time.

Ororo smiled at her. "You must stay in control of your emotions, ready to change your mood at any given second. Even if you feel horrible you must find that small thing to make you smile… chose your attitude."

"I not sure I always can"

"It will be hard but you must practice this is only a small fraction of your full power there will be more pain and hardship ahead …. I can only help you so much with touch… I can not help your mental obstacles."

Rogue looked down at her hands "Only a fraction…" she faced Ororo with grateful eyes "Then we should start practicing."

Ororo laughed at her new determined face "Yes I guess we should…. What did you think of to change your mood so fast?" It was Rogue turn to laugh loud and long

"…. It's capacitated "

"Red eyes can do that can't they" Ororo winked at Rogue whose face changed to ghostly pale colour. Ororo phone went off and she went to answer it, Rogue went to pick up the fallen paper when she saw a familiar file.

OoOoOOOoO

Roaming-

Rogue roamed the halls of the school after stopping at the main office for some paper work. Being the sectary of the school now she has full access to all files and documentation. When she saw the fallen file on the ground she knew how to broaden her resources. The question was it worth the risk?

She took out her cell phone and punched in numbers. Ororo and her both agreed that what she was dealing with now was only a tip of ice berg with her powers not to mention the layers of physiological trauma that needed to be resolved. With the professor gone this might be her last chance at normality.

Send. It rang for the bit and Rogue was about to hang up when someone answered. "Hello"

"Hello, It's Rogue…."

"I was beginning to wonder when I would get your phone call…."

Cute couple-

Rogue's conversation was ending

"It's a deal then I will ask a favor of you one day in return." Click the call ended while Rogue was walking the education wing. Her ear got the sound of a sultry voice kidnapped her mind. Remy was in one of the class rooms helping a young student do his work. Rogue stood at the door watching him, he looked so confident and at ease with little Jamie. They were laughing with Remy crouched down to his level explaining math to Jamie. Rogue was about to walk away when Remy got a glimpse of her out of the corner of his eye. He flashed his signature grin at her signaling for her to wait a second. Saying something to Jamie the young eight year old gathered his things and shuffled out the door.

"You have a way with children"

"What can I say my love knows no bounds" Remy replied with a huge grin walking towards Rogue.

"Where have you been you missed all the meeting this morning, classes and workouts… lucky" he smirk made Rogue melt every time.

"I had to talk with Ororo about something, that's all and I was sleepy"

"You're a horrible liar you do realize that… but I'll drop it for now"

"What are you doing today?"

"Nothing that was my last student of the day… What did you have in mind?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows

"Nothing like that pervert" Remy fell to the floor hand over his chest

"That was like a bullet chere"

"Get up… I just want to go out get out of here and talk or something." Remy rose up and took her hand "Ah… I see another 'non date-date' huh that can be arranged" he softly kissed her hand and escorted her out the door.

They bumped into Jamie and two other students who were peeping in on the two before they could make it pass the doorframe.

"Mr. Gambit, can you teach me to be just like you?" asked an impressed Jamie, his friends nodded and smiled in agreement.

Remy couldn't help but laugh at the sight before him "Get your math grades up and I'll start giving you pointers."

The little kid smiled and cheered with his friends in victory. Rogue was laughing hard enough her sides hurt as her and Remy continued down the hall. When one of the boys came up and pulled on Remy's duster, Remy tuned to face the kid "What is it little homme?"

"We were wondering if you're gonna kiss her?" Rogue stopped laughing and stared along with Remy at each other they paused trying to answer the question. "….Cause me and the guys think you'll make a good couple"

Rogue bent down and kissed the kid on the cheek "Glad we have you approval" Remy and Rogue watched as the kid turned red and run back to his friends with excitement pointing with a gloating smile to his cheek.

"Damn petite you're such a tease." Rogue playfully pushed Remy against the wall leaning into his mouth, then speed walking ahead of him. Remy leaned off the wall thinking about how much he missed the up-close view of her behind.

OOOOOoOOoOOOoo

Glitter for Tears-

Rogue and Remy had been at the mall for hours going into every store, Rogue has always impressed with Remy's fashion sense yes even as hardcore shopper her limits were being pushed.

Rogue sat on a bench waiting for Remy to leave the third coat store. She was beginning to wonder long much jackets does one man need, when he eyes locked onto a glitter of light. It was coming from the jewelry showcase of store in-front of her. She walked over to look, it was gold and diamond nickels. Remy's hand snaked her waist just before she could cry looking at the beauty of the work.

"Ah, petite you will make a great mother one day… even if your taste in men is questionable."

This was the perfect time to tell him, she thought to herself with her back pressed to his chest. They stared at the pieces of jewelry for while.

"Do you want kids?"

"I didn't once…Teaching at the school had shown me a lot of things I've been missing Chere"

Remy couldn't understand what she is what was so meaning full about this one necklace. Then he remembered her rough child hood.

'It's now or never Rogue it won't get easier then this.'

"Remy I have to tell you something…" her eyes watered he could see it in the reflection. He turned her and hugged her

"Anything for you my chere… You can tell me anything" He was acting so kind and gentle it made Rogue cry even more. Remy sat her on the bench holding her hand in his pressing to his chest.

"What is it Rogue?"

"Don't…. please?"

"Don't what?" he didn't understand how he was harming her, her tears keep coming and it break his heart to see it.

"Don't call me Rogue anymore"

"What should I call you?"

"Marie… just Marie"

"Ok… Marie why are you crying" Remy was taken by her odd behaviour.

"Remy I don't know I can sa……" the both started vibrating it interrupted the conversation and almost gave Rogue a heart attack.

"…..Merde" Remy said before answering the page. "The need us back for a meeting" he closed the phone and looked at Rogue again. "What were you saying now?"

Rogue looked at the page then to Remy's happy face "Doesn't matter we should…." She cut off by Remy's hands on her lips. His finger were so lean and soft, they comforted Marie more then any other thing.

"No…. you are clearly upset, they can wait"

"Remy its ok…." she pressed her hand in his chest "It can wait I promise what ever the meeting is about we will talk after"

"Ok, but I don't like leaving it like this Marie" she picked up her bags and stood up as Remy followed.

"Come on you swamp rat we'll be late" she pulled him arm to walk

"When am I ever on time? Wait a what? You've called me a lot of thing but a swamp rat?" Rogue was laughing again and left the mall in high sprits.

Ooooooooooo

Decided-

"Ok this is what's happening there is power war going in Britain a terrorist group has stolen vale that poesies the new cure- it has a higher lethal consecration. It's meant to be used daily in small shots the only compound we are aware of is addamanteiom a dangerous metal that is being solid underground. We need to find who is selling it and how far this underground cure goes." Ororo finished the on screen presentation and walked back over to meeting desk. All eyes were on Rogue.

"Hey the woman's talking listen up!" Logan noticed too and was quick the reinforce authority.

"Thank you Logan. Now I'm sending Remy to meet up with Betsy a fellow mutant to is also trying to protect that fine line of mutant human chaos."

'Remy leaving' the words rubbed into Rogue's head. Her heart sank into her throat, she didn't want him to go and leave her alone. He had always been there, and now he was leaving at a time she needed him like never before. Rogue was determined to tell him the news right before he left. When? she was unsure but she was convinced there would still be time.

"Jubilee as we know is currently stationed there trying to positively enforce peace and offering teens a place here. Remy you are going undercover and will not be able to use her as a contact. You are a good business man and even better thief I know you can handle this solo."

"I want everyone to be extra alert for next couple of weeks. Any sign of this so called cure, you call it in." Ororo waved her hand in dismissal to the young group.

Ororo held back Remy by his arms as the rest left. "Remy I need you ready to go in the morning; I don't know how long you will be gone for….." She started to stutter as her bow creased in sadness. "It's dangerous Remy and I know you like danger…."

Usually Remy would laugh or make witty comment at a statement like that, he couldn't this time. His long time friend was crying for him.

"I'm not crying because of you leaving it's because I'm unsure if you will want to come back…." They both went in for a hug with no signs of letting go

OOOOOOO

Bones in the closet-

"Rogue! Wait up" Bobby yelled he ran trying to catch up to her, Rogue was heading to her room. She turned and faced him on the staircase.

"What is it Bobby?" she was annoyed

"Hey what's the matter you sound upset?"

"Of course I'm upset! When you said you wanted to give this fresh start I thought you meant it. You said I loved you that means something to me Bobby" her hands flying around in anger. "But it didn't mean anything to you did it Bobby? Your still sneaking around!"

"No I'm not! Rogue you don't understand…."

"For once I do! I finally clued in and I'm moving on Bobby" she ran up the staircase, Bobby jogging behind her. He gab hold of her covered arm not caring that it hurt. He shoved her into to a small walk in utility closet.

"Save it Bobby there is nothing you can say…" her arms crossed and foot tapping out of hate she was focused this time ignoring the pain in her arm and strain on her heart.

"I found it Rogue"

"What the fuck are you talking about? You know I don't even care just move!" she spoke quickly struggling against him to leave

"I found the cure…. That's why I haven't been around as much I've been searching" Bobby shuffled in his pocket pulling out a small blue vale. Seeing it first hand made Rogue's body fall numb.

"It took me weeks to hunt it down but I did…. This is the just the first batch and…" he was cut off

"That stuff is dangerous you heard Storm are you crazy! If Logan finds what you did..."

"He won't unless you tell him, and it's not an experiment Rogue it works I seen the good it does."

"When? How? You know how messed up this is… why would u ask this of me?"

"When I was in Russia Rogue I witness communities changed because of this… I've seen them get a second chance" Bobby was pleading his case as best he could, he looked so desperate to Rogue. He gripped the vale for dear hope of winning her back.

"Rogue I would never give you something to harm you… I said I wanted a fresh start to do this right…I'm trying to prove it to you the only way I know how. By eliminating the one thing that hurt us the most….can't you see control is no longer in the picture…. No more news stories of return cases or people always staring we can move past all that …. We can live our life's finally work on us… together" He had her pinned against the wall eyes watering from the pair of them.

It was overbearing for Rogue to see a man she once cared for so much finally show her the passion she always wanted from him. Bobby Drake had opened his heart to Rogue and she was standing at the door.

"Bobby I…." she wiped the tears off her face.

"I've been thinking a lot about our future. I know that I have done you wrong in the pass but that's the pass I didn't see what I truly had in front of me…. I don't want to lose you…." he backed off her giving her space to leave. She never took it

"I always wanted a big family. Didn't think that was possible for us until now" she stepped towards him with symphony, he put his hand on her belly "I would love nothing more in life for you to carry my child…. Live in peace… be a true couple Rogue"

The words of we us and together was a melody to Rogue the picture Bobby was painting was exactly how Rogue wanted her life to be. "….I don't know what to say" she was crying again.

"Don't say anything… not yet, take this" he placed the vale in her hand and exited the closet. Rogue couldn't move, not even when the door slammed, she sat in the dark closet and cried alone.


	4. Today is the day The Library was Closed

The Hunt-

Rogue was confused by the actions of Bobby; for so long she waited for him to commit and there it was starring her in the eye's 'Do I want this?' she wiped her face one last time before picking up herself to leave the closet. Her head was pounding unable to control her emotions she decided that it would be best to go for walk soak in some fresh air. Opting for a night stroll she headed towards the staircase when she saw Remy in the distance, he was the last person she needed to see. Her heart quickens in a desperate attempt to avoid conversation she made mad dash downstairs. Shocked by her reaction when Rogue saw his face, Remy ran after her, thinking she was hurt. She tuned at the staircase as did he after her, room after room they chased each other like cat and mouse. Rogue flew into the Rec Room stopping to catch her breath he wasn't in sight, she was hoping to be alone.

A gruff tone brought her back "Logan I didn't see you there" her eyes shifting nervously

"Running from your Cajun?"

"He's not mine… I just need to… I want" footsteps could be heard coming from around the corner she looked at him in panic

"Library is always empty kid" Rogue nodded and took of to the basement Library.

Gambit entered the room looking a bit surprised that Rogue was not in there he could feel her distress which made him nervous. After the run around the mansion he thought about how much the guild would love to have her. Her skills even powerless were at its peak, the way she bobbed in an out of rooms never making a sound it was good enough to put some of his friends back in the bayou to shame.

"Gumbo"

"Logan" Remy turned his head scanning the room, as he went to leave but was blocked by Logan lighting his cigar.

"Looking for someone?"

"A bit more complex …"

"It looks like you're hunting someone….It wouldn't happen to be a certain southern trainee would it?"

"I know the rules Logan" rolling his eyes dryly

"Do you? cause you been smelling awfully guilty these days" Logan tapped his nose as Remy walked toward the hot tempered Wolverine showing no signs of fear

"Maybe you should stop smelling me so hard homme" he shot coolly, Logan released his claws.

"You wanna say that again?" Remy stepped even closer to him

"Magnolia's… isn't that what she grows in her bedroom" Remy spoke coyly picking off a piece of white hair on Logan's leather jacket. Logan flinched ready to make some fresh gumbo when a group of screaming young girls ran into the Rec Room.

"Mr. LeBeau stay and watch movies with us!" the girls cheered

"Maybe later femmes I'm looking for someone" He answered them not breaking contact with Logan. The girls voiced their became disappointment "What if Logan stays in my place until I get back?… he loves the Notebook" the girls faced light up with surprise and happiness. Logan had just been trapped and there was no way to escape it, He couldn't say no to their puppy dog faces. He looked pass Remy giving them a plastic smile of acceptance.

The young girls cheered in excitement rushing Logan to the floor then dragging him to sit in the centre of there little group. Remy took this time to take off, seeing how much fun Logan was having.

Oooooooooooo

The Library is closed-

The last place Remy went to was the Library and there she was sitting under the window watching the stars like an angel fallen from grace.

"You running from me now?" he spoke to Rogue's back

"I'm sorry Remy I just needed space…" her tone was mellow and soft

"You've been saying that a lot." He stopped walking

"Remy"

"Sorry what was that I couldn't hear you, I would come closer but I don't want to enter your space" he mocked poorly. It only made Rogue want to cry to know that he was mad at her.

"Please don't do this now…"

"Do what? We can't do anything anymore… I can't be to near you, we don't talk anymore….what would you like me to do…. Run away!" she said nothing

"Well you got your wish I'm heading off to England tomorrow" her heat fell to pits of stomach at the thought of him being around she cried out "Stay! I need you to stay… we have to talk"

Remy tip toed behind her until her back met his chest, wrapping his arms around her to hold her trembling body gently against his heart. He rocked her tenderly.

"I have something to tell you Remy and I'm not sure how."

"What ever it is I will not be mad. dites-le juste mon amour" Remy waiting for her to speak Rogue feared his response. Instead they held each other like they've been apart for too long. Their bodies pressed together it was to much Rogue was spacing on her thoughts.

"I don't know the correct word I can't say it …" her eyes glossy with doubt, her knees shaking about to giving way leaving Remy to support her.

"Then don't tell me show me…" his wet lips caressed her shoulder. "Show me…" kisses floated up and round her neck to her jaw line. Finally reaching her tasty lips she parted them as if to speak but instead Remy's lips fell upon her soft ones. Rogue was hesitant at first but the more Remy devoured her mouth swirling their tongues together, the more she sank into his touch.

Raw hunger seized Remy's mind suddenly her t-shirt was the biggest obstacle he had ever faced. He pulled the top she was wearing over her head exposing her thin lace bra. Remy pressed his hands over Rogue's perfectly shaped breasts, squeezing playfully running his fingers over her tender nipples. A moan of pleasure escaped Rogue mouth into Remy's attached one. The long awaited touched pumped Rogue full of energy as she forced her tongue into his open mouth and began to sallow him passionately. Never leaving her mouth Remy's hands traveled to her bra black where he unclasped it with expertise and recapturing her tantalizing breast. Kissing his way back down her fragile neck he grazed it with his teeth biting down on the lower corner of her shoulder, she cried in pleasure. Rogue was falling again even though her mind was full confusion. She was giving into his touch his strong alluring touch and no longer care about the expectations that weighed on her shoulders. Remy brought his hand to Rogue's face gripping it to keep it steady he whispered into her ear. "What is it that you want Marie?" he bit her ear teasingly. The way his husky voice surfed in Rogue's head was beyond sinful. None of her pervious thoughts excised anymore the only thing she could focus on was the burning sensation between her legs that needed to be quenched. She gabbled his hand and slid it into her sweat pants, between her woman hood to her wet centre. "This is what I want." she said exhaustingly. Remy moved in her at a fast rate making her buck into his finger more and her knees wobble.

"Deeper…" she pleaded

As Remy's worked on her, she worked on him attacking his large member. Arching her back, she traveled to his jean buckle undoing it and grabbing hold of his shaft, toyingly she stroked it in a smooth up and down motion. Losing concentration on his task Remy slipped out of Rogue, turning her to face him, he shuck his head. "Why can't you play far?"

He picked her up and slammed her onto a study desk. He yanked off her sweat pants and panties in one action. Her luscious curves cried out to him, just begging to be touched. Taking a moment he basked in her beauty, grooving his hand along her ivory skin before descending to capture her hot centre with his mouth. Remy started off with a slow soft licks with his tongue. Rogue gasped "Ahhh…" in excitement perfectly elevating her back for Remy to get better access. Faster he licked; it made Rogue bounce with adrenaline she betted into his mouth harder. His flicking turned into full sucking. She sat up close to the edge of the desk to play with the crouching Remy's hair. She was falling victim of his taunting tongue her peak was near; she could feel her body heat soared and skin was turning red she needed more. Remy could feel her stiffing around his mouth her walls trembling to his actions. He pushed his two forefingers into her tightening centre trusting into her with all his will. "Remy! Remy! Oh…yes" she chanted louder and louder. He added his mouth back to equation with his fingers, with her walls tight and nipples hard she crossed the edge balling out Remy's name panting for life in exhaustion. Remy found her mouth once more.

Forcing him atop of her she spoke seductively "I wanna feel all of you…. deep in me" she left bite trials down his neck. "Now" she used her nails to claw at his defined chest. Remy roared with pleasure and pined her down. "What ever you want…" he used his shaft to tease her lustful surface, and then entered her with an eager need. The blissful action made Rogue moan uncontrollably taking in small seeps of air. Remy lead the fast rhythm bobbing in and out of her as she bucked wildly into him. Each thrust made her nerve endings tingle her finger now numb with euphoria. She crossed her legs over Remy's waist.

Remy pulled Rogues face back to his and kissed her on the lips, he needing more contact with her he placed hand onto her waist and lifted her up so she was now sitting in his lap. Rogue knew she was in control over Remy when she saw his face groan with desperation to go faster. She took the lead and grinned her hips into him with conviction. With her sitting a bit higher in Remy's face he took the time to tease her by enclosing his mouth around her stiff nipples, sucking on them, waving his tongue over its sensitive skin. Rogue shouted profound words in to empty library. " Remy..I-I- I want it…" Unable to support her back any longer she fell onto his chest arms clinging to his neck. His paces quickened at her demand making her dig her nails further into his neck. This only encouraged Remy to swarm in her making up new patterns and beats she was going to erupted with pleaser each breath allowed more moans to escape from her. Remy grabbed hold of her buttocks shoving it harder into him they bucked franticly with desire into each other until Rogue dove into blissful pool drowning in an orgasm. She screamed fornication into Remy's ears for days. It was enough to help Remy to an aggressive finish. Remy fell back with Rogue on top of him. Hair sticking to their wet bodies in every direction, the cool air from the vents pumped onto their heated bodies calming their racing hearts.

There was nothing to say. Remy drifted on a cloud; thinking about how he would be a content man if he could wake up with her like that every morning. While Rogue's anxiety started to dim, she knew what she had to tell him and wasn't scared to do it anymore. She was now trapped in the complex scriptures of Remy LeBeau with no sign of turning away. Their pulses dropped and there skin cooled, when Remy inched to move so he could look at Rogue.

He kissed her once quickly then again a bit slower he continued until the both of them were condemned to lustful kiss of overdue emotion. Remy rolled Rogue over so he was on top of her,

"Ready for round deux?" she smiled vibrantly at the sculpture above her.

"Would love to see if you could stop me?" Remy's eyes fell back at that her response only to be shoot open when he felt something wet collide with his manhood. Yeah it was safe to say that Rogue was defiantly someone Remy wanted to keep in his life.

After hours of torment and swelling pleasure that included a different experiment for each new locations they found; the history section, Art, Culture, Biographies and so on. They laid satisfied in each other arms on the purple flower rug of the children's reading circle. This time they laid in a peace with no feeling of guilt or fear that, this would be the last time. The whole night they confessed their real feeling for one another even if it wasn't verbally the message was clear. At last they allowed them self to experience the meaning a pure happiness.

Shuffling to get a better look at woman of his dreams her played in her hair and asked "What is it you wanted to tell me Marie?" Rogue had fallen asleep in Remy's arms, placing her damp hair out of her face Remy kissed her cheek soon falling asleep himself. It had been a tiring day.


	5. Today is the Day of the Broken Elevator

Morning-

"Marie get up! Its almost 11 we over slept get up!" Gambit rustled her awake

"I know you're in her gumbo! I need to repay for all the fun I had last night"

"Merde! Marie get up" she awoke to an impeccant face

"I always like Cajun food" Rogue understood the reason for the upset look

"Oh shit Remy you got to leave" she said gathering her things

"Don't worry about me you're still naked"

"Oh shit… here go out of window I think Ororo's room is above us" pointing to victorian style windows.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine, he won't kill me"

"Good point" he gave her a rushed kiss and left out the window. Fast as her limbs could move Rogue got dressed, granted her shirt was inside out and backwards and her draw string in her sweat pants was gone- she was still dressed none of less. Logan hopped the corner claws exposed.

"Hey Logan how's it going" Logan was taken back by Rogue uncollected image he retracted his claws to look away. "I've seen you in while…" she chatted on trying to act collected as her feet ran towards exist.

She made a sprint to room trying to avoid the genral public; Rogue was inches from her door when her phone rang.

"Hello" Rogue answered

"I'm in town for a couple of days on business, if you're still in you can meet me at the Sace Hotel, room 816 after 9" click the phone went to dial tone and a small smile played on Rogues mouth.

Ooooooooo

Old Time Talk-

Ororo's room was darkened by her heavy drapery, she sat at her desk finishing up some paper work. When an aerating tapping came from her balcony doors, she approached it with casion opening the blinds first. There leaning against the door tapping his hand on the glass was Remy. She opened it with a questioning look for her old friend.

"I was going to pick the lock" he side with a smile " Figured you wouldn't be to impressed"

Ororo laughed long at Remy. It had been years since they last saw each other and after everything they experienced together he could still make her laugh harder then anyone. "Do I want to know?"

"Ah depends am I talking to a good friend or a team leader?"

"With you does it ever matter?"

"True" he stepped into the room

"I was with someone."

"Never seen you shale windows for a girl before"

"Did more then shale walls"

"Really"

"You told me I was damaged. That I locked myself away she help me find the key" it was true Ororo helped Remy heal once she was unsure what would happen if he fell apart again.

"Meaning…" Ororo was trying to hide her hopeful grin, getting Remy to admit some stuff was worse then pulling teeth.

"It looks like I might stick around" Remy said fixing himself on Ororo's bed picking at chips on the night stand. Ororo smile beamed the room. For one her friend was coming back and two- Remy found someone.

"This is serious. Then I guess you have no choice but to start at the beginning and tell me the whole thing" she curled up next him full of interest.

OOoooooo

Shower surprise-

While Rogue was showing her thoughts consisted of Remy and their great night they share. The water crushed against her skin reminding her of Remy's blissful touch, she stood in the shower letting the water take her as he imagined the future nights with Remy. It was incredible the way he made her feel emotionally and physically. She had spent the whole shower wondering how he was able to come in and make her life feel worth while.

"He's simply amazing" she said to herself as she wrapped the towel around herself. It was only going to get better from here on out, with the meeting setup for tonight life looked promising. She Opened washroom door to see; her curtains drawn, rock music playing and a two person picnic set up on her floor

"What?" 'A another indoor picnic perhaps' she danced in her towel loving life when the door opened and Bobby came in holding a two vases full of lilies her dreams perished.

"Rogue! I didn't think you would be finished so soon…"

"Bobby what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to show you that I was serious. So I was thinking we could have an indoor picnic? Seeing how you haven't been well lately"

"Bobby all this really sweet but"

"I even got you Arnolds burgers" he pointed to mouth watering burgers, they didn't smell as sweet as they did that day from Remy "Plus I downloaded your favor songs"

He was trying, Rogue had to give him that. It as late in the game but he changed his pace and willing to do things right.

"Bobby…Why now" her tone was loaded with insecurity

"Because I am not afraid anymore I understand what I have to do and I'm willing to do it and more if you give me a chance?" like the good old days Rogue thought

"Remember when we went out after curfew to the fair you were so scared we would get caught…"He crossed his arms with a smug look on his face. "You looked amazing that night" he picked up a bear of Rogues bed "I won you this giant pink hippo, rode the Blur a Turn eighteen times…." Rogue cut in "Even when it started to rain we still kept riding we were the last people in the park…" Bobby finished the story happy that he was getting to Rogue "Then Logan hunted us down and we" Rogue picked it up "Did triple danger room sessions for a month" He got the smile out of Rogue that he was hoping for.

Those were the days Rogue missed, she truly loved that time in her life the most it was hard to understand how everything changed so fast.

Bobby inched closer to her taking up a lily off the floor

"So what do you say Rogue do you want to go out with me, on this junior picnic?" he handed her the flower.

Rogue stared at it and all its hidden meanings, she touched her stomach pondering what this would really mean for her, Bobby took her rubbing her belly as a sign he was desperate "You're hungry? So that yes then!" Bobby face lit up with relief, Rogue heart was pounding frightened by Bobby's overly excited mood. She kept telling herself 'Chose your emotion Rogue, stay calm.'

"I knew you wouldn't let us die I'll wait here for you to get dressed" he advanced the empty space between them to her lips like a bullet. Rogue backed up from Bobby path "I know I haven't given you the attention you need, that all will change you took the vale right? Do I even need to ask" and he kissed her on the lips. Straddled she attempted pushed him off of her but Bobby as determined to have a kiss he pushed back with more power nearly over powered her taking possession of her wrist pulling her tightly into him.

Scared. Bobby falling. Washroom.

Rogue was in the fiddle position on the bathroom floor reminding herself to breath. She sat up after a couple of minutes. Cracking the door she peeped out to see if he was still there. Bobby was motionless on the floor of her bedroom. She started to panic, assuming that her next stage of mutation was back. She wasn't overdone with dizziness and didn't take his memories, but took something because he is unconscious.

It wasn't her fault he had that the possessive look in his eyes. Rogue had seen it a hand full of times before. The day Remy introduced himself at the school meeting was one another was the times when the two of them would fight about girls he would become defensive when Rogue would ask about him being with other women. It made Rogue feel insignificant and her body reacted accordingly.

"Ok this isn't too bad, you can handle this, staying here won't help…." She got dressed and stood over Bobby's body. His chest was rising and falling, she let go the heavy relief that burdened her chest. As much as she hated it to admit it a passed out man was reason to see Hank.

"Ok step two- get him out of here without exposing my returning mutation." She pace back and forth for a few minutes trying to find away to lift him without injuring him further "Maybe I should leave and pretend I was never here?" she opened her room door poking her head out too see if the hall is clear for her slick exit.

"Rogue!" 'Oh crap' she thought and turned to voice

"Hey Peter" 'he's strong' "Hey would you mind helping with something?"

"No I would be glad to help" he turned from the doorframe he was standing at. 'room 114 Kitty's room…this day is full of surprises' she thought Peter made his way to her room he had a puzzled expression when he saw Bobby out cold on the floor.

"Ahh here's what happened Bobby surprised date me but I was in the shower so when I came out I was…naked… I guess it was a bit too much for him." she was impressed with how fast she came up with that lie, She had been spending too much time with Remy it .

"Oh I understand you would like me to take him back to our room?"

"If you wouldn't mind?"

"No problem" he picked Bobby up and threw him over his shoulder

"Do you think we could just keep this between us?" Rogue's secrets have been racking up all over the place.

"Yes that's fine; you are a good friend to me Rogue" he answered balancing Bobby

"Bobby has been speaking of you a lot lately, I'm so happy he is fully committing. He has made great changes for you Rogue specially after what happened with…. Well you know. I even helped him pick the ring…."

"Wait… Ring??" Rogue heart stopped and lost all feeling in her lower body.

"Oh…. I wasn't to tell anyone but what's one more secret between friends? Nice talking to you again" Peter voiced before leaving her room

Rogue was left gulping for air like a guppy fish. A ring, she couldn't believe her ears. She took a seat to catch up with her thoughts.

"Why is he now committed after everything after all the chances why now? Now that I found someone who treated her like royalty, Remy is…." She stood at attention "Oh shit Remy!"

She promised she would see him off. But how could she with so much on her mind? Sure Remy was breath taking, kind, good in 'bed' and always managed to put a smile on her face. Still she and Bobby have history together; he was an ass for a while but he came back, it seemed like he was trying to turn back into the old Bobby. The fun, caring strong guy she leaned on and learned to love. Now he has a ring a final sign of commitment and normality which she would need for her child sake. Remy was known for being a rolling stone. Would he ever fully committee to the life style Rogue needed of him? "Could I ask him to change his whole life for me? Or will he lie like all the others." In truth that's what happened with Bobby he was romantic when she got the cure sex was a daily task, then soon as he said those three little words it all changed he didn't come home as much he ignored her more as much as she thought of Remy would he cause her the pain.

Remy wasn't a meant to be her solution. She defiantly wasn't a Rogue when she's with him. It frustrated her when Remy would call her a Rogue as sweet as it sounded blasphemous.

With the way her life has been changing at alarming rates she needed someone who wanted she wanted if only she knew what that was….

"Oh what to do, are you a Rogue or a Marie?" she spoke into the mirror searching for answers from her dazed reflection.

OOOOO

Get In-

A gang of students headed to class rushed the elevator. Gossip of the student public seized the confined space.

"So did you her Mr. LeBeau was going to England I wonder if French will be canceled?" a group of girls chatted to themselves

"Hope so if he isn't there I'm not going" Kim said to her pack

"I bet half the class won't show"

"That's cause half the class is girls" 'HAHHAAAHAHAAHAHA' they laughed

"Its so sad how you guys play it up for him" a cocky boy in the corner with his friends stated

"What do you mean Brain? We do not" the girls look a back defensively

"Whatever when was the last time you guys put on a full face of make-up or got up early to do your hair…For a class?"

"We do not!"

"Oh yeah then why don't you look like that in Hanks Chem Class, Strom's English class? Hmmh? No answer what I thought"

"We just like looking good, don't see you guys complaining about the way we look"

"Its girls like Rogue that give us a bad rap" the lead girl rolled her eyes "…did you see her fake 'oh I'm going to faint' shit? like whatever any excuse to touch. He's just to nice to say no."

"It's sad, He's such a sensitive guy" they sighed trapped in their own fantasies

"He's lucky is what he is"

"How"

"Chicks love him plus he has mad power" he was interrupted

"Ah have you not seen who he's going with? That's luck" the other teens looked confused, Brian pulled out a magazine "Betsey" the boys mouth watered "She is a sex machine slash part- time super model"

"Fuck that's like a dream. Eight hour plane ride with a model then get to say at her mansion with her…" the redhead said with a daydream look

"He's going to try to find the new cure duh" the girls tried to defend

"Yeah right that stuff is a myth it's a goose chase, I grantee you Gambit will only be chasing Betsey round ass" 'HHAHAHHAHAHAAAHHAHAHHAAH' it was the guys turn to laugh

Stuck in the Elevator- OOOOOOOoooo

"Well Remy that is a story" Ororo said stunned to here the woman was Rogue "….Do you know if she feels the same way?"

"She has too I can feel this…bond every time we touch or when were close I only feel her emotions no one else's not even mine excise anymore." He spoke with a new cheer in his voice it was like he was falling

"Sounds like you're in love my friend"

"Love's a strong word Stormy"

"You have strong feeling…"

Remy recapped his conversation with Ororo as he waited for the elevator, thinking about her advice. Most of Remy's best attributes are due to that woman, she helped him become a stronger man by showing him what he's been missing. It was only a matter of time until he was secluded to take off and he was on his way to the tar pit for a few last minute touches, after cleaning up from his late night adventures. He stood pressing the down button impatiently, in between shuffles of his cards.

'Don't be a coward LeBeau' the door dinged with a swarm of students rushing to get to class who came out at Remy at full force. Remy got in still shuffling the cards when he doubled looked to opposite wall. To Remy her skill as to hidden were remarkable its not often that he had to do a double look. For Rogue it was common over habit from her loner ways.

"Didn't think I would see you before I left" Remy started

"Didn't know that you were looking for me"

"Should I've been… you said you wanted to tell me something and I have something to say too."

"Remy before you…" With one stop left he pushed the emergency button the jerking movement startled Rogue. With his back to her, he compose himself before speaking

"When Ororo called me and asked me to join, it wasn't meant to be permanent. I didn't see it fitting into my future but something changed. Something changed within me" he turned to her.

"I came here for Ororo, I've stayed this long for you…." Rogue was tearing up she knew were this was headed she couldn't grasp the reality of situation. He took his hands in hers "I thought that I was falling but its bigger then that." He placed her hand to his racing heart. "When I picture my future you're always in it… But each time I see you run back to him, my future looks dimmer because I don't see you there with me can't you understand"

"Remy…." He put a finger to her lips lowering his head resting his forehead to hers, gazing at her with genuine eyes.

"Don't you get it Marie? I love you… I change it, I don't want to change it" time no longer existed to Rogue only the beating of her heart he said the words she wanted to hear. It wasn't coming clear to Rogue "….Do you want me here do you want me to stay?" he said it as a wish.

His warm breath tingled her skin, highlighting the cold on the tears that ran down her cheeks. He waited for her response he waited and waited he waited for an eternity

"Automatic Restart" a robot voice came on the intercom, the elevator dropped with a bit of a thud. Shifting the couple inside, even when Rogue broke eye contact to steady her self Remy velvet eyes didn't leave her, he was waiting. The doors opened and there was Hank, Ororo, and Logan awaiting Remy.

"Everyone alright?" Ororo asked the Restart had them on alert for an attack

Remy's back was turned to them he had Rogue pushed against wall he was waiting…. She opened her mouth to speak but only air came out of her flapping lips. Everything moved in slow motion for Remy, he put his heart into her hands only to be was left empty handed in return. There was no recover for this there was no going back, things were damaged forever.

"Enough said" he said to her. Remy had pride it was all that he had left now and he wasn't going to let her take it away from him too. He stepped out of the elevator brushing pass the leaders to taking the most depressing walk of his life. Betrayal and humiliation pumped in Remy's veins and joyless future filled his mind.

As Gambit walked pass the X- leaders Ororo was able to get a glimpse of his eyes, to anyone one else he would have seem care free. To Ororo his eyes carried loads of misshapen sorrow. Being there to help him mend his broken heart once she knew he was damaged goods again. Remy heart had closed.


	6. Today is the Day to Wake Up

Ah Hello!?-

Logan got into the elevator and pushed a button the doors slammed shut. It was louder for Rogue who looked like she had rigor mortis. His eye's landed on Rogue who was pale, frozen with tears streaming down her face.

"Kid you ok?" she didn't answer or move, her chest wasn't moving Logan was worried ether she was dead or good at playing possum. "Hey!" he snapped his fingers repeatedly across her face.

"Rogue you ok!?" Rogue it sounded so cold. Rogue. The same word brought her to mush was turned back into a shallow meaningless name

She stuttered at her one chance to find the love she was longer for, but didn't fall she shutdown out of fear at the most important question of her life. She knew what had happened and was determined to change the mistake she was petrified and couldn't speak her heart balled yes and mind cut her dreams down. Rogue officially had a inner conflict. She thought the worst of her life with the red eye beauty therefore opted out for a disfigured version of happiness. Her world became clear again her goal obsolete she knew that she was not a Rogue, not anymore she had evolved in woman into Marie.

Rogue flicked the button endlessly to go back down realizing it wouldn't work she clicked the emergency button and re-clicked the button to tar pit. Logan tried to intervene but her sudden obsession with going back down was over powering. Rogue wasn't having someone come in her way of happiness again; she stayed one step ahead of his pulls, tugs and grabs. Right now the door couldn't open fast enough for her; she leaped out of the elevator with a fresh mindset.

"Remy! Remy!" she cried loud looking around franticly "Remy I want you to stay!" she yelled for her life and loud as she possibly could to the closing jet door.

"Stay please!! Remy!" Rogue ran with all that was left in her to give. "Remy. I'm a Marie!" she shouted with each step. The hot air from wings blew at her "I'm a Marie!" sweat ran down her face, her ears popped, her mouth dry and her lungs were giving way still Rogue's body pressed forward she couldn't stop she kept going. She had to all that they had all that they've done couldn't be over he held too much value…

OOOOOOO

Simple Sound-

Four hours later and she woke up in the Med Bay. Noxious she managed to recognize where she was 'the Med Bay' Rogue was beginning to despise the place bad news always followed. She tried to get out the bed as fast as her body could move; thinking that the whole thing was a sick dream. Rogue was almost to the door when an arm gabbed her back, struggling against it se kicked and screamed.

"Rogue its over. He left"

"No! There's still time." She pressed trying to get to the door. The door was the only signal of hope left for Rogue, if she could make it there things would be different Remy and her would be together like that should have the whole time.

"Sweetly I'm sorry its done. Its over"

It's done simple and right to point, the words crushed onto Rogue's heart like a pile of bricks. Rogue collapsed into Ororo's arms crying. Her chest felt heavy she was hyperventilating. It took over twenty minutes of smoothing words and rocking her like an infant to get Rogue to calm her cries that could wake the dead.

"The screaming has stopped is it safe for me to enter" Rogue wiped her face trying to appear un-phased by Remy's departure.

"Yeah sure Hank" Rogue answered trying to be strong

"Oh good and your using words again, I'm glad to hear." He said entering with a less then pleased manner "Ororo would you mind giving us a minute?" Ororo got up off the floor and nodded in compliance it hurt her to see that Rogue was in so much pain. It tore her up thinking about Remy and his condition he might be in.

Rogue remained seated on the floor she had stopped crying but had yet to gain feeling in the rest of her body.

"Why am I here this time?"

"You passed out. Your blood pressure was at soaring heights." Rogue sighed not complying

"Did it all happen or was it a horrible dream….tell me it was dream Hank"

"It wasn't a dream Rogue and you need to stop living in one!"

"Excuse me?" Dr McCoy was usually a gentle soul; Rogue had never heard him use a tone like that with anyone.

"Rogue you passed out on the tar-mat! Must I remind you that you are with child? You can not be running like a loon into jet pacts at full blast….. Think of your child!"

"My child…." She hugged her tummy and her faced was full f resentment for acting so selfishly, there was more at stake then her feelings. "Is my baby alright?"

"Yes everything looks normal, but your blood pressure must remain low to insure a secure heart beat…. I can show print a picture if you like you will…"

"No. I don't want to see a picture…. Nothing, not until he knows not until he comes back."

"Rogue…"

"I said no Hank!" she crossed her arm in anger

"…..lay up her for me…" he patted the bed. She took her time getting up, blood flowed back in her lower body as her limbs went towork again. She finally made it after moving a snails pace. She laid back on the bed and Hank pulled up her shirt exposing her belly.

"Hank!"

"I'm checking something this is not a printer last I checked" he said dryly pouring a gel on her belly. The cold gel steeped in to her as he slowly ran the receiver over bloating stomach

"I know you feel alone right now Rogue, if you would only took the time you would see that you have a house full of supportive faces if you only let us be there… It's always darkest before the don remember that" He re-positioned himself and the machine flipping a switch he continued going over her belly "It may seem like a cloudy day but all you have to do is find a sliver lining…."

Thud, thump thud thump thud thump

Rogue turned to look at Hank "What is that sound?" she asked with aquiver in her voice

"What I hope will be your sliver lining"

Thud, thump thud thump thud thump

"Is it?"

"Yes and still beating strong"

"Sounds like its echoing" this made Hank chuckle, he was happy to her a spark of hope in her voice.

"That is does"

"I've never heard something so beautiful in my life" Thud, thump thud thump thud thump. Since she had been awake Rogue's mind shifted back to important issue releasing a weak lopsided smile at the sound of a heartbeat

Thud, thump thud thump thud thump

ooooOOO

Old Space New Dreams-

After her check up Rogue went to the Greenhouse. It was unclear her motives for going wither to be alone or close to him.

"Hey Ororo" Storm was watering her plants

"Hello Rogue"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I behaved today…" Rogue was unsure how to explain how she felt, her timid low vice reflected that.

"No need we all have our moments" Part of Ororo was upset with Rogue for what she did to her friend. Rogue was her friends too; it was hard for her to find that balance to care equally for them both. Her main concern for Remy was is he going to come back.

"I guess you want me to explain"

"If you feel it would help you. What happened. Happened. As long as you're ok I don't need to know unless you want to tell me."

"I don't know what happened" Rogue shifted around the room avoiding a straight forward conversation.

"Ok. I'm going to take a run it has been an intense day, would you like to join me" she said taking off her gloves and dusting the dirt off of herself

"No I think I going to stay here take it all in you know"

"Alright if you change your mind"

"Thanks" Ororo left the Greenhouse, the conversation was shape it lacked the support that Ororo would give and polite caring jesters from Rogue things were coming at odds for Rogue from every direction.

Sitting on the floor of the Greenhouse brought back memories; memories of warm food, good movies and blissful kisses. Not anymore the warm food was traded for a growling belly, no more kisses or touch, none that would satisfy her at lest. The screen that once broadcasted their movie was no more leaving an empty space much like Rogue. Rogue pulled out a blanket out of Ororo's trunk that sat on the floor next to her rocking chair. She wrapped it around her shivering body and watch as the darkness take over the sky like it did her sunny life.

It was ten o'clock when Rogue woke up from falling asleep on the ground. The time scared her she was late. She might have mess up once with Remy but it wasn't going to happen again, when he came back she would be ready. Ready to tell him the truth about everything her feeling, their baby, touch him again without fear everything would come to light. Rogue got up and jetted off to Sace Hotel.

oooooOO

Shots-

"London I don't see the trill" Remy said while he prepared for landing

OOOOOoo

Just Do It!-

"You have been sitting her for almost an hour it wasn't a hard question"

"I never thought about the real reason is all?"

"Why you want to touch you never thought about that"

"I think about touch all the time. I don't think about the reason."

"What is your first reason?"

"To be normal"

"Wrong"

"No I…"

"I'm a telepath Rogue and damn good one I know that's not the answer"

"The Professor wouldn't…"

"I'm not the Professor now am I?"

"Sure not"

"Why didn't you say it back when he said I love you we both know you wanted to but yet you chose to ignore that heart?"

"I didn't ignore I froze I was…. Scared that he would break my heart like Bobby"

"So you chose a loveless relationship with Bobby I must say I don't get you at all"

"It isn't that Bobby showed that he wanted to commit were…."

"Gambit has wide reputation of being a ladies man" Rogue looked puzzled "What I don't have to be a telepath to know the legend that is Remy LeBeau. I am female and I do live on this planet."

"Soon as you answer my question we can begin"

"I want control over my mutation so it doesn't control me so I can harbor the power so I can touch the man I love with passion so I can feel the soft skin of my…" she paused in her thought wishing she could suck them back in. It couldn't be redone Rogue yelled it with passion upset that she was being pushed.

"So you can touch the soft skin of your child? I knew the moment to stepped foot into my hotel room"

Rogue wasn't showing much, to keep it quite for now she bulked up her clothing and found an excuse for ever symptom.

"When you came in I felt multiple forms of mutant energy within you. I know that you people stuck in you head but come on" Rogue was not following "Your going to make me say it" she took a sigh "fine your breast are swollen your face has the undertone glow and you've used the washroom seven times in the last hour."

"….I answered your question"

"I know you have but I won't be able to get far"

"What?"

"Your mind has a way of putting blocks around certain memories or topics sometime the blocks expands far enough and lock out everything else. Right now your mind is blocked completely screaming for Remy….to tell him the truth"

"I'm conflicted I don't see the issue" the thoughts of when the two of them were together took hold of Rogue, she wondered were he was and if he was thinking of her too…

OOooO

Shots on Me-

It had been a couple hours since Remy landed, still ripped apart by Rogue smashing his heart to pieces he headed to a local pub. There he found two things a strong glass of whisky and Betsy. A drink and a pretty woman always went hand in hand for Remy, this time was different he wanted nothing to do with this woman or life. The more she chatted on about her life in London and the hard work she been doing adding her stressful life as a supermodel was undoing for Remy. He would admit that when he saw her, he thought she would be a nice way to get over a broken heart. Besides not being able to get himself to pull the deed off in combinations with Betsy partially throwing herself at him he couldn't still. Rogue was locked in heart for good as much as it burned he meant every single word. He wouldn't take it back even if he was being tortured.

It was official Remy LeBeau had fallen and was more then willing to pay the celibate fee that came along with it. Remy refused to accept her lack of reply; he wasn't going to let an ice box ruin his shot of happiness. Remy LeBeau was neither a man that back down nor a man that could settle. This was a minor set back nothing more.

"Remy? Remy" He snapped out of his thoughts hoping for a southern gem but only revising a cocky heartbreaker "You look tried let me take you to bed" her hand slithered along the inside of his jeans

"Sounds like a plan if you could point me towards the closest hotel…"

"Oh nonsense. Why stay in a hotel when I'm all alone in my mansion?"

"This is my solo mission I can sleep where I wish"

"Your mission I'm over seeing. I told Storm that I would keep a watchful eye on you. You wouldn't want her getting late night phone calls of you running off think of how disappointed she would be…."

'How dare that bitch pull Ororo emotions with me? She is a sneaky one'

"Your right petite, why not"

"Good I'm glad you see it my way my driver should be outside"

"Lets make something clear huh." He grabbed her arm as he walked passed him "Don't try to pull anything with me I'm not interested in what your selling. Don't come around me unless it's for business, I mean don't speak unless its for business not call nothing…better yet don't even breath around me unless its for business."

"Oh lighten up there's no shame in that fact that you think I'm sexy a lot of men do I was voted sexiest rising star this year you know" Remy rolled his eyes fixing his jacket how could someone be so condescending it made him miss humble Rogue more "You telling me you don't want any of this?" Betsy stroked her hand down and round her body Remy barely watching.

Their eyes reconnecting "Why would I want to have something that will cost me everything when all the other hommes get it for free huh?"

Betsy was less then impress with the lack of action in the back seat of her car. For that it made the car ride home boring for her, she promised herself the night wasn't going to end the same way….

OOOOOOOOO

Come on Do It!!-

"You're not conflicted you know what you want. Why you won't take it is the question"

"What would you like me to do he's gone… I don't even know when he will be back"

"I'm sorry here I was thinking that we were living the twenty- first century. Where technology is nothing out of the ordinary"

"I can't tell him over an e-mail or a text"

"Call him" she said in between sips of tea.

"This is more of a face to face issue….besides I don't even know if he brought his phone"

"Rogue your lovers name is Gambit he's going to have two things at all times a phone plus a desk of cards" She giggled a bit at her form of a joke realizing she was laughing alone she went serious again

"Its news Rogue that needs to be let out, you can't keep this bottled up it isn't helping your mind and I'm sure it couldn't be all that great for the baby…"

"Ah"

"Call him and then we can begin. Begin the road that will lead you to freedom to control… for Remy, for the baby, for you…the power" she pulled out a cell phone from her purse and stretched it Rogue "What is it that you want…."

Rogue only remembered the day Remy told her that. 'Chose what you want' he told her, truer words have never been spoken to her.

"Its ringing…"

"Oh good technology prevails again" she said dryly taking a sip of her tea

Rogue paced the room each ring bringing her closer to his voice his seductive tempting voice.

ooooO

Shower-

Rogue. The only thought in Remy's head was of her 'is she ok, did the ice prick harm her, was she feeling better. He thought about her yes, but his mind wondered if he would get the same result if he put his heart out there again. 'Is it worth another round'

Remy cleared his head in the shower; Betsy was in his room and thought of a great ideal to come in uninvited. She began to pry into his things modeling his duster. She found nothing really that could her in her seduction. She started to undress herself when an aerating buzz came from Remy's trench pocket.

One new voice message- paying no attention to who it was she cleared the screen, turned off the phone dropping it accidently behind the bed under old blankets and a trunk.

OOOOOO

What to Say-

"Remy ah it's Rogue…. I know it's stupid of me to think that you would have picked up but I had to try for my and our…for my health. Today someone asked me why I wanted to touch and I couldn't give them the surface answer…. The only answer I could come up with was so feel you against my skin. The night you held me in the Greenhouse… I never felt more peace…. It's because I was loved…. By you. I don't know why I didn't say it back Remy I don't… I was scared a moron I was what ever you want me to say I was, as along as you say it back to me this time….Remy LeBeau I love you…. I Do with my soul, my heart my mind…I love you and I do have an answer my answer it's yes…Yes! I want you to stay, stay for me, us. I wish I could tell you this in person but I can't wait any longer I stuttered at ever chance I got… I thought by doing what was expected of me, was the right path, I know now that you're my path our path….Remy I'm pregnant and we will wait a lifetime for you…"

OOOOoooOOOO

Days-

Nine days. Nine days of bed rest, of mending, hunger pains and morning sickness. As time heeled her body it also allowed her to sort out her thoughts. After pondering Rogue determined a few things; she was done with only half living. Not because she was alone Peter, Logan and Ororo always made time to visit. Visit wouldn't really be the word she refused to let anyone else in to see her. She had officially cut herself off from the mansion world. No one knew that she was pregnant for one they never saw her and could only base their facts off of her throwing up so they assumed that she was sick. Rumors rampaged the school about her getting her full powers back and was too embarrassed to show her face and others of Bobby and her finally breaking up. None of it even left a dent in Rogue's mind she no longer cared what the public thought, for her normal was overrated.

Her mind was packed with the important issues when she was with Hank it all about her pregnancy he was the only other person besides Jubilee who knew. After hearing the truth of her life she accepted Hanks advice and went on bed rest. For her child sake she practiced mediation and staying in control of her emotion constantly. At night she would sneak out to Sare Hotel to learn how to escape her mental boundaries. With the advice Rogue was given and technique she learned at night practice was key; seeing how Hank and Ororo knew of her returning powers she tested her strength on them never losing concentration always remaining dedicated. Any time Rogue felt as if she couldn't carry on she gained encouragement from her expanding belly. Rogue vowed that she was going to be able to touch baby freely one day. Each time she made advancements she would rub her stomach saying "Its all for you"

Days II-

Remy couldn't find his phone he swore that he had brought it with him to the house. He had no choice, he had to tear the room apart he needed it. The phone was his life line over the years all the clients and connections he made were stored in the phone. If Remy was going to make the trade tonight the phone was mandatory.

"Where is the damn thing?" he had successfully moved all the furniture. Leaving only the bed left to be searched on his knees he started to pry under the bed.

"Looking for something" Remy eyes ran from the floor up two pair of legs landing on Betsy's naked form.

ooooooooo

Don't Look Yet-

Rogue left her room at night. It was safest time for her, she wasn't a threat to anyone then plus her sleeping pattern was starting to turn. She headed down stairs around 2am for a night snack of ice cream.

Sitting at the counter with a large bowl of strawberry ice cream in hand she sat and ate away. In the middle of stuffing her face her cell phone buzzed Jubilee was calling;

"Hey"

"Hey yourself I haven't spoken to you in ages"

"And by ages you mean two days?'

"That's it? It feels like its been a life time?"

"Miss you too…Did I tell you that my true love is ice cream I can have it all the time" the phone was dead with an awkward silence from Jubilee, she one the one to lead the conversation instead Rogue chatted on about ice cream

Jubilee battled to tell her the truth, she couldn't hold secrets back "I have news Rogue… I saw Remy" Jubilee had to say it she didn't know how or why but she did it. A knife sliced into Rogue hearing his name in casual conversation.

"What?" Rogue attention cut back to her fallen spoon.

"I saw him at an underground trading station…. He winked at me. I know he hasn't called you guys with an update but I wanted you to know that he's ok"

"…"

"Alright did you hear me?"

"Yeah I heard what you said" Rogue was in an uncomfortable place that was true; she was determined not to let it consume her.

"There I said it whoa talk about weight lifted. Now you can focus on more important things like dumping Drake for good. Even if he has a ring"

"Jubilee…."

"Oh come on Rogue the man's a dick he almost hurt you. Plus hello you don't love him!"

"I can't let my child grow up fatherless"

"He wouldn't be much of one"

"Is it better to grow never knowing a father or to have one that's only half there"

"You can't lie either?"

"I haven't lied… I just haven't told any body…anything"

"Sounds like you don't plan to tell the truth?"

"I haven't spoken to Bobby anyways…. He has no ideal I'm pregnant. No one does"

"Ugh! If I were there none of this would be happening….face it Rogue I keep your nice booty in cheek its all about Remy"

She took up her bowl in one hand after getting clean spoon, she exited the kitchen a bit more relaxed hearing that a he was ok while talking to a best-friend. Behind Rogue hidden in the corner between the walls was Kitty covering her mouth with her shaking hands. Her eyes wide in disbelief about what she over heard.


	7. Today is the Day Things Were Close

New Days New News-

Sace hotel was Rogue regular stop she entered and exited unnoticed for lesion in control and she was getting better. It was early that morning, after an excusing work out where without thinking Rogue pinched a memory for the great telepath but in the same hand was able blocked the memory for advancing her mind.

"What did you see?" they both gazed at each other stunned, mental blocks was something that was second nature for a telepath.

"You when you were young…"

"What did you do me?"

"I filed you away with the others"

"And you locked the door like I thought you?"

"Yes"

"Good I never want to speak of this moment again you will forget what you thought you saw" For all the personalities trapped in Rogues head, there was place in the back of her mind to which she laid them to rest after making peace with them. Because there was so many the sessions would carry for hours. Rogue learned that she needed to take a dominating stand with each one forcing them into submission before they pilled up. In time she could learn to call on them altering her mind so she used there strengths.

"Lets go"

"Where?" Rogue was a little scared about following her face looked upset

"You took and then stopped memories, I want to see if you could do it again" They walked to the main floor of the hotel "Him the bell boy with the blue hair"

"You just want me walk over and take his memories, go up and touch him like I can't kill him?" Rogue was convinced she had gone mad

"Rogue you stole a memory for me I could count on one hand that amount of times anyone could do that…take something only I could read then block the rest like you did to me"

Rogue did as she was told she was desperate for control "Hi there I'm lost can you tell me where the washroom is"

"Sure thing just walk straight…"

"No I can find it another way" Rogue interrupted placing her hands on the bell boys bare one. Rogue shuffled threw his memories until she found one she could bring back, she stopped the transfer memories. The man was dizzy and almost fell if there wasn't a seat behind him.

"You ok sir"

"…Ah, I think so I feel noxious"

"You look it you better rest here" she put on a fake high beam smile "thanks for your help"

"What happened…. who are you?" He was talking to Rogues back who had started her walk back.

"He's having an affair with a girl on ten" she told the woman

"Very good Rogue you performed wonderfully" she told Rogue after mapping the blue haired man head herself.

"Don't get used to it I don't like using my powers of evil and I will not do it again"

"I will not push you to any level you are not willing to go Rogue…you better get back the sun is coming up" Rogue could mange to face her teacher, she left promptly not looking back at her. It hurt Rogue to know the evil she could do with her powers but thrilled her to know that she was on the right path of control. Back at the mansion Rogue ran to her room it was Peters turn for night watch so getting in unquestioned was no problem. Warn out from her night adventures she crashed as her head hit the pillow.

OOOOOO

"Wait Remy!"

"No waits I'm gone"

"But why we were having fun"

"You were throwing your self at me the whole time not fun it's annoying" Remy was putting his things into a taxi

"What will I tell Ororo?"

"That I didn't have sex with you because I don't like you"

"Remy stop"

"It hurts doesn't it not being to read my mind? I picked up a mental blocks from a young age… life's a bitch huh much like you"

"Your not that attractive anyways" She yelled to him standing out side the cab

"Oh chere we both know that I am, why else would you show up at room naked" he replayed threw the window

"Wait Mr. Gambit! I found your phone! Mr. Gambit!" The Taxi was driving off, when Remy heard the screaming maid.

"Oh thank you my belle, I would have been lost without it" he told the older women kissing her hand as a form of gratitude. In the car Remy reviewed the phone scares were all over it.

"Damn it battery's dead"

oOOOoooo

Say It?-

Rogue woke up to different environment instead of the dim lifeless school it was brightly roaring like the old days. It was late after noon when she awoke from a nap; she heard screams of joy and restless chatter coming from outside her door. While she slept she had missed three major events. One Jubilee returned with students from across the globe, two one of her new guess was also and old one Remy had returned and lastly Rogue was the star of more roamers.

"I think we should let her sleep its important for her to rest"

"She can rest later that's what the night is for."

"I don't think she would to care to see him"

"Hey I know what she wants and this is what she would want, you giant tin of tuna! Now move!"

The arguing continued louder that Rogue needed to figure out what had everybody so heated. She turned the knob to so Jubilee attempting to climb over Colossus. Rogue's frantic giggling made them stop and realize that they were being watched

"Rogue did we wake you? Go and rest… I'll take care of this one" he gave evil looks to Jubilee.

"Hey just cause I'm build in a small frame doesn't been I won't kick your ass!" they circled off again

"Peter its fine, Jubilee is my best-friend she can stay"

"Jubilee why are you so distant?" by now Jubilee would be all over Rogue telling stories and showing off her new clothes. She was keeping a fare distance from Rogue she appeared almost nervous.

"I didn't come back alone…" it was almost lost to Rogue's ears how quite Jubilee was acting

"Remy is here too" no other sound was present aside from the wind from Rogue running down the hall in search of her Cajun prince.

OOOO

Old Friends-

"Remy you have returned" Ororo embraced Remy with joyful hands "Everything went well? You are not harmed, were you successful " she did a quick one over of his body.

"Hey, hey slow down I'm fine."

"Where is Betsy she said that we wanted to join the team?"

"See the thing is, she was making offers that I had to refuse" he rubbed his chin and Ororo laughed she knew when Remy rubbed his chin curves were involved.

"Have you been downstairs today? listen to what the students are saying?"

"No why"

"Nothing you will soon learn Stormy"

"I will ignore you calling me Stormy this time; only because I am glad you didn't fall into your past lifestyle and stay underground again"

Remy pulled back way from her hopeful stare "I spoke to soon didn't I?"

"Not to soon, too fast"

"You are leaving…. because of her?" Ororo was a combination of wounded and heartbroken

"I'm leaving for her. She can't be around me and I can't be around her."

"Remy you must know that when you were gone she was in pain for you"

"Believe me I would want nothing more then to take that away, but I know longer hold's the ace in this game believe me...." he stressed the last part appears miserable.

"And what of me?" she put her back to him afraid of the answer.

"I will comeback again. For know I ride solo." He puts his hand on her shoulders and she turned to faced him

"There is nothing I can say to change your mind is there?"

"No"

"You stayed here longer then I thought you would have….You really love her don't you?"

"Give this to her for me?" he handed her a small box wrapped in green a paper.

"When"

"When she looks hurt the most" he walked back to window to which he entered

"Why not take the door for once"

"It's my nature I am a thief"

"You are a gentleman who needs to stop trying to prove it to himself, you have nothing to redeem your self not anymore …. I am proud of you Remy never forget that." they hugged again

"Later sto…..Ororo" she lightly kissed him on the cheek before jumped off the balcony.

OOOOOOO

Room of Lies-

"Have you seen the foreign guys, Man school finally got interesting!" Rogue brushed through the crowds of mindless chatter. The mansion was full of life, new students wondering around and current students chasing after them.

"Like there she is I can't believe she left her room" the stares were back and Rogue didn't care not anymore there was only one thing she wanted. She searched every corner, every space, including the roof; still she couldn't find who she was looking for. Each time she entered a different place she felt as if she just missed him or as if he was close by. She was about to give up hope when she got a quick glimpse of a long coat flashing around the corner. Any way the shadow bobbed she mirrored the pattern. Rogue darted after it seeing it go down the second floor hall, her feet burned at the speed she was running. She managed to track it to outside room 121. His old room

It started with a soft knock but when there was no response it turned into her harming for dear life.

"I Know you're in there will you at lest let me say something?" she pounded away again.

"Open the door, talk to me!" she yelled. Frustrated she slid her back against the door falling to her knees.

"You always told me to choose what I want…" the door creaked opened Rogue almost fell backwards she was able caught herself in time she rose to feet with a defeated feeling

The man before her was round twenty's slim famed, sliver hair and bright blue eyes. He was defiantly not Remy.

"He's not here anymore"

"I followed him here, there is no where else to go."

"I know he jumped out the window about two minutes after getting here"

"You don't even live here how do you know who…"

"You're Rogue right? He said you were behind him" she pushed pass man entering the room

"Remy?" she couldn't find him, the room was stripped of his things and the washroom was clear. Once again she was a minute to late.

"Do you know where he went?" she looked at the man with pleading eyes

"Didn't tell me personally he did said something to girl who brought us here about heading back to Paris" Rogue attempted to flee the room, she was up shown by young man mutant powers. He stood blocking the door

"He told me to give you this" it was obvious what his powers were Rogue thought as he handed her a card, the queen of hearts

"Even though you never said it back I meant every word. Congratulations to you and Bobby" It didn't seem real why didn't he say bye, she studied the card over and over trying convincing herself that words were true. She couldn't though she refused to believe it was all over by card, that Remy was gone for good. Rogue didn't think it was possible to know more pain then that day she never answered him. Apparently she could.

"Hey are you ok?" she wouldn't let herself cry and not in front of a stranger.

"Fine thanks…" she paused for his name

"Quicksilver….you can call me Pietro if you want" he handed her a box of tissue

"Thanks"

"AAHH, don't really know what going on… mmmhm you know that if you ever want to crash here its good with me the school seems to have it out for you the….."

Barley paying attention to what the fast talking youth was saying Rogue nodded like a drone

"So it is true? Wow…. Why would you be chasing Remy if you're having Bobby's baby?" Rogue choked at the words 'Bobby's Baby' her mind shattered a the complex question an aching feeling pulled at her organs

"What the hell are you talking about!" Her green eyes flaming in rage

"I asked if the rumors are true"

"What rumors?"

"You know the rumors of you having Bobby's Baby?" he looked at her like she was the one who talking nonsense

"Who told you that?"

"Who didn't tell me…. That's the only thing this place is talking about."

"Excuse me I need to leave" Pietro moved from the doorway allowing Rogue exit. She turned away with a splitting headache with a heartache to match. She had worked so hard for control she wasn't going to let it instantly fall to pieces.

oooo

Crash-

The Welcome dinner had finished the teens and young adults wondered the house socializing. Rogue stayed locked away in her room with her thoughts. Burning thoughts of furry, hate and disgust her emotions ran freely with no order. It was time she for a release.

She went to do her nightly ritual of ice cream hoping it would change her mindset as an added bonus Jubilee said she would keep her company.

The journey down to kitchen was uneventful Rogue had been expecting a mob reporters or a gang of paparazzi outside of her door. With the mansion running at full vacancy, the students may have found more interesting news to gossip about. In the kitchen it was a different story. There were a dozen students eating plainly. Rogue entered as their source of entertainment, she gave it her all to ignore them and eat her ice cream but when the muffled laughs hit her it felt like small stabs in the back, Rogue's was losing her last nerve.

She stood at the counter glaring at them with each bite. Once their eyes meet hers it was had begun; Rogue's death glare commanded a chilling silence, a few students tried leave but couldn't her look brought a fresh level of respect, they were scared.

"Who told you?" no one said anything, the fear had gripped them making them unable to move.

"I see no one wants to confess" She picked up one of the plates the students ate from

"Who told?" no response. She slammed the plate as hard as she could onto the floor. "Who told?" she broke a another "Who" this time plates few in all directions missing heads by inches "Who fucking told!" her steady voice broke into pitches of rage. Plate's cups glasses and cutlery ran ramped, breaking against every surface.

"Rogue!" she couldn't hear her anger had found its long awaited release

"ROGUE STOP!" two arms held hers by the wrist lifting her. It was Peter and Jubilee who came to save her from her own destruction.

Peter pulled her out to hall holding her in restraint with is arms

"Rogue you must stop this you are above these childish actions!" Rogue's voice froze in her throat. "Let me take you upstairs"

"No I'm fine"

"You are not, you were throwing plates!"

"Put me down Peter I said I'm fine now"

"Rogue you have to stay way from people and relax I fear your health" Rogue stopped avoiding her friends gaze. She knew he was trying to look out for her best inertest. She conformed to his wishes; after all she was in the wrong by attacking useless students it was in no way good for her health specially so early in her pregnancy.

"I'm going to head to library no one ever goes there"

"Do you want me…"

"No please see I'm fine know I promise…space is what I need right" she interjected

"I feel wrong leaving you but I will because we are friends and friends trust one another… I am trusting you to behave" he went back to the kitchen to join Jubilee in cleaning the house. Rogue took a few minutes to reflect on the image that she had created of herself adding flue to an already huge fire this wasn't like her and knew that. She had told herself that she was not a Rogue and it was now time to live up to those standards. She was on her way to apologies to the students in the kitchen when a mellow high voice caught her ear.

"Rogue is it true?" She looked around to who was talking, it was when she faced ground did see he biggest fan Jamie.

"I liked you and Remy better…. Is it a boy?" he was so sweet. How could anyone be mad at such a cute face. Who was clueless to the world around him?

"Not sure, I'll let you know." She bent down to his level

"I think it's a boy, I'm going to be his best-friend….No best big brother!" his eyes lit up with a pure joy

"Oh yeah" she chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"Yup ride bikes, play football, movies you'll see I'm gonna be the best big brother ever just like I know you will be the best Mom ever!" he hugged her, he had such faith in Rogue it was reassuring to her confidence. The young boy was going up to bed when he called to Rogue one last time.

"Don't worry Rogue I'll kick Kitty in the leg next time I see her for telling everyone…I'm going to bed have a good night" he waved her off as he walked the narrow hall.

Jamie was out of sight he couldn't see Rogue's beet red face, grinding teeth, clanged fits or eyes bleeding venom. "….Pryde…"


	8. Today is the Day of New Information

Surprise!-

It was another late night which had become common for Bobby. His recruiting missions had tripled in last month plus he was head of the Impact Unit who were in charge of tracking the cure. He didn't tell anyone that he had found a major supplier of the 'cure' in Manhattan, he refused too. Bobby enjoyed the independence of working the 'field' it gave him the freedom to whatever when ever he pleased. At times Bobby would be gone for hours sometimes and other times days. No one questioned him because he was given orders by Logan personality. On this day Bobby was arrived back early morning to the X-house and therefore missed all the excitement that took hold of the house hours earlier. He went unnoticed the curfew made it easy to come and out unnoticed. After showering he crawled into bed, tried he was asleep with in seconds.

When a cold 10 inch piece of metal slid across his warm neck; poking at the corners of his jaw. Bobby leaped a good ten feet in the air from his comma like sleep.

"It's time to get up Ice Pack…"

"Logan?" Bobby shuffled in his bed trying to fix himself from under the sheets. He was taken my surprise and it showed on his face. "What are you doing here?" his voice shaky as he tried to confront the pissed looking Wolverine.

"Get dressed"

"Dressed its 2am I just got home"

"Never asked were you been, I said get dress were going to have a little chat. I'll see you in the hall." Logan closed the door behind him.

"What the Fuck?"

Five minutes later Bobby and Logan started their journey threw the school. Logan face was peaceful it was creeping out Bobby he almost looked happy about something. Bobby knew that his facial expression was a sign of his doom to come. Logan only looked happy after a good fight or when he was going to fight. Each step with Logan was a nerve racking for Bobby it was his own personal green mile.

"Do you know why I get you do recruitments?"

"Ah, cause I'm good at my job?"

"Don't filature yourself. I gave them to you to keep yourself busy"

"Busy?"

"Busy. When you get bored you screw around… literally"

"…."

"Didn't think I knew about that huh? I know a lot more then you think"

"Logan listen"

"Can the bull Drake that two cent shit won't work on me." Logan stopped and pressed in the system codes.

"Ah Logan…"

"Get in" Bobby was in no place to argue with the man. So he stepped into the darkness. With the door closing as fast as it opened behind Bobby.

"Sure is dark isn't it?" Bobby was alone in the pitch black room "Logan?" it finally clicked that Logan wasn't there with him and there was only one exit.

"System On. Simulation street corner"

"Oh shit…"the bright lights flashed on followed by Logan's voice over the intercom.

"Were going to have a little lesson today just you and me on truths" he was in the control room good things lay ahead-Bobby thought

"Ah I'm not so sure about this…"

"Let's begin." A sentinel appeared a block left to Bobby it appeared to be turned off. There was no movement or light coming from it. Bobby was a little relieved that Logan hadn't lost his complete mind.

"Have you ever lied to Rogue on purpose?"

"No…"

"Wrong answer." The sentinel turned on. Bobby weaved in and out of the sentail path throwing blocks of ice and fast freezing its feet to concrete. He was able to take it down with some work but he remained in one piece.

"Have you told her you loved her lately?"

"Yes?" Two more sentinels entered the picture Bobby ran dogging explosives, shooting back hunks of ice to their chest.

In the middle of the action Logan continued "Have you been a supportive boyfriend?"

"Yes…" it went on for an hour, Bobby lying threw his teeth and Logan catching him each time. The danger room was specially designed the way that it tracked the heart rather and monitored the blood pressure when read right it could be a low key lair detector. Logan turned it up a level with each lie, every lie resulted in twice as many sentinels as before in total Bobby racked up thirty sentinels.

"Kid you just don't get this game do you?" four more sentinels stormed Bobby. He was able to find refuge by freezing the wall of a factory using it to withstand the blasts of the sentinels while lunching attacks back at them.

"Have you lied about loving her?"

"….No" he tried to sound confident

This time Juggernaut showed up hitting Bobby's ice wall along with the sentinels blasts.

"Don't know how much more your wall can take. Tell the truth…"

His wall was cracking fast; Bobby retreated to the second floor of the building freezing two sides.

"Did you cheat on her with the half pint?"

"….Ah no?"

That was the lat fuse; the walls of the upper building had been lifted off exposing Bobby in the corner. He was facing an army of sentinels, The Juggernaut while of a felt of mutants surrounded him being led by Magneto.

"Ok! I give in… I might have lied" Bobby knew that it was time to face the music.

The crowd of mutants and sentinels started to vanish.

"End Simulation"

"Took you long enough" Logan said entering the danger room. "Listen I shouldn't have to tell you that you're hurting her. Rogue close to me and I don't want some fuck up endangering her." Logan exposed his claws pining Bobby to wall "Now is the time more then ever to be a man" If Bobby wasn't so tired from the workout he would have peed himself out of fear.

"I can tell by your face that you have no ideal what the hell I'm taking about" Bobby shock his head in exhaustion. He was sweaty and weak ever muscle was tense. For a moment he didn't think Logan was going to stop.

Logan let go of his death grip around Bobby's neck lowering him to the floor. He gave Bobby and eye over –not understanding what Rogue saw in him.

"There is no way to say this. Rogue is pregnant with your kid" a rock appeared in Bobby throat it blocked his lung from working and his mind from functioning. "It's time to deal with it…" Logan started to walk away; he figured that by time sunlight hit the whole school would have told him anyways.

"One more thing Drake for your sake I hope you do right by her, I don't think you can handle any more of these late night chats." He said before leaving the stunted Bobby to collect his thoughts.

oooooo

Ok break!-

Thud thud thud….

Lately Ororo room had become the center of attention. It was clear to Ororo that sleep was a thing of the pass after taking over the school. She rose out of bed lazily dragging on her robe. The pounding not stopping for a minute

"Bobby? What is the matter?" she moved to let him in

"I need your help with this…"

Ooooooooo

Naughty, Naughty-

Rogue did promise that she would keep out of trouble. And she had no intentions of getting in any she was going to talk to Kitty in a calm fashion. Rogue needed to understand why Kitty felt it necessary to tell the whole school of pregnancy. She approached Kitty's room knocking on the door slowing.

"You can handle this…" she knocked slightly louder. It was after three in the morning, Rogue didn't want to wake up the whole school it was past curfew.

"Who is it?" Rogue didn't answer her, she continued her knocking.

"I said who the hell…" she opened the door a surprised to see Rogue pissed off face. "Rogue wait, you have to understand…" Rogue leaped forward punching Kitty in the face as hard as she physically could.

Kitty held her bleeding noise jumping on the bed to escape Rogue's furry. He head was pounding and her words ring in her head out of pain.

"Rogue I understand that you want answers but…"

Rogue leaped forward onto the bed fusing Kitty's bare hand with her own "Oh I intend on getting answers the best way I know how" Rogue held tight onto Kitty's arm, sucking in her memories. Kitty began to coke for air clawing at Rogue's hands. Her body turning stiff and her skin was getting paler with each second. Rogue's face reflected no mercy no remorse.

She pushed for more until it was becoming too much for Rogue, she was starting to strain herself. Her body started to crumble under the pressure.

"Don't fall victim Rogue. You can do this; finish her…. think of all the hurt she cause you. Take a little more and she will never disturb you again."

"Finish her."

"Do it" the low feminine voice echoed the room.

The words sounded almost real to Rogue as if someone was whispering them to her give her the permission she sleeked. She pushed harder and maybe she would have finished Kitty completely if a certain memory didn't fill her head. Rogue pulled back a bit shaken up from her explosive behavior. Her hands remained joined with Kitty's but her memories stopped carrying to Rogue's mind.

"Who said you couldn't take" a tall women with long blonde hair dressing head to toe in white walked into the light from the surrounding shadows.

Rogue dropped Kitty and she fell with thud on the floor. "Emma…."

"How did I get here? Your pathetic school is housing a student of interest to me. Then I heard your furry balling out, the screams were so blood driven from your mind I had find you, wasn't hard though" She clapped her hands shamefully at Rogue.

"I do remember you saying that you could never use your powers for 'bad'? This seems mighty naughty to me…" a slicking smile washed over her dry lips

"It isn't what you're thinking…" she said defensively

"Oh of course not, it's what you're thinking. I'm only reading your thoughts Rogue" she spoke coyly

"I wasn't going to… I just couldn't let go?" Rogue rubbed her head and put her hands over her face.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare cry it's beneath you, this" Emma opened her hard to the room "This is all beneath you. You have unlimited power and strength." She took hold of Rogues bare hands "Look how much control you learned under my training, think of the places we can go."

"I am a…"

"An X-men don't make me laugh… look around Rogue they put you on the back burner a sectary come on we both know that you're more than that. You are one of the most powerful mutants I have ever seen….I've seen you unleash your power. Didn't it feel good to be the way God intended?"

Rogue originally joined the X-men to feel accepted with promise of family and community not jugging eyes. It was hard for Rogue to keep a deaf ear; no one had ever seen her as a true equal. She was the untouchable to so many. Now she was being offered a chance to rule a dynasty as a queen and to be treated as such in all its glory. There wasn't much left at the mansion for Rogue her time there was coming to depressing close. The place was driving her to madness, just thinking about all the horrible things she had done made her cringe.

"Emma, I'm having a baby"

"…I hope not forever. Think of the legacy you can leave. We can rule this miserable world, become the greatness you were always meant to be"

"That wasn't part of our deal. You can't make me join you"

"On the contrary I most definitely can, but I need you willingly…This is second chance at life Rogue think of the child"

"Sorry not happening I will never do anything to endanger my child" she placed her hand over her belly protectively.

"Do I need to remind you that you owe me for helping you get control…"

"I don't have full control…" Rogue had been sneaking out to meet Emma for assistant with her powers, between sessions with her and Ororo Rogue wasn't cured but she was starting to get a good grip on her strength.

"Don't test me."

"Not testing simply stating"

"You could have full control if you join me"

"Again not the arrangement…"

"I guess the arrangement is changing then, you want full control… to touch your baby….to have sex with your lover Remy… with out concentrating? Its time to side with the ones you can offer you life." She took a defensive pose crossing her arms across the room next to the door.

It was a damn good deal there was doubt about that Rogue pictured the possibilities; freedom to touch without losing her power plus unlimited strength and security. It was all temping but the ideal couldn't settle right with Rogue knowing she had betrayed the ones that took her in when she was broken even if she hated a majority of the school, there were some that were irreplaceable.

Rogue looked Emma in the eyes; her answer was a clear no. She gave left the honor to Emma to read it from her thoughts.

"Well remember this you made a deal with the White Witch and she always comes to collect" Emma Frost left room upset not defeated and Rogue knew she would comeback one day.

When Emma left Rogue's brain went to a zombie state, unable to understand how she almost lost the line between good and bad. She brought an enemy near death while making a new one. Things at the mansion have gotten from bad to worse for Rogue. She knew that if she continued on this destructive path she wouldn't be able to recover. Rogue decided that it was time to progress forward and lay the past to rest, starting with Kitty.

Rogue dragged Kitty over to bed, she was a tiny built woman so it didn't cause a lot of stress. She slipped Kitty back into bed pulling the sheet over her. Rogue worked on adjusting the pillows around her making it look like she had been sleeping the whole night. Taking Kitty's memories gave her a better understanding of the kind of person she was. Kitty was breathing normally when Rogue left feeling guilty once for what she did to Kitty. In the end Rogue found out the hard way that Kitty did do the right thing….

OOOO

Memories on the Phone

"Hey Pretty Kitty"

"Bobby Hi" there was a hint sadness in her voice

"I was thinking we could meet up Thursday to talk"

"Bobby I said no I told you what we had is over"

"Oh come on Kitty we both know that's a joke, that's what we do we break it off try to avoid each other but you know we always get back together"

"Not anymore"

"Don't try to pull that crap with me we both know that you and Peter aren't going to work. Stop lying Kitty" Bobby speaking with a cocky attitude

"Oh that's rich what about you and Rogue. Did you think that shit you've been telling her would make me jealous- I love you don't me laugh!"

"If you're not jealous then why are you freaking out?"

"Why did you tell Peter the ring is for Rogue he told me about that? The game was fun Bobby its time to put it to a rest now."

"What was I going to tell him that I got you an anniversary gift and not Rogue- ha I saved your ass too. Mine looks better though. We can do what ever now no one would dare question our loyalties.

"Bobby…What ever was there isn't anymore, I think it's time to good on those promises you told Rogue when you gave her the vale. No more shows it's time to grow up"

"What's sparking this Kitty…. this is us were talking about"

"No it's not us their hasn't been an us for a while now your been grasping at strings. Deep down you knows that."

"Do you really want to throw away all that fun we had? You can keep up with Peter I can float with Rogue it's fine…. I …"

"Hello? You there?"

"Then we could…."

"Bobby you're breaking up"

"No…. I can her hear you"

"Listen I'm just going to say I over heard Rogue she said she pregnant…..did you hear me pregnant…. I won't break up a family

"Kitty?"

"Hello….Bobby did you hear me? Hello?"

"…" The call had dropped. Kitty hoped that what she told Bobby she could live up to herself. She knew that Bobby didn't love Rogue as much he said he did, the game was different now it wasn't late night kisses and forbidden touch there was a new player an innocent child you didn't ask to be apart of that.

It was never Kitty's fault that students overheard her conversation with Bobby she was talking louder then she thought. Yeah she did say horrible things about Rogue in the past. However hearing the word pregnant made Kitty find her conscious real fast, it was like everyone had been finding there inner self perhaps it was Rogue's turn to make a independent stand.

'Is rising my child fatherless better then this drama? Could I do alone?' she questioned her potential all night while sorting threw Kitty's memories. More details about her and Bobby and Peter with added extra's of her childhood. It was going to be another long night.


	9. Today was Perfect

Picture Perfect-

It was eight am and Rogue was finally starting to sleep. Her pregnancy was turning her into a night owl with the addition of dealing with Kitty's thoughts. She fell into a warm slumber for less then twenty minutes when a monstrous bang rattled her door. Taken back by the commotion Rogue spring out of the bed; sprinting to the door she was under the impression of trouble. Pounding on the door while crying out Rogue's name was Jubilee.

"Rogue! Get up you have to come downstairs" Rogue opened the door struggling to get her night robe on.

"What's the matter is someone hurt"

"No time to explain come on" Jubilee dragged her down the stairs.

"Jubilee hang on I…"

"Come on there no time!" Jubilee shoved her to the kitchen.

"Surprise!" A wave a voices filled the house. The kitchen was decorated in yellow and green streamers, napkins, cups and balloons. Breakfast was set up into a buffet style on the table. On top of the cupboards was a huge poster that read- Rogue's Breakfast Shower with little baby feet as a border. Half the school showed up familiar faces and new ones too.

Rogue was speechless. "Were you surprised?" Jamie asked patting a seat on kitchen bench for Rogue to sit.

"Jubilee did you?" she asked as Jubilee sat next to her

"No. It was Bobby can you believe it? Don't know what gotten in to him"

"hahaha Bobby really?" Rogue joked along

"No Rogue's she is telling the truth, Bobby came to me last with a plan for all this we've been working ever since" Ororo explained serving Rogue a fruit platter

"Bobby?" Rogue couldn't understand this boy, she knew what him and Kitty had been doing, just as she thought the worst of him he does something nice?

"Where is he then"

"Logan said he needed to speak to him or something" Jubilee answered filling her mouth with watermelon.

"Surprise Rogue!" Rogue spun round to see Bobby carrying in a cake "Sorry I missed the reveal I was getting the cake…So what do think? Do you love it?"

"I didn't expect this" she put a plastic smile grinning off her white teeth. It was the classic girlfriend face Rogue hated as much as she hated herself for resulting to it. She was lucky enough that Bobby bought it. For a guy who pored on the fake smiles and jesters he sure couldn't spot a fake one. From there the party took off; Rogue was congratulated by everyone even though everyone knew of her pregnancy beforehand. Shower games were played, question palled in- when are you- you sick yet- what do you hope it is? while music pumped up the school. It wasn't how she envisioned her morning after the night she had, it was actually going good and she didn't want anything to screw it up. For a split second her life looked picture perfect.

"A shower some how I didn't see that coming" the white hair man came in joining in on the festivities.

"Good morning Quicksilver. Sleep well?" Ororo said offering him a muffin

"Oh yes. Glad to see you moved on so quickly Rogue" he shot to the pregnant beauty

"Quickly? What is he talking about Rogue?" Bobby intervened standing behind Rogue

"Oh nothing, we met the other night had a little chat…" Both Quicksilver and Rogue exchanged agreed looks of silence.

"It's amazing how you came up with this; you two must be crazy in love." Pietro teased Bobby. The room instantly became painfully uncomfortable.

"…" the kitchen voiced only crickets as a response.

"…oohhhaaaaaahhhh" Kitty stumbled in front the kitchen she appeared to be heavily drugged. She tripped over the last stair dropping to the ground. Because of the kitchen set up the party could see her confused state.

"Oh Fuck Kitty what happened!" it came as no shock to Rogue when Bobby was the first one to her side. Pietro smirked shaking his head towards Rogue when Bobby was bent over tending to Kitty. Hank rushed the scene next followed by a majority of the party attendees.

"Kitty you ok what happened? Can you hear me" Rogue's mood fainted with Kitty's dramatic entrance it was her shower and Kitty found a way to make it her own. The remaining party members stayed in the kitchen concluded that Kitty was being over dramatic if she was truly ill/ hurt she wouldn't have been able to making done the everlasting mansion stairs. Even though Rogue was the reason for Kitty's headache and confusion there were no traces guilt left in her mind- it was what it was. After seeing the care that Bobby gave her as he placed a hot cloth on her head; Rogue couldn't fake it anymore Bobby's true feeling laid with Kitty and Rogue was second place just like her child would be to him even if he was the father. The only person who ever gave Rogue that much affection was Remy and pushed she pushed him out of her life. How she longed for him.

Hank picked up Kitty and took off for the Med Bay assuring everyone that all she needed was rest, In a performance like tone to match Kitty's entrance. The students hustled back to food area picking at the snack table gossiping about how bad they felt for Kitty. Rogue sat on the bench with Jubilee arm over her shoulder trying to comfort her. Regret and despair was the only emotions left in Rogue and they were shinning all over her face.

Ororo noticed she crossed her arms in pity for Rogue. With her arms wrapped tight around her body, she felt something in her sweater pocket "Ok time to open gifts!" Remy did say to give her present when she looked the most wounded. Since he left this was the first time that Ororo saw Rogue's heart bleed like that day he left.

"Gifts" Rogue lifted her head. She was tempted to tears before Ororo spoke up. It was possible she would have if she didn't remember what a witch once told her. Crying was beneath her, like she realized the mansion too was becoming.

"Didn't know anyone had time for gifts? This all happened so suddenly" Jubilee confessed, she was unable to pick up a gift on the notice that Bobby gave her. He basically broke into her room and told her it was happening in fifth-teen minutes.

"There is one gift" all eyes went to Bobby taken back by his advance planning.

"Actually this was my gift" Logan rolled his eyes with distaste he couldn't believe that Bobby attempted a shower with no gift. "Amateur" he mumbled under his breath.

"Here it's not from me" Ororo handed her the small box out of her sweater pocket they all surrounded Rogue with great anticipation.

"Go on open we… I mean don't you want to see what's in it?" Jubilee asked with anticipation.

Rogue reviewed the box running her fingers over the neat packing and perfect bow.

Carefully she undid

"Wow it looks expensive" Jubilee continued to narrate for the crowd. The box was small with a velvet cover; engraved on it were patterns of gold leafs twirled around the whole box. Rogue removed the lid setting it down in her lap, inside the box on a cushion was a gold necklace with a Stork pendent that had writing on it. Rogue squinted a bit to see it correctly. 'Pink or blue mommy love's you' Rogue said it to herself inwardly. After all this time after everything that happened to them Remy still cared enough to give her a gift that made her welt up. The necklace was the same one that Rogue was looking when she broke down in the mall except he personalized it with the writing.

Rogue was unaware how long she had been quite for, she figured it been a long time when Jubilee grabbed the necklace and read it aloud. A body of awes captured the room with a few watery eyes.

"That's one of most sweetest things I have seen…" They chatted among themselves about the price and imagery.

"…that's wonderful who gave it to you?" Rogue looked to the bottom of the box 'All makes sense now hope she has your eyes'-R. He was the best thing that ever happened to her.

"Wow, Bobby you sure that you didn't….Bobby?" Jubilee questioned looking up into the crowd of students who still stood in circle around Rogue. The group searched among each other finally they unrivaled down the middle showing Bobby against the wall.

"uuummmm…. " Bobby's lazy eyes slowing drifted from his phone to the crowd "Oh sorry I was texting Kitty to see if she wanted anything…what'd I miss" he spaced out with his phone missing the feel good moment of the party.

Stunned, shock and disgusted eyes feasted upon Bobby.

"Are you fucking serious?" they swished back to Rogue's direction to see a pissed Jubilee and unaffected Rogue

"You're a good man dude… good guy" Quicksilver mocked harshly giving him two thumbs up even little Jaime crossed his arms at Bobby

"Drake the mother of your child is almost to tears half pint can get her own hot water bottle." Logan said from contour.

"Excuse me" Rogue sounded bitter. She had to bite her lip when she got up to leave it was the safest thing for her to do. She grunted pass the guess before she was tempted to do something horrible. Her look was only recognizable to one other person.

OOoOOO

Is It I-

Logan found Rogue in her room stuffing a large duffle bag with her belongings. He pushed the door open more showing himself. She didn't stop packing so he spoke trying to get her attention

"I knew you were going to try to run"

"I'm not trying I'm doing"

"You and Bobby need…"

Rogue laughed like she herd the funniest thing "Me and who there hasn't been a me and Bobby in who knows how long" she slid the things off her dresser into her bag.

"Take it from me kid running solves nothing"

"Logan I can't stay here anymore, I can't look at him without thinking about…." She pilled things in her bag with more aggression and speed

"Its Remy baby isn't it?"

Rogue stopped packing, and for once owned up to the question with pride "Yes. Yes this is Remy's child" no tears fell no signs of sorrow or weakness on her face. There wasn't anything else that Logan could say, he understood her dilemma.

Logan brought her close "take this" He sensed that Rogue was frightened

He emptied his wallet giving all his bills to Rogue "Logan I can accept…"

"Listen I'm not your father, I'm only trying to help don't try and make this mushy just make sure to come back so I can see you and the baby…. And if there's trouble call I love a rumble"

OOOOOO

Stand Up-

"It's going to be a winter baby I can feel it"

"That's because all you can feel is cold…"

"If it's a boy I'm going to name it Tommy"

"Why"

"Cause it rhymes with Bobby"

"Let me guess if it's a girl you're going to name her Molly"

"I wasn't thinking it would be a girl but that dose have a nice ring to it"

"You're such a moron…." Jubilee bit back

"You're jealous."

With an appalled faced she jumped at him saying "You should be. That one gift from a another man upstaged your hole sideshow"

"What no one to buy you gifts?" He bullied at her

"You are fucking asshole!"

"How so" he fought like an eight year old

"How so how so!? Where do I begin!"

"Jubilee stay clam it's Rogue's day" Peter interjected the two, coming in between them.

"No let it go on my money is on the firecracker" Pietro insisted sitting next to Jamie on the bench for the view

"Your right, your right…yup your right. Rogues day" Bobby said in an affectionless tone

"Bobby Drake you will get your karma I grantee" she swore over Peters shoulder

"I liked it better when you were in England it was easier to ignore your voice" Jubilee was about to slap him when he Logan came in. He entered the kitchen by slapping Bobby upside the head

"Ouch" Bobby rubbed the back of his head "What was that for!"

"For being dumb as shit" Quicksilver and Jamie had a laugh riot

"Karma I'm telling you karma" Jubilee sat happily

A debate was at work when a fast moving Rogue swooshed by as if a blur. She reached the door when with her duffle bag when she forgot her sweater on the stair railing. Everyone watched her in puzzlement. Rogue was stooped on the last stair going over the content of her wallet. A loud hunk was let out then repeated two more times, a taxi in a rush was calling. Her hand was on the door knob when it froze over.

"Rogue what the hell?"

"I'm leaving" ('hunk!')

"What? No you're not, come on back to the kitchen"

"Funny I think my bags and the awaiting taxi say other wise." (hunk!) The crowd showed up in pieces

"Rogue" ('hunk!')

"It's over."

"Huh" this wasn't only Bobby response but everyone standing there watching

"I forgave you once but I took your princess Kitty's memoires that why she's mess up and I understand now. (Hunk!) I know about everything you two have been doing… Fucking her before me and after me? Holy shit Bobby do I bore you that much! was being with me that horrible Remy sure didn't think so…" Rogue's words acted as nuclear bombs distorting her fragile image that imprisoned her for so long. While some mouths drops others formed a smile like Jubilee who cheered the loudest.

"I gave you all of me Bobby the best I had and this is how you treat me?" (Hunk!) Her eyes were getting misty only because of the anger she felt was getting aired out.

"…What are you saying?"

"That I am no one sloppy second… I was a privilege" she jabbed him hard in the chest "A fucking privilege!" she said it again shoving him hard before her fist hit the ice with impressive force shattering it with the door knob.

"Oh shit!" was the general reaction of the audience. She had one foot out the door and the taxi man got out of the car heading for her bags

"You're pregnant you have to stay…."

"That where your wrong Bobby 'all you have to do in life is die' I get- not having passion or love in your life is worse then death and being with you each day brought me closer to death then any man could."

For the first time Bobby couldn't control her she was a lose canon, letting him have it for all the times he hurt her and made her feel unworthy of being his girl. Everything was coming out all the repressed feelings were finding rest.

"Where will you go!" he yelled, the conversation was moving out the door to the front entrance as did the mob of students.

"Doesn't matter as long as your not there" she was smiling, a genuine happy smile, like it was her first time trying it. The taxi diver closed the trunk and got in the diver side signaling Rogue, she was about to get in when Bobby screamed out.

"I can't just let you walk away with my child!" he waved the necklace in the air

Rogue bent over to the front window speaking to the driver, she then coolly walked up to Bobby close enough to kiss him. Slowly her arm reached down to meet his and she plucked the gold necklace from his shaking hands. Her mouth landed next to his ear were she spoke slowly with sinful lips

"That's because it was never yours to begin with" it was meant to sound vindictive full of poison, for Bobby it was both a dagger into his manhood and his pride. Rogue walked back to cab getting in, she noticed that she finally did what she always wanted be herself. The car drove off down the driveway, some students stood amazed while others speechless and rest felt proud of her.

OOOOO

No Answer-

"No answer?"

"non"

"Did you leave a message?"

"Every time his message box is full"

"Keep trying he needs to come home"

"Père you think he come and forget everything?"

"Don't care if he forgives… I want him back, we need him back…. he's my son"

OOOO

Hide-

Remy sat in the living room shuffling a deck of cars with his cell phone charging. Bored and unable to get the angle that hunts his dreams out of his mind he decided to check his message's to determine his next path

You have sixty new messages, Message one- Remy its Henry père wants.. (Message deleted beeppp) Message two Remy its Henry listen… (Message deleted beeepppp) Message three We want you to come home! (Message deleted)

"Here" he threw the phone to a younger man

"Why are you giving this to me?" Remy was already walking away

"Burn it trash it I don't care what just keep it away from me"

"It's your phone why would you ever want me to…?"

"I don't want to hear what they have to say not anymore" Remy left the room he suddenly need a strong drink

"Where are you going?"

"Out!" he slammed the door behind him


	10. Today is Over

Remy-

Remy sat on twelfth story balcony in Paris, watching the cars lights pass by. He did something that night that he hadn't done in years he pick up a cigarette and lit it. In between puffs he thought back to Angel that broke his heart. He thought about her like he did every night, she was the last thought in the night and first in the morning.

"Drink?" and pale hand reached down to his chest with a bourbon in hand.

"Non. I think its time for me to leave"

"But you just got here" the woman responded

"And its time go" he went into the house for his coat. If being with Rogue was no longer an option there was only one other place he wanted to be back in New Orleans but to do that would mean he would have to make a great sacrifice.

"Did I do something wrong you said this was what you wanted"

"I thought it was"

"It's me isn't"

He gave her the once over "Your right it is"

"What? Am I not your taste…am I too ugly for you!"

Remy stopped putting on his jacket and looked a women; she was 5'8, with shoulder length auburn hair in big curls. Her skin was milky smooth; her smile was wide strong with eyes deeper then the forest in summer.

"You look to good… not complete though chere" Remy held her shoulder explaining. This was his third failed night in Paris. This particular woman being the only one he fully rejected. The other two left him feeling empty. Remy thought by taking the image home that hunted him it would intern cure him. Somehow it didn't work out so well, it made him want her more…

OoooO

Rogue-

The shadows of the tress bumped off the glass window of the train. Rogue watched them aimlessly. Thinking of the love that got away, besides having her heart he had a child growing within her. Rogue said a prayer that he would forgive her for not telling him the truth. She played with the necklace running it lightly over her stomach. She was grateful to have a part of him with her at all times.

Her phone vibrated – new text message adding to the fifty other messages. She wasn't ready to talk to anyone. Then it rang the first time someone tried calling, she looked down at the display Logan-

***** ---------*****

It is II-

"Where are you going to go?"

"It's strange- Remy said he won't return home until this father changed his ways, I can't envision him wanting his child to born anywhere else…"

"Where will you stay?"

"Don't know"

"What will you do?"

"Don't know"

"What do you know?"

"I know that it feels right Logan. Remy isn't coming back. I want this child to grow up with as much of Remy in it as possible…. I never judged you for leaving me." She packed franticly from a desk draw, she found two things

"…I knew I was coming back can you say the same thing" she handed him her white silk gloves an old piece of her that died

"Going to take a bit more then that kid"

She threw him a small blue vale that hid behind the gloves "catch"

"Is this"

"Yup complements of Bobby" the vile almost broke in Logan's grip of anger.

"Good bye Logan"

"See you later Marie" Logan left first back to the 'party'

**** -------------***

Rogue answered the phone "Hey Logan"

"Stripes did you reach?"

"Almost I'm coming in to the station now. I'll call you when I'm settled"


	11. The Red Banner

The Red Banner-

Where too?-

Walking out of the station was the most liberating feeling Marie had in long time. The waves of independents washed over her boosting her confidence. When Logan asked her where was going she lied slightly. Remy always spoke of a diner a little way from the city. He said that no matter who you are you would never be judged. The place housed a million different souls finding food work and there individuality. 'Anyone who is anyone knows that place'. It gave Remy a fresh start why couldn't it give her one too?

Marie hailed a cab outside the station "Where to miss" she didn't realize how much she missed the smooth southern accents until hearing it come out of a strangers mouth.

"Have you ever heard of the Red Banner?" Marie almost crashed into the windshield from the force the driver slammed on the breaks with.

"Sorry Miss if you want to go to them there places its going to cost you extra" he looked at her from the mirror's reflection.

"I'll pay"

"How much do you know about those side of the tracks?"

"That's where you can find second chances and I don't need your permission will you drive me or not?"

"That's because they take away your first and then make you pay for your second one" he murmured to himself.

"What was that I couldn't hear you?"

"I said I will take you" he started up the car again and they were off down pass the inner city roads to the Red Banner.

"I take it you my need a place to stay?" They diver asked Marie, it was the first time either spoke since the forty minute trip took way.

"You don't have to answer me, if you don't want to. All I'm saying that if you need a place to stay there is an old time hotel two blocks east of the Banner. If you would like I can drop you there so you don't have to walk around with your bags."

There was something odd about the man Marie admitted to herself. She hadn't put mucg thought into were she would stay. "….Two blocks east?"

"Yes and the hotel is real nice too, cheap rent for foreigners…Would you like me to stop?" Marie nodded her head replying to young man all awhile she kept her head tilted up gazing out the window, as if she was royalty. Pulling up to hotel the driver got out of the car taking Marie's bag inside. They exchanged looks at the staircase entrance to wood building.

"The name is Baryon…Baryon Boudreaux." He handed her a card "If you ever need a ride or anything" his smiled dripped in sin. Marie took the card she wanted to get to The Banner sooner then later and it was starting to get dark out. Marie walked in to the antique looking hotel.

"Welcome to the Moonshine Hotel" a distance voice told her. Marie got why the cab driver said it Old time hotel. There was no elevator, there were only five floors, the whole make up was built out of wood. It did carry an old French feel, with the dark drapes and delicately crafted furniture which she liked.

"Miss would like a single or double room." the man at the counter questioned. Marie unfortunately couldn't focus on the nerdy looking man at the desk, she was being eyed down by a group of guys in the far corner.

"Miss?"

"Sorry yes a single would be fine"

"Ok we pay daily here, there is no room service or dinning hall but you are welcomed to the kitchen if the chef cooks. We don't care what you do when you do as long as it doesn't interrupt us from what we are doing got it?" Marie held a blank expression man said everything so quickly "....for today its twenty dollars rent"

Marie's eyes widen a bit a the price the diver wasn't joking it was cheap "Yeah I know its cheap, that cause we don't get many out of towners staying here and if they do, it isn't for long." She handed the money to the nerdy guy the money unable to shake the unnerving feeling the men in the corner gave her.

"I'll get Marcus to help you with your bags." Marie wondered over to the stair case waiting for him to arrive. On the walls was a photo of a tall thin blonde woman, jumping onto the back of a man. His face was covered by her falling hair on his face, they looked like they were in love. Even with his face covered it was like Marie had met that man before his stature was familiar.

"Ready?" Marie stopped playing guessing games and followed Marcus with the wolfish smile up the stairs. She walked two paces behind him so they wouldn't have to make eye contact. Marcus reminded Marie of a cocky varsity captain, that was never her style but they were always fond of her.

"Room 407" the he said, moving from the door way so Marie could get in, hearing the door close she let go of a heavy sigh.

The room was medium size with a cramp washroom. It was dusty and smelled like old wood. Marie went further into the room taking it all in. There was one double bed with old sheets, a wardrobe and night stand "Cozy" she said to her self. The summer sun had her sweating already, when she realized there was no air conditioning, the window was her only escape. She took off her shirt leaving on her tank top it exposed her growing belly. Marie turned with her eyes closed to the window letting the air cool her sweat. Upon opening her eyes a greedy cocky grin meet her panicked frown; the man 'Marcus' had been watching her the whole time. The door was shut and he was leaning against it with a tilted head.

"Thanks that was all I needed" she stated almost as warning for him to leave.

"Is that everything I can help you unpack…" he asked coming closer to her

"No thank you"

"Sure? Its getting late I can tuck you in or help you clean up our washrooms can be difficult" he slithered further.

"If your trying to hit on me you better stop I don't want none"

"None of what you don't even know what I'm selling" he walked toward her filling in the empty space. With her back to window there was literally no where to go.

'You're seriously going to try and pick up a pregnant chick, fucking creep' Marie thought inwardly. "What is that you are selling?" she decided to play it up, putting a lost and innocent act.

"Well it's big" (Ouh Marie would comment as he spoke)

"Strong" (Ouh) he was peering into her eyes

"As strong as these muscles" she mocked eyeing him up and down

"Even stronger and it can last all night long…" he stood with his arms locking her against the window

Marie ran her hand from his jeans up his chest to his cheek were her hand rested. Pulling him to her, he leaned in for the kill "…Promise" Marie questioned spreading apart her fingers. The man that wouldn't take no for an answer so Marie gave him answer he wouldn't soon forget. She kept her hand firm on his cheek long enough for him to blackout, but blocked his memories he was the last person she wanted rolling around in her head. She rolled his body out into the hall and locked the door behind her.

"Best time as any to find the Banner… I gotta get out of here soon"

XXXXXXXX

The Red Banner- Wanted

The Red Banner wasn't far for Marie to walk to the cab diver was correct with his description for once. It stood out of place on the left side of the street on the other side was a plaza strip covering the basics food clothing etc. Coming closer to it, it seemed liked she entered a different side of town.

'Wanted waitress' Marie had no skill as a waitress but she figured it couldn't be harder then being an X-men.

Opening the door the place didn't appear that bad, it was lose diner the kind you find in an old gangster film. There weren't a lot of people there but it wasn't empty, the waitress worked like a unitized machine it was impressive their speed and positive attitude. They wore purple skirts, black tanks tops with Red Banner writing in red as their uniforms.

Marie was walking over to the bar when yelling erupted from behind her. Two guys started to fight over a lady with a waitress was caught in the tango. The waitress tried to weave in and out avoiding the punches and screams of the women. She was almost free when one of the men flung his hand back to punch other man, hitting her head. The tray of food went flying and girl falling. Marie jumped forward catching the tray while extending a hand for the fallen waitress.

The crowd stooped to stare at the impressive moves; she had cat like grace and stability. The waitress on the floor looked up at Marie with twisted grin.

"Nice catch"

"I heard you were looking for a waitress" Marie replied coyly

"MJ" the waitress stated sticking out her hand

"Marie" she took her hand

"Follow me to the back" MJ told her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Listen Carefully-

MJ and Marie sat in the head office; Marie showcased her talent in front of the right person MJ was the boss of the diner. And what a boss they sat in the dimly lit room, MJ was studying her face trying to summarize Marie. The feeling was well recuperated by Marie, she wasn't dumb enough to crack under the pressure and reveal any personal information. Logan had thought her how to play hardball with combination of Ororo's facial control the odds were in Marie's favor.

"What's your last name?" MJ started trying to catch her off guard.

"What's the J for?"

"Jetter"

"Darkholme" Marie spoke quickly crossing her legs

"Why did you leave Mississippi?"

"Beg your pardon" she wasn't amused

"Your accent it Mississippi based but there's hints of the North? You running?" MJ was good at her tactics.

"Or coming" Marie answered like stone keeping her composer. Her sessions with Ororo showed there use.

"How old are you?" she traced Marie's facial features

"Old enough"

"Then why you got white air"

"Genetics" Marie was quick she stayed on her toes well for someone that isn't from these parts. MJ thought

"Fare enough…." she stood up and went to the closet behind her, the new comer was good, the answers she give were perfect, to the point with no sign of personal attachment "Working here we all have nick names"

"You mean MJ isn't your real name" Marie interjected dryly trying to sound surprised

"No one uses there real name, nickname's help to draw the line of the pass and the present" She gestured to Maries belly "…Got it streaks? No one asks questions without being ready to answer some" she tossed Marie a black tank top "I take it you can supply your own skirt"

Marie bowed her head confidently "Good you can take the ten o'clock shift I suggest you go get changed"

"The ten shift like the one in seven minutes"

"What you got a date?" MJ was pushing to see how much she was willing to commit

"I don't walk with purple skirts"

"Here now you have one" The door knocked a waitressed came in

"Père is online two"

"Ok take streaks, show her the ropes" she said taking up the phone, as Marie and the red headed waitress left the room

"How's London, my husband is still breathing I hope" conversation went on.

"Hello to you too Mercy, he's breathing well I assure you. The diner remains in one piece I trust" an old sly voice rumbled on the phone

"Jean-Luc you have no faith in me do you?"

"Plenty or I wouldn't have given Henry person to make you his wife… it is and always will be the assassins I don't trust"

"Nothing along those lines only good news"

"Oh"

"I found a waitress"

"So soon that's almost laughable" he was believing Mercy

"No she's the real deal; she showed no fear in coming in defiantly not from around these parts. Her Mississippi accent is still strong…. I saw her in action she has speed balance and grace. Her emotional control is better then some of our thieves now" she spoke proudly.

"Sounds promising, I feel a but coming"

"She's pregnant" added in like it was second rate news

"And you still took her?"

"Can't abandon a woman with child guild law… trust me child or not she has game"

"You feel she is approachable for the empty position on the Guild then?"

"If I didn't I wouldn't have hired her"

"Continue with what you are doing but make no deals until I return, me and Henry are needed in France for a few days"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Else Where- Hidden in France

Gambit sat lonely in his room. He hadn't showered in days, his stubble was growing out of control. When Remy was in France as a child and young man it always brought him joy, however lately the beautiful city has been doing nothing for him. He assured himself when he arrived that he would leave with a mended heart instead the angel continues to hunts his dreams. So he lays a wake all day in his bed staring at the scenery chugging back bourbon. The housemate Remy welcomed in was getting worried.

"Your father is coming" He told Remy who was motionless on the bed

"When"

"A couple days you going to leave?" Remy didn't even bother to turn to look at him in the door frame

"No you're the only one who knows I'm here. I want it kept that way got it homme"

"You would know this information if you turned on your phone" He twiddled with it in his hand

"Not ready to listen to him"

"Why Gamb…"

"He always lies! He sold me out" Remy busted in.

"You've become a burn out"

"I am no…."

"Gambit look around! You haven't left this room in days you don't smile or eat what has happened to you who did this to you…"

"Get out" Remy voice was gentle

"I said get out! And I know you been wearing my cloths you thief!" Remy removed a card from his pocket charging it, aiming for his cousin Theo who made a mad dash to avoid being hit.

XXXXXXXXX

Beauty-

It was Friday which meant that Marie had successful completed the four day trail. She was now considered full time staff, meaning that she couldn't make any excuse or slip ups pregnant or not there is was no more soft punches. The whole time she had been working her swollen breast became legendary with her tiny belly that was highlighted in her tight tank top. Marie couldn't change the physical from of her body but the she could change the awful nickname of streaks why was it always about her hair?

Marie sat patently in the seat huddled together with five other women waiting for her turn at the solon, as it was her turn an impatient woman jumped in to the chair in front of her. She was tall sender with long brown hair she sat comfortably, the designer was about to pick up a comb when a small knife with perfect aim pinned it to the wall

"I believe it was the freak with the white hairs turn" double time the woman came out of the seat, the designer gestured for Marie and the solon continued like a knife wasn't stuck in the wall.

"Awe, thanks?" Marie was unsure on how to handle a treat in her favor

"Don't worry about it, I did for Marcus for whatever reason he likes you says you're a nock out"

"That's where I know you from. You're the lady on the wall" It was the lady from the picture but with straight black hair clearly dyed.

"And"

"Nothing… thanks"

"Want to thank me don't be such a bitch to my cousin next time say hi flash him a smile" She told Marie as she got into the chair

"What can I do for you?"

"Anything just different" Marie told the stylist

"I can do that… If you want to do a big change I have some pregnancy safe dye?" she asked Marie who lit up smiling as her approval.

"The name is Bella just Bella" the black hair model said behind her magazine

"Marie" she said to Bella who was taking a seat next to her

"You seem alright…for a freak don't do anything to piss me off that knife won't be in you. Alright?" Marie was taken back by her strong commanding authority like behavior it was obvious she was someone important around those parts. The solon only spoke when she did and conversation changed and dropped at her will. Bella was hiding someone thing, that Marie was out on she hated being out on things. Bella hid her lies well as well as she covered up in her natural hair color the black was obviously not her real color, it didn't suit her at all Marie thought.

"You like my hair New York black better then Midnight black right?" Bella asked turning to Marie

"Yup defiantly" and by yup she meant it looked like dirt

Marie could have responded negatively to her offering but she was in no position to pas up friends in a strange town.

XXXXXXX

Bam!-

Marie walked into the diner; her hair was cut to her jaw lines wrapped in big curls. She hair color was the same just a bit closer to red side and her white bangs were gone. She was pretty hot for local waitress

"This change's nothing your name is still streaks!" Mercy yelled from the bar when all the eyes of the diner shifted from Mercy short skirt to Marie's fresh body.

XXXXXXXX

Dinner for Two?-

"I'm so glad to be going home Père, I've missed Mercy" Henry explained to his father as they were seated at an upscale hotel owned by the Guild in France.

It was one of there houses they privately owned. Not all houses were hotels they ranged from garages to beach houses posing as a regular place but really a safe haven for thieves on their travels.

"As you should, you did well on this trip" Jean-Luc said taking up his napkin putting it in his lap

"Thanks, you're not as rusty as they say" Henry said from behind the menu

"Rusty! I could out perform you any day"

"You two still at it?" Theo came in and pulled up a seat, dressed familiarly

"Theo! Welcome" Jean-Luc was delighted to see a few home bund Guild member

"How are things?"

"Bon Bon" Theo said looking over the menu

"Didn't think that I would get a chance to see you" Henry added

"Like I would let you leave"

"When you planning on coming back Theo?"

"Soon I hope I'm nearly finished with this client here" Henry give him a disbelieving glare

"Ah, yes she was picky eh?" Jean- Luc commented "Hold one second" he pick up his phone "…excuse I must take this" soon as his father was out of sight, Henry gabbed Theo's arm pulling him to a corner

"Cut the bull I know you know where he is"

"Henry you're gasping at straws" Theo trying to get out his choke hold

"Don't give me that! We both know Remy better then anyone he would not turn himself off from the world with out having a contact close"

"Why would that be me homme?"

"Don't know…Maybe because you're wearing his duster!!!" Henry lighted up of him only to slam him harder into the wall.

"Lies!" Theo attempted to defend himself

"There is a deck of cards in every pocket" Henry demonstrates

"….that's because…." Theo's eyes roamed the room trying to explain

"Ah, Ah, Ah, what? You were always a horrible liar." Theo shuffles uncomfortably "Give him this letter for me seeing how he will not answer us." Henry let go of the Theo pressing off the creases of his suit.

"And if he doesn't take it"

"I have eyes at every house… I'll find him eventually I will not let him break the Guild more then it is" Henry said matter of factily.

XXXXXXXX

Late Night-

"Busy night today guys don't worry I will add in the double time this time" Mercy joked signaling to the other waitress off locking the door behind them. It was Maries turn to stay with her as she counted the till and restocked.

"Ugh it's almost three am." Marie said cleaning off the table tops

"Craziness huh sometimes I wonder how much longer I can do this" she stated while counting money

"What do you mean?"

"I want a family Strikes, so does my husband… nothing else matters then rising your children right"

"I hear you" they spoke to each other in-between obstacles of their work

"Is that why you left?"

"There wasn't anything left for me…"

"Understood…how are you not sleepy?"

"Oh I don't sleep until six or seven these days thanks to this little guy"

"Guy it's a boy?!" Mercy face lit up with excitement

"Ahhh, I don't know" Marie's tone turned rushed and soft

"Waiting for the day huh to be surprised?"

"No I never looked" she said it quickly hoping the topic would end

"What!? How could you not look it's your child! Do you not want to see how it looks, to witness the heart beat, and see it move?" Mercy was spitting and her hand anciently knocked over the tip jar, piles of pennies and quarters hit the ground. Her sudden rise in aggression was shocking to Marie

"…." Marie was speechless

"Who's your doctor here?"

"I…. don't have one?" she was so unsure of herself, it was like she turned into Rogue for a minute

"Holy Shit! What the hell is wrong with you? You are carrying a precious gift and you act like you don't want anything to do with it!...is there a father or did you do it alone too"

"Hey I don't need this shit from you! You have no ideal where or what I've been threw! What happened to leaving the line were it's huh?" she picked up her stuff and headed for the door, hearing someone condemn Remy was last line for her.

"Streaks I'm sorry… I got a little carried away… Its hard for me is all… I can't have kids" her voice deemed at the end.

"Doesn't give you right to judge me!" Marie was fuming she left to get away from judgment

"I apologize please don't walk home alone it's late" she motioned towards Marie who already unlocked the door

"Been doing it since I got here no need for concern now" Marie crossed her arms with attitude

"…What?... the other girls let you leave? Streaks its dangerous out there we're on the border line"

"Of what?" Marie didn't get it truly she didn't understand

"Where are you staying?"

"Sliver Light Hotel"

"You can't Marie trust me it's a bad place for you and your child…"

"Oh here we go judging again you know what fuck off you can keep your job!"

"Marie wait!"

"….Thanks for caring judgmental bitch" Marie slammed the door behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The nerve of woman, it had Marie overly upset. She couldn't handle any more of that place she always felt out of the picture constantly. Hank warned no stress in any form it was bad for the child and her, she needed control at all time. Finally reaching the hotel Marie was in no mood for side chatter. Stepping in she felt the attention shift directly on her. What was with these people their eyes were like vouchers. Ever time she passed the waiting area of the hotel she was stared at. Men were forever in the lobby area even though Marie could swear that there couldn't be more then three rooms filled.

"Hey" The dark gloomy voice rose from behind her

"…Hi…Marcus" her pauses were deliberate

"You ok?"

"Sleepy" short and sweet she was almost to stairs

"I'll walk you up"

"No…" she added in demandingly

"Freak your stripes are gone" 'Fucking hell!' Marie thought inwardly "Oh is Marcus walking you up how sweet of him huh?" Bella smiled at the pair, giving Marie bright wide eyes they were a warning- do what I say and you won't have me as an enemy.

"Yes he was" submission is a bitch

"I'm going out for a while I'll be back soon" Bella told the pair

"Bye Bella" Marcus waved her off and Marie was already half way up to second floor.

XXXXXXXX

407-

Marie and Marcus landed at her door, with Maries pace it was sad that Marcus couldn't catch the hint. She stuck the key in the door cracking it a bit; Marcus's harsh breathing was coarse on her back

"You look real pretty with your hair like that" she turned to face him

"Thanks I appreciate…" Marcus mounted his lips to hers in a haste

"Ahmmmsmmm" she screamed trying to push him off of her. She pushed with all her might

"Get off I said no!" He pushed her into the room the door collapsed behind him

"That wasn't so bad was it? Come on babe I promise the next round will be better"

"What the fuck is wrong with you there will be no second rounds get the fuck out!"

"Haha that's what you think" he advanced towards her, she kicked bit and screamed. Marie dug her nails deep into his skin. Her powers were not working, her facial expression was stunned. Scratching the side of his face was her only defense. Marcus gave her a punch harder then he would hit some men. Marie dropped back on the bed; the room was spinning and her eye lids felt heavy.

"Didn't think we knew that you were a mutant did you, we're not stupid you know… I was out for hours when you left" He shuffled atop of her pinning her hands to the bed. "That is why I injected with the cure when we're climbing the stairs" he pulled the skirt off reveling her panties Marie cried out "For the love of God I'm pregnant!!"

Coning her hands together with is one hand Marcus traced his other hand over her tiny hump down the rest of her body to her panties "I always thought that a pregnant women was one of the sexiest things a man could wish for I guess I got my wish" Marie continued to scream as he mingled her breast. "I told you it was hard and strong and now you get to experience it all night… don't worry I don't tire easy" he pulled off her underwear completely.

A candle holder flew from the window hitting the Marcus in the head just as he was reaching for his belt buckle. He let go of Marie charging after the night figure by the window. Marie made a mad break for the door but it was locked her shaking hands couldn't open it. She pounded and twisted the door until her fingers burned and blood started to run. Two large crashes and a yeap were heard behind her, it was the single most terrifying moment in her life.

"Streaks" Never had Marie been so glad to hear that ridiculous nick name "Its ok no don't" she spoke to the man next to her putting out her hand to stop his moving to Marie "We wont come any closer then we are… we will not hurt you this Etienne my cousin" They had Marie at strikes. She bolted to them Etienne picked up the blanket off the bed wrapping it around her. She couldn't hold back any longer Marie busted out in tears; Mercy held her close to her chest rocked her gently. Etienne went to window signaling the other men outside below the window. The front door could be heard opening loud screams, chatter and violence followed.

"Stay behind me I'll get you out safe Marie" Etienne said opening the door

"He gave me the cure" she looked down at Marcus lifeless body like a tortured child shaking out of fear. Marcus's neck had been snapped

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy was seated in the big arm chair in his room over looking the country view. Theo bragged in stomping his feet as he did it, he marched over to Remy blockeding his few.

"Here" Theo handed Remy an envelope

"What the sour face for homme" Remy took the envelope looking up at his cousin

"We should go home now…today Remy how long do u plan to hide out"

"If you feel you the need to leave then go"

"The Guild doesn't need me Remy they need you… its time to reclaim what is rightfully yours" Remy couldn't stand it anymore he got up from his chair to leave like he's been doing.

"It's mine now is it? But when I tried to help to make a difference they didn't want to hear me out..."

"That was then Remy"

"Does it make stabbing me in the back any less painful" They argued on

"Read the damn note Remy and listen for once… Where are you going to go the Guild is your home…"

"What difference will it make I'm not going back Theo"

"It's worst then ever there Remy if you called or answered you would know that." Remy tuned away from his cousin not wanting to listen to news Theo called after him as he walked away.

"Remy the Assassins tried to assault a woman today; she was pregnant…now they want Revenge for their own"

Remy stomach flipped on its self he felt sick physically ill at the thought of someone doing that to poor defenseless women. Both Guilds seemed to losing their sense of honor to Remy things weren't meant to turn out that way. His first thoughts went of Marie his Marie what if some had tried to harm her and her child in such a manner. He might not be able to protect her the way he wanted too. She would want him to do the right thing and make a change, after all that's what he preached to her.

A couple of hours later Remy emerged from his thoughts for the first time her was in different room of the house. He sat in the living room reviewing the letter "Theo!" he yelled searching the house.

"…Remy are you lost your not in your room" He joked entering the room "What the matter"

"Call my father tell him we will be needing transportation" Theo jumped up in excitement to hear Remy voice; it was his old careless fun loving tone he remembered. The news that Remy was willing to listen to his father, the part about going back to Bayou was the frosting on his cake.

"Don't look so happy homme…I have a few terms of my own."


	12. The Red Banner Welcome

Red Banner- Welcome Home

Because Marie was staking the whole ride to the mansion and the fear had been put in her the LeBeau's thought it would be best to let her rest, giving her as much space as she required. Only Tante Mattie was allowed to see her, she's been the family's care giver since Henry was born. Tante Mattie brought some food up for Marie to eat soft food that she could easily digest for the baby.

"Brought you some soup child…" Marie lay curled up in the sheets of the bed, she wasn't crying there weren't any tears left in her to use. Tante understood that Marie wasn't going to respond to idle conversation still Tante knew how to tap into people play off them she was devilishly good at it.

"Your eight weeks…" Marie got up and turned around to face the gentle old face holding a tray of food. They blinked at each other for a while; Marie didn't know why but she found comfort in Tante's old eyes.

"…To the day actually" Tante put down the tray

"You're a strong one" She placed her and over Marie's womb feeling around "How much do you know about what's happening inside you"

"…Awe not much I'm a horrible woman I know" she curled her legs up to her chest

"No your not" Tante took hold of Marie's hand bring her hand close to Maries face sitting at the foot of Maries bed. "See this" all Marie saw was a dirty hand "Your nails are full of dirt no doubt skin too form when you starched him" She took her next hand "This one is swollen from you hitting him"

She paused then placed a cold pack on Maries head near her huge bruise expanding from her cheek to the corner of her eye "…From when you faced monstrous blows and never stopped yelling or they wouldn't have been able to find you" She was kind woman Marie thought "Your not a horrible woman a horrible woman wouldn't have fought so hard for the life within in her. You will make a wonderful mother"

"You're a sweet woman" Marie told her as her way of saying thank you

"I'm an old woman to knows a few things…The power housed around your belly is mighty one, you guard it well" Marie let lose a wiggly smile "I do feel a poison in your veins I have never sensed before"

Marie inhaled holding in her breath "I am a mutant…" she stalled for a reaction when there was none she continued "He gave me the cure… I don't know what it will do to me or my baby. It's not safe…" her eyes drowned with sorrow

"Nothing appears to be wrong with your womb only you" Marie's eye's lit up with fear but Tante put an arm on her shoulder "Don't worry my child I will call a doctor to come see you as soon as possible" Marie wasn't able to understand how she knew all this by touch she figured that Tante was mutant too.

"You all have been so generous I don't know how to thank you all"

"You could eat the food that I brought you and get a good night sleep your body needs it"

"Deal"

Tante went to get up handing Marie the tray "We usually have breakfast together in the morning if you're up to it you are free joining us. Sensing how much we care for you will put you at ease helping you heal." She said with a smiling face

"I will consider it thank you"

"Good night Coquin" Tante closed the door behind her

XXXXX

"She is upstairs now" Henry asked

"Yes Tante is looking after her" Mercy explained

"I don't like this Mercy those Assassin's are shifty people" Henry roamed the family study with his wife and cousin.

"It isn't like that Henry" Etienne defended "Your were not there homme this wasn't a pot to infatuate us he was going to hurt her" he protested sharing a drink for himself

"You killed him…" Henry snapped back

"For the honor if your willing to rape a woman let alone one that is with child you shouldn't walk this earth… I would do it again in a heart beat"

"You killing him has lunched a war I don't…" Etienne stopped him mid sentence

"If Remy was here there wouldn't be a war he would justify the killing"

"…I'm not Remy" Henry grinned his teeth to say "Not saying the man doesn't deserve death; I don't know how this will affect the Guilds we are already breaking apart with the assassins on upper hand."

"I take it the calls to Remy were unsuccessful?" Etienne hopefully asked

Henry rolled his eyes at his younger cousin "I'm saying that we play it safe, no info, no family ties. Nothing. The poor thing could be part of the Assassins plan without even knowing it, wouldn't be the first time. And now with Remy…"

"He's coming back…" Etienne said faithfully

"We will see won't we, we know that good things don't follow right now. Let's wait and see how the meeting with Guild leaders go, I'm sure your father will tell us everything in the morning" Mercy jumped in before a fight could break out, taking her husbands hand guiding him way from Etienne to bed.

xxXXXXXXXXxx

The family conversed over the night events in French at the breakfast table the next morning. The smell of sausages, egg's, hash browns was heavenly.

'So the meeting was unsuccessful, its ok we come back from worst times' Mercy tried to sound optimistic.

'Yes we will' Jean-Luc responded a bit disappointed by the news

'Have you thought more about what we discussed over the phone?'

'I have been yes Mercy, still I want to see her in action for myself when she's better, till then we play it low key' Jean-Luc ordered sipping his coffee.

'Word from Remy?' Etienne wondered out loud

'None yet I can only hope'

'There will be' he reassured Jean- Luc

'Sure' Henry muffled under his breath

'I know one thing if Remy was here he would be sweet on the beauty we have upstairs' Tante jumped in to stop the brewing arguments.

'Tante I take it you sent up breakfast for her'

'Yes and I agree with Etienne Remy won't hold out forever something is calling to him' she chucked as did the family thinking about Remy's old wolfish ways

One squeak of the floor board and the heads rolled with tense body's ready for action they faced the door way to see Marie standing there puzzled with their reaction.

"Cher Dieu" Etienne said shocked that she creped up on a group of thieves, Mercy sat back comfortably in her seat smiling smugly Jean- Luc and her husband.

"Marie you have come to join us how wonderful pull up a chair and I serve you some breakfast" Marie did as she was told nervously feeling like everyone was looking at her she sat self consciously biting her lips. Etienne broke the ice

"Your eyes are amazing, you look much better this morning"

"Yeses" fille the table making way for idle conversation to start again

"… Oh that's Henry" Etienne sighed sadly at the last part pointing to Henry.

"Thank you" Marie said to Tantte when her food was served "Thank all of you for everything you've done for me I don't know how but I will return the favor" Jean-Luc smiled at her strive for independence and inner determination it reminded him of his lost son.

"Oh I fired Jen at the diner on fifth…" Mercy announced before stuffing her mouth to avoid further discussion.

"What why?" Henry cried it was hard to find replacements with skills plus loyalty.

"Clam done son, Marie can take over as manger" Marie almost choked on her eggs Jean-Luc only wore a smile on his face.

"Excuse me?" Henry was just as much shocked as Marie was

"You can take the job it pays more which you will need for your child, within walking distance for those rare days the drivers are off, cleaner, a complete smokeless environment plus benefits….I won't take no for an answer" All eyes shifted back and forth between the two finally laying on Marie. Taken back she didn't want to seem disrespectful or desperate. Mercy was mouthing the words yes to her repeatedly

"…Ok I would love to" work was work and judging from what she's seen in the town work wasn't easy to come by.

Mercy let out a ringing girlish scream, everyone's eye twitched a little. The men could understand her joy, she like Henry always wanted a little sister in the Guild and he knew how much she suffered with no one to fully understand what she goes threw.

"You know what this means right?"

"No…" Marie responded slowly

"Shopping! You need an update work attire."

"You don't even know of she up to it yet, give her time to rest" Marie thought about the more she rest the more the night replayed in head she needed to keep busy for her sanity.

"No I'm fine a little shopping won't do any harm the walk would be nice"

Mercy clapped happily while the guys rolled there eyes they knew that to Mercy shopping was never done in little amounts.

XXXXXXX

It was mid after noon the ladies were gone shopping, the young men went to town leaving Jean-Luc alone. He sat outside enjoying the view of the grounds reading a newspaper.

"Jean-Luc the phone" Tante called to him for the door

"Told you I wasn't taking any calls this afternoon"

"It's him."

XXXXXXXX

"There see you look good as new"

"Wow MJ you sure are good with make up"

"Bruises are nothing I can't handle"

"Must be with you working at bar and all"

"Ah huh the bar" Mercy reapplied her lipstick in the washroom mirror

"Marie listen I'm sorry for the things that I said I shouldn't have crossed that line"

"I'm the one that's sorry you were only looking out for me I should have listened" Marie confessed.

"Your safe now staying with us, your already becoming family"

"What no way! But I am grateful" she fixed her clothes

"Yes Marie you are. Père offered you a job on the spot to mange his business no less some people wait years before he would trust them to cut his lawn" her eyes wide with disbelief.

"Could you blame him the lawn freaking huge!" they laughed exiting the washroom of their third store

"Let's go the best boutique is down this street you need a dress for ever occasion with this family. Trust me"

XXXXXXX

"Oh that's a sexy number I'm sure your husband would love that" Marie complimented Mercy on the silk two piece number with a fluffy tail.

"Henry yeah I'm sure he would if he was here longer then one night" she said shoving the outfit back onto the rack.

"Sometimes one night is all it takes" Marie rubbed her belly

"He was a one night affair"

"Meant to be one, I know were I went wrong now"

"Oh" Mercy said curiously. Picking up a knee length black strapless dress with a big fitted bow on the back passing it to Marie

"Yup one night means one time not multiple transactions" they laughed hysterically

"You minx"

"Guilty" she answered examining the dress Mercy gave her

"Then seriously why are you not with him the way you spoke of him you sound almost in love"

"I was I mean I am…I love him still, I was reason it didn't work I shut down" Marie's eyes became clouded and cold Mercy figured she was lucky enough to get this far with the conversation she decided not to push her luck any further.

"Love can do that to you can't it?"

"You're with your love" Marie said in a little jealous tone

"I am yes but it took forever to get here lets just say me and Henry were from different worlds I spent years trying proving myself to him and his family" they continued to pick at the racks

"Worked didn't it" Mercy came up empty handed taking a seat in one of the store's seated area's.

"Yeah it did goes to show you that you can't give up. I'm sure your prince will rescue you before our family drives you insane"

"That would be an event" Marie admitted putting back the dress

"Aren't you getting that?"

"I have no money MJ you know that"

"I also know we own this store so yes you are." She demanded Marie

"This store huh?" it was a classy upscale place the kind they serve you drinks at, Marie didn't suspect that this is something they would own after seeing the Red Banner.

"And seventy percent of this strip" Mercy said in joking tone trying to cover her tacks and follow her husbands orders

XxxxxxXXX

It was a full shopping day, Marie and Mercy hit up ever store getting outfits for all type of events from garden parties to workout gear.

"Mercy all this wasn't necessary"

"Yes it is. You have no cloths remember, now your papered to face anything" she cheered trying to keep up her friends good mood. It was enough to make Marie giggle they were cut short when they spotted the mansion. Cars pilled up on the roadside and drive way.

"What's going on?"

"Meeting it looks like"

"Must be a very important one it's like a parking lot out here" Marie observed

"Your right it must be important"

Entering it was chaos people ran in every direction speaking mostly in French. Big news was lingering in the air. The driver placed the girl's bag inside of a servant to take them up to their rooms. Mercy hustled to find Henry; he was in the office with his father and two other men.

"What's happening?" Marie asked some visitors

"They found him in a safe house in the French country side. They making negations as we speak" said a fast taking man

Marie brushed pass people trying to get to Mercy by the office door where the majority of people were set.

He, He, He, him, him, him was all Marie could hear clearly it pissed her off to know she was out of the loop again she couldn't escape secrets it seemed.

"Who is he?" she asked a woman near the door

"Ssshhhhh they're going to announce the news" Marie was getting annoyed with these people she pushed further to front were Mercy was.

"MJ who is he? All I hear is this he, he, he? Who is it? What makes him important?"

"Père son it's…" the door opened as Mercy was going to tell her. Out of the office was Henry and Jean- Luc followed by guys you would see out of a gangster movie. Henry reached for Mercy; he tucked her away in his arms as Jean- Luc spoke

"I'm happy to say the we landed on fare terms and he is…coming home!" the crowd cheered the tightness of crowd was getting to be to much for Marie her breaths were becoming shallow and drawn out "He will arrive shortly"

"Is there going to be a party?" some old man asked

"Would he have it any way?" the crowd roared with excitement Marie was hot in the sea of people, she need to get out and get some air. Refocus her energy, she couldn't bring herself to do though, she had to find out who they were talking about.

"Who is coming? Who is he?" she yelled over the mob frustrated and out of breath

Jean-Luc took pity over her lack of knowledge "My dear he is my son…Remy…Remy LeBeau"

Marie body was no longer functional it swayed with movement of the crowd lifelessly. Remy, Remy fogged her mind; she was overheating and had stopped breathing.

"To Remy!" The more the crowd cried his name the tighter Marie became she was being compressed until she physically couldn't take the pressure and collapsed.

XXXXXXX

Marie woke up with a migraine the room was spinning and her hands were shaking uncontrollably. Her headaches haven't been that bad since her mutation manifested again.

She sat up in the bed trying to compose her thoughts when it dunged on her where she was. Marie was in the Remy's house, she went shopping ate and was rescued by his family.

"You are a wake good. Things are almost ready. Mercy picked out an outfit for you it's on the chair." Etienne told her coming to check on her.

"Etienne, you have to listen to me Remy is coming back"

"Don't need to listen to that I know that, you ok petite?" she was sweaty and couldn't control her movements she was shaking.

"No listen to me carefully I made Remy run away"

"How could you, you two have never met? Man you must have hit your head harder then we thought" he held her shoulders

"Remy is my child father I didn't know this is his house! I need to explain this Jean-Luc I don't know what Remy will do when he gets here" the way she look plus her slurring her words wasn't her most convincing moment.

"Haha, now I know you hit your head to hard Remy would never leave a pregnant woman alone." He was using his arm to guide her to the shower

"I don't have time to explain this too you I have to go" Marie attempted to break lose

"Oh no you don't you have shower and get dressed the dinner guess already in the back…"

"But…" he pushing her physically to stay in the washroom

"And Jean-Luc went to pick Remy up"

"Etienne!" he duck her tricking her

"Shower" he yelled then locked her in the washroom

Marie screamed in frustration "You LeBeau's are so stubborn!"

Her shower was fast getting dressed was even quicker time was of essence. Marie need to find Jean- Luc and explain herself and more importantly reach Remy first, his opinion was the only on that mattered.

XXXXXXX

Remy and his father squared off in the back of the car facing each other, it's been that way for twenty minutes.

Jean- Luc couldn't contain himself any longer "How was your flight?"

"Bon"

"I was so pleased to hear from you" Remy didn't respond "I was scared that we lost you for good"

"You wanted a new order that's why I'm here any other change in our terms and I'm done.

Jean-Luc could punch himself for the rift that he caused between him and his son.

"I thought that you enjoyed the life on the other side, I was surprised that you left"

"You of all people should know that nothing last forever"

"I was the reason why your life wasn't permit here I get that Remy. What change you back…don't take it in offence I want you back but I know that something pushed you to your old loner ways. What was it?"

Remy broke contact with his father and faced the window "Ah a femme" Remy shot daggers to his father. "She must have been one brilliant femme to tame you an angel no less"

Any excuses to talk about Rogue was ok with Remy. He couldn't help himself he loved everything about her, talking about warmed his heart. It was Jean-Luc lucky break he discovered a topic that helped fuse him and Remy again.

Remy told Jean-Luc about all the love he had for her and everything that came along with it mainly the pain he seemed a bit bitter. He finished by saying when he forced himself to leave her it was the hardest thing he had faced in his life adding in that she was living with the child's father.

"So you see père that I had to leave for her the baby it was the right thing to do. A child should never be in the middle of anything like that. Her not wanting me to say and breaking my heart was secondary"

" She is a cruel angel then, is there any other kind Remy? She brought you back to your old self"

"Angel oui, the angel of my dreams that's about how close I will get to her these days" it wasn't that Marie help him find hi old self, she gave him a brand new Remy which he liked more.

"If you can't have her there are plenty of belles in the city. There is one femme who Tante insist that you met, she staying with us a runaway."

"I'm done with random femmes père I want an angel one who isn't cruel"

XXXXXXXX

"Marie here you are, come on I want to introduce you to some people"

"I'll be there in a minute. You haven't seen Jean-Luc have you?"

"Non"

"Ok" She took off again the house so damn big it was annoying her. Making her way back to the front entrance she spotted the driver caring in some bags but there was neither a car nor did anyone following him.

"Damn it!" she thought "they must be already be inside" she wanted to get to him first. Marie continued her hunt passing a few wonderers in the home still no one could answer her question where is Remy

Marie plopped down on the family room sofa looking at her refection in the mirror "Maybe I imagined this whole thing. How…" she bit her tongue when she got a glimpse of a brown trench out heading out to the backyard festivities.

"Remy" she screamed booking it after the coat. The backyard was huge, pleasantly decorated with guess shattered all over the place. Upon entering the back yard Marie was hearing the ending of a speech, the blob of people we clapping rising their glasses. The group lowered their arms turning back in the direction of the food tables beside the house causing Marie to struggle against them. Bumps to shoves came at her one after another, it was something that would piss her off easily somehow this time it wasn't an issue they were empty faces in her world.

She was almost to the front when a smug girl walked into her, Marie fell back on the grass "Watch it! Full blood coming threw"

"Bitch" Marie said standing up

"What did you say to me?"

"I called you a bitch you practically body checked me"

"How dare you, you common freak!" the conversation was attracting a crowd of on lookers Marie was in no mood to deal with crap like that when her man was on the lose

Mercy scooped in a shoving the lady telling her that royalty trumps full blood any day. Because Mercy out ranked a lot of the people there no one challenged her.

"Lets go Marie want you to introduce you to someone" she pulled Marie into a group of people.

"I have to tell you something I need your help"

"Later. I want you to meet…" Marie stopped listening to Mercy she saw the trench coat and needed to escape Mercy's Southern hospitality.

"Marie what gotten into you stop pulling"

"I have to go. I see someone I have to speak with"

"Ok one second" When Mercy started a conversation with a man, turning her back to Marie. Marie searched for Remy again, he was near the beverage stand last he couldn't have gotten far, her left foot flinched to move when Mercy pulled her in to inner circle

"Marie I would like you to meet…" Mercy still holding Marie's hand even though she was tugging for dear life, used her other one to tap on the brood shoulders of man in a classy business shirt he turned to the young women.

There like the first time meeting- Red orbs clashed with the purity of a wild green with no sign of coming back to a false reality.

Grasping a whisky class in his hand with increasing pressure "Marie…" he said in a strong but low voice. His eyes were glowing instantly and his breathing irrational. Marie wasn't sure if he was frightened to see her or upset by it. Remy grip on the glass caused it to shatter into a thousand pieces he didn't need to call upon his powers for assistance.

"Remy…"

"What are you doing here?!"

"I…"

"You break my heart then show up at my house what kind of sick game is this?"

"It's not I swear."

"Mercy? Henry?" he looked to his family with his father approaching he pointed to his advancing body "I should have known, I should have learned my lesion" he whaled his bleeding hand in the air.

"Remy you have to clam down!"

"Non, non not this time homme I expected more at least from you" he bit at Henry

"Remy I don't…" Henry tried to defend himself

"You think this funny bringing her here to what? Mock me!"

"Her? Who Remy?" Mercy got into the conversation

"Rogue! Marie what ever you call yourself" he pointed at her "How that belly haunts me" Remy surveyed his bloody hand talking out a napkin to wrap it in.

"Remy please let me hel…" Marie came forward

"Don't! Don't you fucking come near me. Don't even speak!"

"Who is Marie?" Theo asked Jean- Luc how reached and stood hind Remy

"The angel of his dreams" along with Jean- Luc arrival was a group of party members

"Remy you're making a scene" Mercy tried to calm him.

"You would love that wouldn't you love for me to make a fool of myself… I bet this whole thing was your plan, you always try so damn hard to fit in" Remy shamefully attacked Mercy.

"Don't speak to my wife like that!" Henry puffed up his chest to his brother

"Your right I won't speak at all"

"Remy you're acting ridiculously!" He's father yelled

"How could you have let her in… No matter" he turned to his father in a cool fashion "Chose her or Me " it was something that the old Remy would say as a joke but this time there was a cheerful line on his face

"Remy we can't kick a pregnant woman out on the streets how could you ask? It goes against the Guild's honor"

"Then I'm leaving… I will not stay here with her" Remy pushed threw the pack of people flying to the house

"What!" everyone screamed looking at one another "Wait Remy!" they sounded almost harmonious. Marie bolted off after him following closely behind was the rest of house residents.

"Remy!" she yelled at him, he wasn't listening. It burned him to her Marie call his name like that, he wasn't sticking around to played by his father again even if Marie didn't know she was being used Remy knew his father and his tricks.

Entering the living room he told the half sleeping driver "Homme get up we're going for a ride" The driver promptly jumped up following Remy to the exit.

"Remy!" Marie was out of breath, she was suffering because she hadn't mapped the mansion yet, she balled his name loud filling the house when the faithful living room mirror lit her path a again. Remy was putting on his jacket in the door way.

"Remy wait! I can explain"

"You had your chance to say your piece…" Coming in to the commotion were Jean-Luc, Henry and Mercy jumping in front of Marie. Henry trying to protect the LeBeau name locked the back doors so no one could entre. Together Remy's family voiced their pleas in fast talking French begging for Remy to stay. The driver was the only thing stopping Remy from leaving he stood in the doorframe.

"Move homme" Remy learned at a young age to block out all the common voices from around him, nothing special was keeping him there anymore. Marie was feeling strange like that night with Marcus, she was holding onto the banister for support. The yelling was getting to her it needed to stop everything had to end

The driver moved and Remy had one foot out the door, his world was silent then an arrow hit his heart in the form of an angel's voice.

"…Remy it's yours!!!" Marie blurted out like it was her last words, from the staircase. The family went pale in disbelief.

Remy's heart was heavy like lead posits it. He walked over to her "You will not tell me it's my child because your boyfriend is a royal fuck up!" They match off face to face now witnessing the pain they both felt. "Marie you know that you having my child be paradise to me but don't lie!!! I cant take…" the last part he said so sadly it was the closest anyone had ever seen Remy's true raw emotions.

Marie wasn't backing down she stood tall and firm putting one had over her belly "It is Remy. The two weeks we were close I was always covered except for when I was with you… I could touch you only you then. You were strong enough to withstand the pain of my growing mutation."

She was no near the amount of control she usually had Marie reached out in a desperate plea her fingers were long enough to graze his cheek. Remy moved before full contact; he couldn't bare her sweet skin on his not now. His rejection sent her emotion and concentration in array, making her almost fall Henry found her bare hand in attempt to catch Marie. In returned Henry got to feel her leaching powers forcing him to drop to the floor.

"You're telling the truth?" Remy whispered in awe seeing his brother pass out.

"The whole time" her eyes started to mist

"Rogue I don't know now…" he was cut off my Marie

"I called you when you left to tell you the truth about everything how I felt… I should have said it Remy, I should have but I was scared. I'm sorry Remy I don't care if you never want to be with me again or if you cheat on me with a million woman…Just don't leave me again I wouldn't survive it." a single tear ran down her cheek, her eyes red and puffy with sincerity.

Remy appears glazed over Marie felt as if she was losing the battle she started to hit him with all that she had at him " Only two other people knew, Hank and Jubilee I called you I really did… I learn control for you." she looked down to floor afraid of the rejection.

"When did you call?" Remy knew that Marie had strived for control for to long

"I did Check your phone! Check it" she pushed him when a loud screeching noise beamed the room

"Attention, attention!" someone was partially screaming into the mic in the backyard sounded like it was almost at full blast. "Remy this is for you!" it was Theo and Etienne doing who knew what.

"Remy ah it's Rogue…. I know it's stupid of me to think that you would have picked up but I had to try for my and our…for my health. Today umm someone asked me why I wanted to touch and I couldn't give them the surface answer…. The only answer I could come up with was so feel you against my skin." They were broadcasting Remy phone message that Marie sent him. Remy appeared paralyzed for a brief second before heading over to back door to listen more in deeply.

"The night you held me in the Greenhouse… I never felt more peace…. It's because I was loved…. By you. I don't know why I didn't say it back Remy I don't… I was scared a moron I was what ever you want me to say I was, as along as you say it back to me this time…" Jean-Luc and Mercy stared at each other then to the now weeping Marie finally settling on the soften Remy. For a split second they swore that Remy's eyes were tearing up.

"Remy LeBeau I love you…. I Do with my soul, my heart my mind…I love you and I do have an answer my answer it's yes…Yes! I want you to stay, stay for me, us. I wish I could tell you this in person but I can't wait any longer I stuttered at ever chance I got… I thought by doing what was expected of me, was the right path, I know now that you're my path our path….Remy I'm pregnant and we will wait a lifetime for you…"

Remy went back to Marie slowly; he brushed off his father walking sluggishly to stairs. He stepped up onto the first step to hover over her face slightly taking in all her glory and now blessed he truly was to have found a angel. He used his hands to cup her Redding face his thumbs sung to wipe away her tears. Looking passionately in her emerald eyes he understood that nothing else in the world held significance, this was were he was meant to be.

"I Love You Marie" He fell onto her warm lips forcing her closer to him, they drifted away in each other embrace "I will always love you Remy" she told him then when they briefly parted soon reconnecting in their own world where nothing else existed.

Mercy was full out balling at the sight before her; brushing away her tears and taking a step forward her leg hit the body to which she had ignored. "Oh shit Henry!" however this wasn't enough to break Remy and Marie apart from devouring each other fending for one another's taste.


	13. The Red Banner Better Days

The Welcome Back Remy party was in full swing, people ate until their belly burst, glasses were never empty, people danced mixed with plenty of shameless flirting. Theo and Etienne stunt might have raised a few eye brows, but when it came to the Guild anything was possible nobody remembered it after a few drinks, it wasn't enough to save them from a lecture with Henry. The party was one of Jean-Luc's best so good in fact that no one noticed that Remy was no were in sight.

Traveling down an old dusty tail, pass the open fields and the stony stream nestled in between a patch of tress sitting by green creek side was two young couples beaming companionship.

"I can't believe that bitch hid your phone!" Marie protested "If I ever meet her…" Remy laughed at her anger

"It wasn't just her fault I should have talked to you personally." He pulled Marie into his lap with her back to his chest. "I'm sorry that I made you deal with everything alone Chere"

Marie didn't care what happened they were together now and that's all that matter. Far as she concerned everything happened to make them stronger. "I can't believe you came all this way and didn't know who they were?"

"Yeah well it's not like you showed me pictures or something" he chucked at her sweet trusting nature.

"You are a an old water rat" he teased. Marie faked being upset and shuffled off him "But you're the petite river rat that I love"

"That you love?" a smile shinning back on her lips

"…That I love" he leaned into kiss her plush lips

"You said that like twenty times since we got here"

"Not my fault I love how it sounds each time only get's sweeter" he captured her lips, slowly she parted them allowing his tongue entrance she pulled his head with her hand deeper into the kiss. Words couldn't describe how much she missed his lips. Marie gently worked her way atop of him planting her hands at either side of his head. Their tongues intertwining while Remy's hands tapping up her back lifting up her shirt.

"Ouch"

"What!? What is it?" Remy got up in a panic scared that he harmed her.

"I got a damn splinter"

"Let me see"

"No you'll hurt it"

"Let me see I know what I'm doing… stay still" He studied it, he had good night vision after all. "It's in there deep I'll need a pin or something"

"Guess that's code for we're going back home" She stood up dusting off her jeans. Marie started heading back she then realized that Remy remained seated. "You coming?"

"Repeat what you said?"

"What?"

"Please for me"

"I said I guess that means it's time to back to the house" Remy stood and dragged her into his arms were he looked at her intently his eyes burned the deepest Marie had seen.

"You called it home"

In one evening Marie found and mended Remy's shattered Heart. The way his hands stroked her arm and the affection in his eyes she knew that Remy was now putty in her hands. He was glad that Marie excepted his family and him, Remy had been in love once before but realized now that, it was only an illusion; loving Marie was the real thing it tingled in him from head to toe every time he so much as thought of her.

xxxxxxxxx

"Wonderful simplify Wonderful" the last couple of guessed praised the family for Welcome Home party.

"Marci, Marci" Henry thanked them, he was pretty out of it from his run in with Marie but it wont stop him he wanted to be a party to show the Guild's untied front.

"That was a good night" Mercy said sitting next to her husband

"Yeah it was, they enjoyed themselves" Hendry pointed out the front window, to the couple chasing and playing with each other. "Must have the girl looks drunk"

"The guy is the one who is wasted" Mercy corrected her husband.

"Sorry to disappoint you young kids…that's Remy and his beau" Jean-Luc informed them standing in front of the window. Mercy and Henry Theo and Etienne rushed in horror.

"Well that's a sight I thought I wouldn't see again" Theo pushed in, Remy was acting like a child which wasn't new for the prince of thieves. It was something that hadn't happened in years, they almost forgot that Remy was a carefree humorous soul. They stood there watching the pair joke and play, the sound of door opening woke them up from their trip down memory lane.

"Yeah like said I think the saints can take the title this year…Oh Remy you came back I was about to all in search and rescue" Theo tried to cover. The other family members bowed their heads in shame walking back to their seats.

"We went for a stole…" Remy said with a control tone

"The party was great you would have liked it" Mercy commented winking at Marie

"Would?"

"It's over belle for sometime…nice stole" Henry tried to retain his laughter.

"What that's suppose to mean" Remy defended

"Nothing homme…. just that the house is comfy that's it" Theo suggest.

"Don't imply things homme that's your not will to bleed for…" Remy answered narrowing his eyes at his cousin

"Remy!" Tante came from behind to hug Remy she squeezed him tight taking the tension in the room away. "I knew you could stay away once we had your angel" she looked at Marie "…you're destined."

"I missed you too Tante Matte"

"You should've…everyone going to bed now huh?" Tante told more then she asked, she was always the worrier for the family trying to get them to sleep, eat right as so fourth.

"Mercy lets say we head up huh?"

"You ready to go" Remy and Marie conversed at the staircase.

"Remy Etienne LeBeau and where is it you think you two are going…"

"Bed"

"Are you married?"

"She's having my child Tante, the line has been crossed"

"Doesn't been we can't fix it?"

"Tante…"

"I've placed your things in your old room"

"But"

"Marie is already settled…"

"But Tante…"

"She doesn't need you as a distraction" Tante put her fingers to Remy's lips "But me again…" she challenged.

Remy along with the other LeBeau knew better then to try and challenge the old mystic. It would never end in their favor.

Remy put his hands up in surrender "Done."

"Ok good night then" she told the others taking off to bed herself

"Well" Henry faked younded "Come on let's go to bed my beautiful wife" he mocked Remy.

"I'm feeling beat see you later" Marie told Remy she kissed him goodnight on the jaw line using her teeth a little bit, it put Remy at ease.

"Remy I need to speak to for a minute" Jean-Luc told his son as the others went to bed

"I will keep this short…" He reached into his pocket pulling out a small box placing it neatly into Remy's palms. "It's about time" he patted his son on the shoulder and advanced the stairs before Remy.

XXXXXXXXX

"Seriously I can't believe that!" Mercy and Marie could be heard gossiping down the hall in Marie's room

"No lie next time you see him ask him what happened at the LeBeau reunion" Marie was on the bed dying of laughter, it had been too long since she enjoyed herself doing nothing. Two steady knocks at the door helped contain their joy

"Come in come in"

"And what are two belles doing this late"

"Reminiscing"

"I could only imagine…" they started to laugh more at Remy, Mercy made way for the door to leave still cracking up

Marie came to the door to greet Remy formally "Enjoying yourself then" he asked with her in close proximity

"Yes I am"

"It makes me happy to see that smiling like that"

"It's only here because of you"

"Listen I don't want to pressure you into doing anything you know being in a new house and family it's a lot to take in" Marie grin grew twice in size Remy was nervous and unsure of himself she didn't think the day would come.

"Remy why did you stop by here" she wrapped her arms around him

"To say goodnight…"

"Ah to say goodnight" she traced her hand down his chest and thighs

"…check on how you're doing"

"Checking up" she dotted kisses along his collar bone placing his hand down her bottom landing on her butt, while her hand touched the centre of his pants.

"To say I love you…"

"I love you" she broke contact with his neck and bit his bottom lip using it to drag him into the room, Remy used his free hand to close the door from behind.

She pulled him to the bed and Remy creped atop of her. "ahhammm" Marie suppressed a giggle.

"What is it petite?"

"This is our first time in an actual bed"

"Lets make memorable then" he flipped her atop, walking his hands up her curves taking off her shirt in a seductive fashion. Their lips met and Marie hands fled to unlock her bra. Her swollen breast did a bounce as they came out of confinement. Remy fell back overdosing on them alone, those breast were like Christmas morning to Remy plus they were swollen it was Christmas with all the sweets he could eat. His hands made their way to her tender breast messaging them gently, squeezing them playfully. Meeting back up with her face to face, his wet tongue extended and flicked her Harding nipple. Marie flinched at the sensation letting her head hang back in pleasure. He repeated his action with a pearlier like speed before engulfing her completely in his mouth. Remy was fend who was deprived to long; he sucked teased and grazed his teeth against her breast, gripping deeply into her back with his fingers. The sensation tingled in Marie, her gasps came in continues waves her eyes began to close and the excitement cried within her. Remy moved his hands to adjust her hips; pulling her further onto him. The lack of support Marie had from his hands, caused her to collapse on her back, giving Remy better access to her body. He started at the top making a long awaited contact with her lips, their tongues quickly became tangled stroking and dancing with one another. Her hands found his shirts ripping it off in an attempt to feel his chiseled smooth skin against hers. Marie was despite for his touch, she couldn't hold back her control any longer. Remy lips were rediscovering territory kissing her from her neck to down her slioute. Marie dug her nails in the back of his neck almost to blood. She arched her back when Remy reached the buckle of her jeans. Slowly taking in her cream like tone he removed her jeans tugging, and wiggling them off of her. Using his teeth to remove her panties he discovered a patch.

"What is this Marie?" he demanded looking down at her thigh that was black and blue. In her naked bounty she stared back at Remy there already been to much interruptions, she pulled his head down to her level.

"Later Remy, not now all I want now is you" she kissed him tenderly with attitude biting the inside of his lip. "Please Remy" The kiss went deeper full of desire her tongue dominated his mouth. "…Don't make me beg" her legs wrapped around his waist. While hands undid his buttons pushing down his pants with her connecting legs. "I want you Remy, take me like you did before." She flipped him.

With words like that it was difficult for Remy to remember what was stopping him. Marie sat on Remy's lap laying kisses up his abs as her hands explored his biceps. Her hair shuffled forward as she slithered onto Remy's rock hard manhood. "Make love to me…" Marie started off with defined grinds into his shift sliding her hands down her double sized breast. She was good at temptation Remy thought. "Tease…" he said sitting up more to get to her deadly lips, grabbing her perfect ass; shoving it more to him while squeezing it. The rhythm was matched in no time, Marie held her tongue to silence her screams of pleasure after all this wasn't a greenhouse or a library. Instead her frustration went to riding Remy like a southern cowgirl; she rode him hard and fast with a new found aggression. It was making Remy belt out whimpers of pleasure. The pressure was mounting in between her legs, sweat dripped off her noise and her chest glowed a bight red. Her breaths were short heavy gasps. Marie was at euphoric stage there were no more sentences or full thoughts left her in mind. All her physical and mental anguish was being quenched, it wasn't enough not now she need more. Remy was inches from the edge gripping the sheets for dear life he laid there drenched in sweat hardly able to fill his lunges. Looking up at her bouncing body her knew what needed to be down. Wasting no time turned her so they changed positions. Her legs spread and Remy used his shaft to relive her they continued with their vibrant speed, his hands locked with hers as they rocked back and forth in each other. Marie pushed her knees closer to her so Remy could go faster. Her head pushed back and fourth around the mattress the moans lifted Remy higher she balled to him "Oh Remy, Oh I…" her sentence was never complete she fell victim to an unbelievable orgasm, each nerve was on ends washing over her repeatedly. Taking hold of his neck she devoured his mouth yanking his hair out of ecstasy; that was all Remy need to come to a blowing finish. Both numb with bliss and shallow breaths Remy eased off of her, reaching down Marie stroked his member upon exist. Gentle and steady "Did you love anyone like me…"

"No"

"Will you?"

"Never"

"I love you"

"I love you and will forever" Marie admitting bothered Remy about him saying I love you, something changed she needed to hear him say like he did the first time. When those sculptured lips spoke those words, Marie was in heaven with no intentions of leaving he was hers and she was his.

They laid cuddled in each others arms, her back to his chest taking in the setting of their life's. With everything that happened all the pain and separation it was all worth it. Marie heart stopped racing when she laid next to him, maybe because Remy was toying with her hair liked he used too or because the first time his fingers drew patterns on her belly. But that was only half it at five eight-teen in the morning Marie got what she always hopped for and for her it was perfection in everyway. Even with the misshaped lifestyles and odd colors this was normal enough for her, she couldn't picture it another way.

XXXXXXX

"Why did no one tell me that Marie was the one that was attacked!?"

No one in the room had the balls to say anything about it; the damage Remy would create was unimaginable. Instead they stood in fear of Remy, watching him pour himself a drink in the study.

"Henry?" he looked to his brother whom was supposed to be his leader. Henry couldn't look back.

"…I am going to snap his neck for what he did to her" he said will his fits tight.

"No need… I already did" Etienne spoke up out of the crowd of the silent.

"I want the details"

"Stop Remy, you're upset we know but this isn't a conversation we should be having. This is between you and your wife. She needs you now when she is ready to talk then we all shall talk." As much as Remy despites his father, the man did serve up some good advice once in a while.

"I don't like this"

"Justice will come Remy…" Jean- Luc told him with a reassuring face.

XXXXXXXXXX

Remy couldn't bring himself to lay back in the bed next to Marie he took the arm chair instead watching her beauty take form by the rising the sun.

When Marie woke up she heard all the of furniture moving, servants coming in and out of the room with Remy leading the pack.

"Remy what are you doing!" she was naked under the covers, reaching for Remy's fallen business shit she shuffled to get dressed.

"Were moving…"

"What we just got here!" he took a seat next to her on the bed pushing back her hair out of her eye's.

"Don't worry chere, we're moving down the hall to my old suet"

"Tante…"

"Doesn't matter, I want you close at all times… I can't let anything come between us again." He lifted up his arms and carried her of the bed

"Remy" she half laughed at him picking her up

"I know you want to see it"

XXXXXXXXXX

Remy sat the edge of the bed watching Marie freak out about the old new room. It was three times the room she was in. office space, a longue like area, two walk in closets, double washroom. It was a cross between a loft and a hotel specialty suet. It was the second biggest room in the house next to Jean-Luc's private floor. Remy won it from his brother in a poker match when they we're teens, he extended it one more room over which of course was his initial room.

"Remy! The draws have button command"

"Oh yeah?"

".. . The tub's can fit three of me!"

"No way" he joked

"No! Balcony view" she cheered like a preteen

"Marie you did get that part where I said this was my old room, meaning that I know all that stuff is there" Marie didn't come with a snappy come back

"….Marie" she didn't answer him, Remy sat up on the bed his eyes scanning around the room.

A cough signaled him to turn around. "Your business shirts are my favorite" she said touching herself in Remy's white dress shirt unbuttoning the buttons slowly.

"Looks bon on you my petite"

"Yeah"

"… Almost as good as it off" he crawled to her laying form on the bed tackling her down beneath him. Kissing her gently his hand roamed her inner thigh, their lips parted when Remy felt the bruise again.

"Why didn't you tell me Marie?" he sounded so sad and disappointed with himself.

"…Remy I didn't want anymore pain, I knew that this would start a war again, I couldn't lose you."

"You will never lose me there is no place in the world I wouldn't go, to be with you."

"No more secrets" she promised

"Non"

"…So if we're telling truths, can I say that bed's aren't our thing"

Remy removed himself fully off her "Are you saying I didn't complete my task"

"No! no, I'm saying that when we're excluded we don't hold back and with a added hormones kicking in there's plenty I want to do…"

"Well it's a good thing these walls are sound proof."

Lust jolted her smile "Music to my ears" she said kissing back Remy with a more conviction reaching for his shirt.

Marie 'shirt' had come off along with Remy's when a knock at the door became irritating. Henry at the door forgot about soundproof system Remy put in without telling their father as teens. So he buzzed on the intercom like the annoying older brother that he could be.

"Go away!" Remy yelled into the intercom next to his bed.

"…Remy the driver is here to take you to the doctor"

"Later!" Marie was making her way down to his belt, paying no attention to bicker brothers.

"She has to see him this is the only time"

"I said later Henry!" he was angry at this point and he turned off the intercom.

The door knob started to wiggle, and then the whole door frame started to shake. Marie flue off Remy and sprung of the bed to the washroom. Leaving Remy with his shirt off and pants undone when the door dropped off the hinges.

There stood Tante with an eclectic driver with Henry at her back "You live in a house of thieves…:" she told Remy before walking away, giving Henry the privilege to laugh freely at Remy.

XXXXXXXX

Doctor Borax was the only real doctor the thieves trusted. For a regular person to get an anointment it would take years. For Remy it took one phone call, Remy helped the old Doctor receive a painting he always wanted ever since they been close.

Marie was laying on the bed with her legs spread in a gown waiting for the doctor arrive. Remy sat patently (on the surface) in the spiny chair next to her. He shuffled a deck of cards while he listened to her talk about the future.

"I just want it all Remy, the house big old dog." It didn't hit Remy until he heard he speak how much he craved for that lifestyle too. "…And the crazy family reunions, insane Christmas's, I want our child to have all that I couldn't have. I know it will to cause you will be the daddy a great one too little league…" she let lose a giggle, she was humble and happy. She looked over to Remy when Marie didn't hear him speak after a while.

"Remy…" he's eyes gazed over stuck to her body. Remy was drinking in all the glory he had found. Peace after a life of secrets and heartache he found peace in Marie hopeful eyes. Not only that but in the future she painted it was what Remy wanted complete too only one thing was missing.

"Marry me…" he took hold of her hand bringing it hi cheek "Marie will you be my wife and let me create the future for us…Marry me" she looked down to the box that Remy held in his hand.

He wasn't kidding he meant it, he wanted it, "Remy…" he put the ring on her finger his mother's ring that Jean-Luc had been saving for him The box stayed in his duster over night. Because Henry was Mercy on rough terms he was never given the chance to give it to him.

"Yes..YES! Remy I will marry you" She hugged him tightly almost falling off the bed to kiss his which turned passionately so fast.

"Ok love birds time to get serious"

"Leave it to a doctor to kill a mood" Remy said taking a seat next to Marie again.

"Haha…Remy I must say when I received a your phone call about news this big, I must I was taken back some"

"So what does test say" Marie cut all the bull and right to the point her baby's health.

"I understand that you haven't been tested in while and that you haven't seen it live?"

Marie nodded a bit shameful that Remy had to hear about that.

"Everything I good" She let smile lose and heavy sigh squeezing Remy hand for support

"It is your health I am concern about" her smile and Remy's dyed with the doctors tone "From the test that I ran it seems you have a small dose of an usual chemical compound. I believe the street term is the new 'cure' there is a small dose only no need to panic"

"Will it harm my child?"

"It isn't affecting them at this time…Marie the cure is new drug that still being tested and examined by several scientist. At this current stage it remains visible in your system, it's when it starts breaking down is my concern. The reaction it will take with your system I'm unsure of…"

"Doesn't the cure have to be taken in doses?"

"Yes without ever stopping… but you took it once the withdrawal is the dangerous part."

"Isn't there anything you can do?"

"Not at this time it isn't hurting you, it might not I'm only telling you as an incase incident."

There was a lump in Remy's throat a blend of anger and sorrow he had a personal vendetta against the Assassins now. He held Marie tight as her eyes watered. She was silently praying for her and her baby's health.

"…Try and stay away from stress, keep your blood pressure low, take your vitamins Tante will make sure you no issues am sure. Stay positive and remove negatively from around you, your emotions reflect that of babies from now on got it?"

Remy almost choked "Babies?"

"Damn I ruined the surprise" the doctor hit himself mentally

"Babies?" Marie she felt like such an idiot this couldn't mean what thought it meant

"Babies?" Remy questioned "As in plural"

"Yes Remy. I'll show you, he flipped on the monitor and pushed back Marie's belly. The cold gel wasn't Marie's favorite feeling, it did give her a another feeling to focus on other then her nerves. The meter ran on her belly and image flashed the screen two healthy fetuses with a roaring heartbeat.

"Oh my God…" Marie was an official fool, how she managed to look away the other times was a mystery to her.

"Their beautiful…" Remy expressed in a low tone.

"Yes they are, very healthy and strong too." Borax flipped the switch and the heartbeats filled the room taking away its gloomy mood. "The echoing is a good sign that both the hearts are beating strongly"

Marie laughed and laughed louder at her thoughts the echoing she heard the first time now she got Hanks joke.

"Would you like to know the sex?"

"No" Marie said "Yes" Remy said then they revised and revised trying to accommodate each other. Finally Marie slapped her hand over Remy's mouth. "Yes, we would like to know" they both took in deep breath, why they were scared was unclear.

"We it looks like their will be a mini Remy, and a mini Marie" he said reviewing the charts giving the couple to let go of their anxiety. "…According to the genetic testing… what about human or mutant results?" he faced Remy and Rogue's happy but still surprised reactions.

"Yes" the couple answered unified this time.

"They both are…" That made Marie and Remy both smile and embrace one another; kissing franticly along with a dozen I love you they were lost in their own world. Doctor Borax knew his quos and that was one. He left the unnoticed and a bit happier; it had a been a long time since he last saw a couple in love genuinely trilled about having a pair of mutant children.


	14. The Red Banner Make a Choice

It was quarter pass ten when Remy arrived at the Red Banner hand in hand with his future wife a long day had passed and it was time to tell the family of the news. The diner was closed for Remy's Welcome back party and stayed closed for on going meetings between the Guilds; it was the perfect location to meet, right on the boarder line of the two clans.

"Ah you're alive! Took you two long enough" Henry greeted the two. Mercy was in the back but the sarcastic voice for her husband signaled her they the couple of the hour were there. She dashed from the back kitchen with flour on her face, and apron full of rainbow colors from her cooking

"Oh you two are back ok, ok… ok, ok what did they say?!" she asked in a frantic state. Mercy was acting more concerned for Marie then anyone else there it was her own repressed maternal instincts resurfacing. Marie walked over to family who were sitting in side by side booths. Remy stood behind her as her supporter suppressing a killer smile

Marie lifted up a black and white ultrasound picture of the twins to the light so everyone could it see fully

"Oh my God! No!...No!" Mercy jumped up first yelling and hugging Marie; twirling her around. The men of the group except Remy were perplexed by the excitement, their faces were all blank.

"Oh! Hahaha this is great!....I'm so happy for you" Mercy told Marie in their hug.

The guys tilted their heads to Remy waiting for answers

"That's the Babies homme" He told them

"Babies" Etienne wondered allowed

"Babies" Theo looked in horror to Jean-Luc

"As in plural? Meaning more then one?" Henry stunned voiced quivered for a response. Remy shrugged his shoulders and nodded. The rest of the group briskly got up and tackled Remy with hugs and congratulations. "Remy, I knew you good but twins I didn't see coming!" Henry cheered

"Don't think the world can handle more LeBeau's much less young Remy LeBeau's" Theo congratulated him.

"You know what Tante is expecting of you now don't you" Henry said patting Remy on the back. Remy smirked suggestively at Marie; she lifted her hand showing off the wedding ring on his elegant finger. After that there was five minutes of non-stop girly screams of joy exchanged by Marie and Mercy. Somewhere between that and Henry picking his jaw off the floor in shock of his brother grown up acts, Champaign and orange juice was brought out to celebrate the special occasion. This was what was missing from Marie's life a family, an odd one that marched to their own drum but all the while constantly loving each other.

XXXXXXXX

Two hours of laughter and embracing stories later and guys were left alone in the diner. Mercy had dragged Marie home insisting that they need to get started on planning the wedding, both the groom and bride agreed that they wanted to be wed as soon as possible. The men left behind sat smoking cigars playing a relaxing game of poker.

"Where have you been all day truthfully" Henry tried a different approach to Remy's thoughts

"It's a lovely night out isn't it?" Remy went on about his own topic

"What did you do!"

"The sky is clear"

"Remy I hate it when you do this" Henry said ticked off

"The weather is nice too huh?" Remy flipped over his cards reviling royalty "That mon ami is how you play poker" Remy got up from the table and headed to door when his brothers yelled for him.

"Remy what are you doing?"

"Enjoying the night sky want to come see, the stars are bright" His family knew more then anyone that when Remy used metaphorical terms it wasn't to sound intelligent. They stood up voluntarily at Remy's request, Henry however didn't see the point; he knew something wasn't right and wasn't going to take part in the action. It was a bitter rival the two brothers shared like so many others.

Standing outside Remy pulled out a fresh cigar, stretching his neck up to the night sky.

"Why are you looking there?"

"Not looking staring…. right into the eyes of the storm"

The ground vibrated followed by a thud; when the ground moved as if it erupted. The magnitude of the explosion that- was set less then four blocks away surprised everyone. The flames quickly sprouted into the clear night sky the tips of them releasing rockets flares of bright colors into the night sky.

"What was that!!" Henry yelled in a panic rushing to his family. Remy, Jean-Luc, Etienne and Theo stood perfectly still watching the flames grow and smoke capture the air over the North side of town the Assassin Territory.

"Remy what was that!" Henry got in his brother personal space.

"An explosion…" Remy plainly spoke as if he had been asked the stupidest question.

"I know that I'm not fucking blind!"

"Henry calm down it looks like they weren't careful with their fireworks. A simple accident" Jean-Luc told his son placing his hands with deliberant pressure on his shoulder. Henry turned to the others, they all stared back at him like he was an alien. They were behaving like zombies under mind control. Henry was lost for a moment then what was missing hit him and it was him.

"You all planed this!"

"Planned!" Theo gave him a shocked almost betrayed face, he was the family's worse liar.

"Maybe the Assassin left a bunch of explosives and fire works unsupervised and maybe a flame pitch was left near a pipe line burning away and maybe that line was connected to weaponry house an old hotel and a meeting place? Strange things happen it's an imperfect world" Etienne fantasized

Henry faced his brother again "Flame pitch I guess that happened to be an ace of spades too?" Remy was unmoved and therefore didn't speak. "Let's hear your theory Remy…"

Remy put out the cigar in the ground, looking at his brother square in the eyes. "They gave her the cure it could damage her and my children." There was no facial emotion on Remy's face but Henry could only imagine what running around his head; if that was Mercy Henry had no doubt that he would have acted out of impulse too.

"….Next time I want in…" all rivals aside Henry offered his brother his hand and Remy accepted it.

XXXXXXXXX

They stood outside of the Banner for a better part of the night, waiting for the Assassins to try some counter attack. Mercy and Marie were well protected the security was on high alert at the mansion and all the other Guild brothers were on the tip toes.

"That's it, nothing going down" Theo voiced to the others "Looks like the next few days is going to be hectic"

"I've called a meeting for next week" Remy announced

"What when? You can't keep leaving us out of plans Remy" Henry commented

"I play some cards close to the chest Henry understand that."

"They won't show…" Theo more hopped then anything

"They will. Not showing up would break Guild tradition; meaning the argument would automatically be given to the other side." Jean-Luc explained

"Lets pack it in…" Etienne suggested. They all began to turn away to their cars when a disfigured figure merged from the foggy distance. Remy hadn't moved from his spot, he recognized the figure and it's hidden history.

"Go back home I handle this" he looked back to his brothers, his eyes flaming wildly.

From that they respected Remy wished and continued on their path; they knew who was coming; the hunting ex, which had plagued the Thieves ever since Remy departure. Bella Donna

"Remy"

"Bella Donna"

"No doubt you're behind this"

"Do you need me to respond?"

"Was this justice for you Remy?"

"Was the attempted rape of future wife just in anyway?"

"She was unmarked"

"I know how Assassins work I thought I loved one once. I know that you wouldn't let someone spend more then an hour in your presence without digging up info on them." Bella Donna had nothing to come back with, Remy did know much of the Assassins way. The remark about almost loving her was rubbing slat in old wounds, Remy was beyond upset with her; she couldn't fight that.

"Even if she wasn't marked does that make it anymore flair? Where is honor?" Remy questioned her aggressively

"Marcus was dead does that justify all of what happened?" Remy got comfortable leaning on the lamp post next to the Banner.

"He is lucky to have died such a quick death I would have made him suffer…the mouths of hell would have seen like a paradise" His voice grew "He would have had to begged and pleaded me to end his life so he could join his brothers in hell… beg me so much that blood would form instead of tears." The post he was leaning on was glowing brightly; cracks in the ground took on color steam rose out of the cracks. Bella was frightened; scared of what he could do no one else could bring out all of her emotions better then Remy. Bella Donna knew how strong Remy's love was and the lengths he was willing to go to defend it, she was living proof.

"…You spoke of peace once, a line of division" It took her a long time to find the words that wouldn't anger him any further "Then why are you acting like them?"

Remy settled himself pulling back his charge "Ask yourself Bella for all the times that we shared, as much as you know me… would I have acted any other way if that was you instead of Marie? You talk about me and what I want to happen? What do you want to happen?"

"What I want I can not have…I want that life you two share I wish that was me Remy…" She hugged herself not facing him

With no symphony he viciously said "Because you can't have what you want we all must suffer and pay the price for your own greed." There was a double meaning in Remy's words that burned at her soul this was the second time Remy was paying the price at her mercy.

"I will see you at the meeting…" Remy was right in his actions and arrangements there was nothing left there for her anymore. Bella Donna put on her strong mask to walk away from the only man she loved given all the times she forced herself to do it before, this one hit her heart the most.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Remy arrived back at the house everyone was asleep, he himself was tried and frustrated with the entire drama. The more thought he put into it the more he realized that this isn't the lifestyle he wanted for his children. Being in a relationship it was no longer up to him to make decisions had to do so as a team and Marie was acting fulfilled he wasn't willing to cut her off from her happiness. Remy quietly opened the door to his room; not bothering to turn the light he didn't want to wake up Marie.

"What kept you so long?" Marie turned the lamp on her legs crossed on the bed.

"I was talking business…"

"Don't lie Remy I saw the 'fireworks' you promised no more secrets" her head was slightly turned to the light so he could only see three fourths of her face.

Remy removed his dustier and sat on the bed with distance between them. "I didn't lie I was talking business"

"With who" she pointed to the clock it was minutes three

"Bella Donna"

"About"

"You"

"How much trouble did I cause…" Marie turned reviling her untouched face. Without the make-up hiding, the bruise was the only thing Remy could focus on. He stretched his hand to her face but she moved to avoid his shaking hand.

"You were innocent in the matter, leverage to them and I will not stand it."

"I Don't want there to be a war Remy. I want you home every night not wondering where or what has happened to you"

"Nothing will happen to me…" he held her hand

"You can't grantee me that!" she ripped away her "What would you have me do at night with your kids?"

"The war is been here, I have no say in the matter"

"Yes you do, you are a Guild member aren't you?" Remy looked away from her "You told me there were talks of peace"

"That was then"

"What was so different then?"

"I was betrayed Marie. By the ones I thought I loved more then life." He had the wounded face Marie hated to see. It was time to get to bottom of everything clear the air.

"Tell me everything this time no gaps" Remy realized that there was no were to hide, he told her so much already she deserved the truth.

"I was going to marry Bella, but her brother challenged me to the death. He never thought I was good enough for his sister. I was exiled for my actions two years later I heard word that Assassin leader Bella's father was on his death bed and requested me off all people"

Remy whipped his over his face running his hands threw his hair Marie knew this was serious. "He said that on his death bed he truly understood how my father must feel having to give away his son; after losing his own son he wanted no one else to suffer the same pain."

"He had a revelation?" she inquired

"I guess so" their eyes finally met "I was given back the right to be member my family again resume things with Bella Donna"

"But…"

"All her father wanted was peace now he put me up united leader, but not everyone liked this ideal. Information was up grabs at that point, with Julian out of the picture the other successor was Bella. I though she wanted the same things as me, I was wrong" Marie seeing Remy's tortured eyes knew he hurt deep from the betrayal.

"Her and my father made a deal to over vote me as the candidate and vote in a 'no one' who could take orders. They wanted to hold all the contacts, information…the power, their plan was turn the poor soul that they got to agree to their games- to their own side before the other one did."

"Who was it?"

"The sick part is calls him family now…Marcus." Even hearing the name brought shivers down Maries spine.

"How did she turn him?"

"She fucked him behind my back for weeks" It all made since why Remy hated Bobby Marie thought at the same time ironic

"My father clearly didn't know he was being duped either. So he continued with his side of the plan; he sold me out like I was cattle, it was suppose to be only for one gig, but when I was gone he offered me something I couldn't reuse…control. My father knew my weakness to well" Marie understood that; to get her own control she had to risk everything she had.

"When I was away I was voted out of the United Guild Leader position. There went peace and order, Bella Donna used Marcus to play the frame work for the Untied Guild. As the Untied Leader no one can oppose you, Marcus wasn't told and he sided with Bella Donna. She told him what to do; he broke the Guilds apart once Bella Donna got all of our contact information she wanted, giving the Assassins the upper hand"

"But your back now"

"Yeah it got bad fast down here. My family couldn't make a move without the Assassins knowing. They were blocked… because of all the independent work I did I have new clients and contacts which thieves could use to build a fresh life."

"Wouldn't you have to be leader?"

"Something like that…"

"Remy if you become a leader of high member whatever, I won't ever see you and will never stop worrying if I stay here…I want someone who will be there to love and who will love me back, be the good father I need…" Marie put Remy hand on her belly "What is it that you want Remy" she gently kissed him on the lips and turned to lay properly on the bed. They didn't speak for the rest of the night neither of them slept they just laid in the dark unsure of themselves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Guild meeting the Red Banner-

"I hereby entre Remy Etienne LeBeau onto the board holding majority status" Jean-Luc spoke to the other community representatives; no one contested the rights that he was given. The reps for the Assassins showed up moments later with a less then pleased expressions on there faces pissed because of the stunt that thieves pulled on them.

Remy was getting ready to state the Thieves terms when some later comers caused him to sallow his words. Mercy walked in holding Marie's hand they sat in the back watching and patiently for the verdict that will revile their fate. To make Matters better Bella Donna showed up late but there none of the less, this meant that their was no automatic verdict anymore.

"I hold this meeting for ten minutes" the room sighed, the waiting was murder

Bella Donna went to talk to Remy but he bypassed her to Marie. "What are you doing here?" he confronted her in the corner

"This decision effects everyone in your life…I wanted to hear what you want" Marie stood firmly.

"Mercy why did you bring her" he asked his cousin

"I can speak for myself Remy"

"The doctor said no stress chere"

"Like I would be more stressed at home" There was no getting threw to Marie it was one thing that Remy loved about her, her stubbornness.

"Just tell me what are you going to do? Tell me and I'll leave…" Remy let go of a breath, no words followed

"You don't know what you're going to do?" Marie almost lost it, her bows became narrow and her breathing heavy "what is there to think about, I can't believe this? How is this difficult?" her anger was mounting Marie knew it was time to leave "Time to go Mercy. Take me back to the house" she used the word house on purpose

Remy watched Marie storm out she was upset while Remy was ashamed and disappointed with his actions. There was no time to process what happened, the meeting was starting back up again and Bella Donna was at his side.

"Remy…" Remy cringed inside when she said his name

"My life is falling apart again there isn't anything you could possibly say to me… Why is that when I come near you I lose everything?" Remy brushed passed her walking back to front of the room, taking a seat on the council of Thieves.

"We left off at a stand still…" Jean-Luc declared

Bella sat opposite of Remy watching his frozen expression. To her that was the face of death, he was miserable being forced to chose between two path he equally respected and loved dearly.

"There is no stand still….I Bella Donna Boudreaux wave my vote to Remy LeBeau of the Thieves Guild." Shocked faces, pissed faces and perplexed faces drew from the crowd at Bella's words.

Remy didn't waste time thinking twice he quickly voices his reason "I order that a ceasefire be immediately put in effect. Those pass actions that have occurred out of acts of vegans to rest. As holder of majority vote my actions can not be disputed by any member except my successor."

"I's" some fake, some sincere other still to numb by the fast pace meeting just followed the crowd.

"Then it's over" Remy said looking to his family who was pleased with the recent actions resulting in there favor. It wasn't enough for Remy he wasn't happy and no where near proud of the end result.

The ceasefire wasn't going to last long, in no time the two Guilds would be back to their old ways. It excused his bad decisions but it wasn't peace and that was what needed between the two families. Remy wasn't a Thief or an Assassin not and that finally registered in his head.

"Wait…" he yelled. The crowd shuffled among themselves to get back to their seats

"I retire me position as majority holder for the Thieves Guild to Henry LeBeau." Chatter fumed and stunned faces reflected their conversation, the Thieves could handle surprises but this meeting was packed full of them. To the Assassins this proved that the Thieves were unorganized and confused.

"You said you wanted in…" Remy told his brother hugging him before doing a made dash to the door.

Outside Remy was getting into the back seat of the family car when voiced all after him.

"Remy!" It was Bella Donna and she was determined to talk to him.

"Didn't think that you had kindness like that in you?" Remy said turning to see her

"I owe you a life happiness…even if it isn't with me…" a tear ran down her cheek at the thought of her sacrifice. But in the end it was worth it Remy feelings were important to her.

Remy took her hand and kissed it "Maybe one day you will find some" he exited Bella Donna's life as gentlemen the same way he entered in it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marie had been ranting in Mercy's room for the past hour; unable to control her feeling she was in a track suit as percussion. Mercy suggested a shower to cool her thoughts; it took a bit of convincing but Marie gave in to her kind friend advice.

Reaching the door to her room went slamming the door shout behind her; Marie held her belly as drops of water fell from her eyes. She bowed her head in self doubt dragging her back to her old fears, when a deep voice busted out of the silence.

"Didn't know Angels could cry"

"What are you doing here" Remy took up a face towel lying near by using it to dry her tears. He pushed back her wet bangs that clouded the view of her full face

"Taking what I want…" he pulled her by the hand towards the washroom "…And I want it all" Remy used their tied hand to bring Marie into him, he sank his wet lips onto her moisten one. It was gentle at the start but each time their lips crushed more passion and love was exchanged. Slowly they pealed off their cloths still kissing and failing into each other sinful touch.

With Marie naked in front of him he led her to washroom; the huge old 1950's tub was filled with bubbles and water jets were on keeping the water warm and frothy. "I thought we could take a bath?" An adventurous smile played on Remy's lips, while a teasing on graced Marie movie star face.


	15. The Red Banner: Big Day!

She opened her eyes to find nothing in order the world around her was fuzzy and out of focus, low whispers bounced in her head. With a drunk like slur she managed to form two words "The twins…" she spoke, rubbing her eyes in an attempt to adjust her sight.

"…Their ok" one of voices softly responded, it was a voice that was easily recognizable that of a long time friend.

"Did I hurt them?" her vision cleared considerably to make out machinery, tubes, distorted faces.

"No…." her hearing was sharp again, diffracting sounds around her; there was heavy breathing and the timed beeping of the machine.

"Am I hurting them?" she said noticing the tube in her arm.

"No Rogue…" Rogue, never did she think she would hear that cold name associated with her again. A few deep breaths helped to settle the spinning that clouded her mind it also helped her eyes gain back focus. Looking around the room Marie's heart sped up horror, she sat in a white slip gown ruined from the gel on her belly. Staring down at her body, her toes peeped out from a pair of blue silk peep-toe heels. If it was clear enough, the white lace from atop of head sung down into her face, it was the last give away.

"Someone please tell me the full story!" Marie franticly asked Jubilee, Storm and Mercy who were gathered around Marie's bed wearing red and black matching dresses.

"How much do you remember?"

Marie thought back, it was making her sick and her head spin again but she kept pushing. She thought back to earlier that day…. That day- her wedding day;

It was lovely ceremony; designed after Hollywood Glamour of the fifties. Red rose's pearls and silk gloves accentuated the event; overall it was a very classy wedding. Marie molded an off white long flowing, strapless weeding dress with a small amount of puff and embroidered flowers that glittered wrapped around waist to the end of her train. She was a debatably the most beautiful person there, on the other side of the coin was Remy wearing a full suit and red tie, his hair slicked back like he was out of GQ magazine. If looks could kill Remy would have committed murder more then a hundred times that day.

"Rogue you ok?" Storm asked carefully

"Yeah fine…we were dancing…our first dance" Marie said sitting up straight remembering more of her special evening.

"Who gave you permission to look better then me on my wedding day?" Marie asked her husband as they slow danced to a live jazz band. The reception was held on the old family ranch it had acres to spare with the amazing backdrop of the southern country side. It was minutes before sunset the flowers were in bloom, and smiles highlighted the evening.

"Me! I stopped breathing when I saw come down the ale…" red eyed Cajun protested to stunning bride.

"Really?"

"Prettiest Angel I will ever see…." Remy went leaving small repeated kisses her sweat lips. Marie was poster for beauty that day, her hair and make-up was done so that she channeled a vintage Hollywood starlet, Remy went in for a romantic kiss

"Do you mind if I cut in…" a gruff voiced broke the mood

A vex face from Remy was overlooked by a the glowing bride who replied "Logan you're welcomed too"

Let go of Marie less then willingly the two men exchanged glances "No funny stuff Canadian got my eyes on you" Gambit threatened walking away to ask Ororo to dance.

"I'll call when I get settled she said….your not a liar that kid I'll give you that." He played with her

"Thanks for giving me away Logan." Marie kissed him on the cheek. Remy's red eyes could be picked up in the distance glaring at Logan's back.

"Anytime…"

"Only time Logan… this is the one and the only one"

"I believe that now…" Logan told her with a smile as he dipped her. Things weren't right when she came back to his arms

Marie's eyes flickered while saying "Only time, th-i-s is t-he on-e…"

"Rogue I got it… calm down" she stopped dancing but Logan held her steady in his arms "Rogue…"

"T-he On-l-y on-e…." she stammered on repeating the same sentence over and over. Taking hold of her two shoulders Logan shuck her gently

"Rogue snap out of it!" his yelled caught the attention of the other dancers, who turned speechless; because that's when the blood started to come. It ran from her noise and the corners of her mouth. Marie was shaking profusely, still stammering and her lips trembling. Remy flew at the speed of sound to his convoluting wife, behind him was the Hank and Tante running to help.

"Marie! Stay with me…." Remy cried laying her down on the floor. It was the last word Marie heard before blacking out completely.

"There was so much blood…." Marie finally spoke to her concerned onlookers while pulling off her vale which was a stained around the edges.

"There was…"Mercy spoke up not hiding anything from her new sister

"What happened?" That's when she noticed where she was, she was in her old room in LeBeau Mansion except with a few changes- it looked like the dreaded Med-Bay if it wasn't for the window she wouldn't have known.

"I'll fill you in on that" Hank McCoy entered like clock work.

"Always on time Hank…" Marie said shuffling herself to get comply

"Marie if you would like to talk in private?"

"Lay it on me Hank, you have given me just about every piece of bad news…say it. Just say it" She was holding back her anger and tears but it was noticeable in her voice. "…Please"

"The cure is acting negatively with your body and mutation….it seems that slight hit you took it doing its withdrawal damage"

Marie tried to stay strong by not breaking down in front of her former teammates, it was proving difficult.

"And the twins?"

"Marie"

"Damn it Hank! The twins!"

"I'm calling this a high risk pregnancy."

Marie nodded her head as Hank continued "Your blood pressure, heart rate, the toxins… to say the least you will need constant monitoring and limited movement, because you can't take the same medication I would tell someone in your case to do there is limited resources I can call upon to assist you."

"That's it Hank?" Ororo raised her voice not willing to accept the answer.

"It's a difficult situation I'm not sure how long…"

"Where is my husband?!"

"Where is he?!" Marie screamed at them.

Remy was down the hall in Henry's room with Wolverine and the rest of the members of the LeBeau house. They were filling in Wolverine on the drama that he missed. They were really trying to distract Remy from Marie, the only reason he left was so Hank could examine her but he insisted to the girls that they should stay, not that he needed too convince them.

"REMY!!" the cries of a woman in a pain tore threw the house silencing all other conversation. Before a pin could drop Remy busted threw the door, making demands

"Out, everyone get out!" he glowing eyes packed with pain "Now!!…" the room cleared in seconds and he took to Marie in her time of hurt.

"Remy what's happening? Why? Why?...."Tears broke out on her face, her left over make-up ran and the dry blood smeared further on her face. "…Why them?" she rubbed her belly.

Remy brought her close. "I don't know chere but I'm here with you this time, I promise I won't let anything happen with you any of you…" Marie cried like a fountain, round after round. Remy held her tight trying not to breakdown himself. He made a promise that he wasn't sure he could keep, he wanted nothing more then to protect her in everyway but he was learning that some things weren't in his control. The screams Marie let go in the house was heartbreaking, each time a new cry echoed the halls of the house, her supports flinched as if being hit with a bullet. It wasn't long before they themselves started to cry too.

Three hours of tears of blood and pain later; Remy emerged from the room making his way down to living room. There in the spacious room was Logan cradling Ororo, Jubilee shaking in Theo's arms, Mercy had an endless river of tears coming from her eye's as she sat next to Henry while Peter, Etienne and Jean-Luc sat motionless. It was cloudy day in the LeBeau house.

"How is she?" Logan asked on behalf of sobbing group

"….Lifeless"

"Remy what are you doing down here?" Tante questioned coming down the stairs with Hank.

"Marie wanted water, she needed water, she wanted water, water" Remy was out of it himself clearly functioning right.

"Remy go back up, if you anything you call one of us…." He moved at slug speed to the stairs, the news was taking his toll on emotions and reaction time.

"Move Marie to your room it is wear she belongs" Hank said in odd upbeat tone that Remy and rest of the group was not appreciating.

"Huh?" a confused stressed face awaited an explanation with eyes fuming. Remy thought that he was trying to make joke at the situation.

XXXXXXXXX

Marie lay on her side gazing mindlessly out the window, when two muscular arms tucked away underneath her, pulling her to other side of the bed.

"Remy what are doing?..." her voice was so tender

"Moving you…" he sounded a step up better then did when he left her.

"Just leave me here, all the stuff is here…." Remy scooped her up in his arms, like a sleeping child.

"Do you trust me Marie… to take all your pain away?" Marie had a plain stare for minute but nodded stiffly, Remy's charming smile always got to her even in her times of doubt.

He carried her down to the end of the hall, to their room. Remy used his foot to kick open the door, Marie's eyes were closed the whole time. She didn't open them until she felt the softness of the bed under her.

Marie opened her eyes "Remy…" she lost her speech when she saw the room, it was full of flowers; every table, furniture surface was covered of full length flowers in vases, bows, cups over flowed with flowers. In between the flowers were white and yellow candles, a cart of sacks was parked next to bed and the plasma was on. Remy stood next to screen putting in the movie before flicking the lights off.

"….Some like it hot" Marie squealed to say out loud "Like our…"

"First date" Remy said climbing onto the bed snuggling up to her; they both laid on their sides and Remy brought her back to his torso, rubbing her belly while kissing neck and ear area "It's not the penthouse suet in Paris…"

"I'd rather be here…" Marie spoke gently to Remy putting her hands over his dominating one on her stomach.

The movie was halfway done when Marie spoke up "How do I survive this Remy?"

"With me by your side"

"I can't even care for them"

"You can and will…"

"How do you…"

"Because you're their mother, they will only ever have one and I know you will never stop loving them…. We will never stop loving them." a tiny whimper was heard in Remy's voice as if he was tearing up. Marie knew that Remy would be committed full heartily forever; she did however know the depth of his heart and how much love was contained in it for not only her but their children until that night. Remy heart was bleeding but he hid as best he could for her and Marie was grateful for his strength.

"You told me that one day I will look back at laugh... That things are… interference?"

"I remember…"

"Do you think that that's what this is… interference?"

"Qui"

"And we will look back and laugh… as a family"

"Absolutely…"


	16. The Red Banner: Weeks

**15 Weeks- Demand it! **

'Sigh'

"What's the matter Marie?" Mercy asked the pregnant beauty as they sipped iced tea on the balcony with Storm.

"…Remy came out of the shower in a low rise towel again"

"He does look damn good doesn't he" Storm commented Mercy and Marie both gave her odd looks. "I am human…" she defended herself kind of embarrassed about saying it out loud.

"Why is your face so long then?" Mercy changed the topic back to Marie

"I have urges Mercy" They weren't following her she repeated herself slower "…raw aggressive urges"

"Oh…." Ororo and Mercy answered united

"It's killing me, he hasn't touched me like that since the wedding. I have urges damn it…"

"At least you can remember when he touched you Henry hasn't…" Mercy quickly shut-up when she realized what she was saying.

Awkward glances and silence entered "Just demand it…" Ororo spoke up not being able to handle the lack conversation any longer. "Demand it and take what you want…" This got the conversation rolling again but not for long.

The door flew open and Remy stood at the door shirtless low riding his dark wash jeans. His chest beamed with a golden tan all the way down to his v-line. He ran his fingers in his hair, smiling a lopsided grin at his wife reviling a gift he hid behind his back for her.

Today was the first day the guy's managed to pull him away only for twenty minutes; he couldn't focus on the football game they were playing outside. Truth be told the only reason Remy left was so the girls could have their time together outside communication was necessary for Marie.

The six eyes that laid on Remy were wide drone like eyes; they stared at him with gulping mouths while their minds explored unmentionable fantasizes. Marie couldn't contain herself any longer, the burning sensation was mounting.

"Everyone out now…" she spokes slowly to girls on either side of her.

The instant that the door closed behind Mercy and Ororo Marie slammed the balcony glass doors and rushed Remy.

"Chere you shouldn't be out…Mhhmmm" his lips were stuck to Marie's soft ones. Marie didn't give him time to breath or think; her hand quickly attacked the button of his jeans dragging him to the bed….

**18 Weeks- Jokes**

"Here Marie I made this for you it's a scrap book about your wedding" Jubilee said taking passing the book to Marie.

The friends sat crossed leg facing each other commenting on the book. The X-men gang has been taking turns to see Marie- making sure she's ok, showing their support of her decision to continue with the pregnancy. This week was Jubilee's turns to visit, her and Logan were the among most frequent visitors.

"Hahah! I can't believe you and Theo got caught by Tante…why would you do it in study on my wedding day!" Marie laughed at Jubilee until tears came to her face.

"That's rich coming from the girl who got laid in the Library and Ororo's private greenhouse!" This made the pair laugh even more.

"True"

"Last I checked Theo help bring you and your husband together…"

"Which reminds me I need to ask him about that?"

"He's in France again working on contacts or something with Etienne"

"How do you know all of that?"

"Webcams are good for a lot of things."

"Oh don't tell me you do things…." A mischievous grin played on Jubilee's face. "Ewww so wrong!" Marie joked and the Best-Friends busted into laughter again.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing Mercy just looking at this scrap book of the wedding…" Marie told Mercy who came and sat up on the bed next to them her.

"Yeah no kidding…this is my favorite picture" Mercy pointed to picture

"Oh yeah!!!!" Jubilee exclaimed looking at the picture of Remy, but unlike his other photos he seemed frantic nearly scared to death.

"I don't get it…" Marie was out of the loop which she hated

"Oh when you were late arriving we told Remy you took off then we snapped a picture…"

"So fucking funny!!!" Jubilee and Mercy laughed but quickly stopped when Marie's faces stayed stiff and turned red.

"You think that was funny?" She asked them in a too serious tone "It's not fucking funny-after all we went threw why would you do that?!"

"It was just a…."

"A joke? Not a very funny one…"

"Rogue…" Jubilee tried to settle her friend.

"Don't Rouge me! What if he had left? What would I done how would you feel…I thought we were friends…"

"You're over reacting…" Mercy defended her actions

"No I'm not?! How would you like if someone lied to you and told you that you were pregnant Mercy! Huh would you like that!" Mercy covered her face and ran out of the room hiding her tears, not being able to conceive was the hardest thing in deal with in her life.

"What the fuck are you looking at?! You get out too you're no friend to me!" she shouted at Jubilee who got off the bed Marie needed space she was losing her calm. "I said get out now! Get out" she hissed after Jubilee taking up the scrapbook and ripping it throwing the pieces of it up in the air, then yanking off the pillows, smashing pictures anything she could reach with out getting off the bed.

Hearing her cries and seeing Mercy fly out of the room her husband came to her aid "Marie! Marie! Stay calm its ok, its ok no one will hurt you!" Remy said taking captive of her arms.

Marie screamed and moved around as if under attack, Remy couldn't get a good grip on unless he wanted to use force which he would never do. Instead he started to repeat-the children, calm down for the twins, the twins, the twins in a smoothing tone that Tante thought him to help Marie when she got in one of her moods.

"The twins, the twins…the twins" Marie started to say herself. When the words registered in her head she clicked into what she was doing. "…Oh my gosh the twins! Remy what was I doing…I didn't mean what I told them…I was so angry" she was shivering and Remy wrapped her in his arms stroking her back. "….I didn't mean any of it I'm so sorry Remy."

"Take deep breath Marie, it will be ok…they know this isn't you…"

"I don't know how much more of these mood swings I can take." This was Marie's fifth episode were she displayed anger, unlike a normal pregnancy she only had mood changes to anger and aggression.

**20 weeks- Move…**

There had been a blow out argument between Marie and Hank earlier that week. Hank used his science to prove his point and Marie wasn't buying any of the results. The deal was that Hank would carry along being her specialist until there was proof to suggest that there wasn't anything else that could be done. Hank had explained to the couple the development process and they were behind in one major way; none of their kids had made a moved. This news came the same frightful day when Hank was unable to find a strong heartbeat. He left the couple to make their own conclusion but it was obvious what he was implying. Marie barked back after him reassuring more to herself then him that everything was fine, things happen at their own speed she persisted. Since them everyone in the house was walking on egg shells about the topic of the babies.

To take her mind off of it Remy would take her out on the grounds on her good days that is; even though it was against Hanks orders. That morning Marie venture outside with company, company being Remy he was always at her side. Marie was laying in garden at the bed of the oak tree in the shade enjoying the breeze and grass between her toes. Remy lay sideways with his head in her lap, telling her womb his childhood stories.

"Remy what are you telling our children?"

"My escape from the Pig Pen"

"Don't tell them that they'll get nightmares or come into the world paranoid of a global pig take over."

"You worry too much they love…"

"Remy I'm serious"

He turned to her swelling belly and kissed it, "Tell mommy how much you love it…" her dress poked out for a split second then deflated at the command of his voice.

"Did you just see that?!" Marie said to Remy, as she watched her belly in high hopes.

Remy sat there in disbelief, he didn't think that feeling his child move could touch him in so many ways, for Remy this was day that being father sunk in.

"Say something to them, say something!" Marie demanded to Remy, he brought his head near to her and whispered to her belly. The children started to kick up a storm imprint of their tiny feet caved into Marie's stomach.

Marie face was bright with happiness, they were moved like crazy, it almost like they were fighting. "Oh, hahah… this feels weird" she said to Remy, with biggest smile on her face. She grabbed Remy's hand and put it to her stomach the thumps were random ranging from light taps to heavy kicks. "Ahhh..Hahha this is the best weird feeling…" her eyes got a little misty. Remy couldn't help but smile and laugh out of pour excitement along side her. His children responded to their parents voices and Marie was the strongest he's witnessed in weeks.

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them that their mommy loves them more then life…." With his Hand to Marie's belly, Marie pulled Remy in for a passionate kiss.

**24 Weeks- Chills **

"It's so cold in here" Marie said putting on her robe over her sweat suit.

"Qui very cold, I think Henry turned up the AC. Here let me get you a blanket…" Remy said agreeing with Marie. Pulling on a sweater himself, he took out a comforter for Marie.

"Remy get Jamie a sweater too, poor thing must be freezing."

Jamie came up with Jubilee to spend the weekend with his favorite couple, he was coming back from downstairs with a box of pizza for him and Marie to eat as they played Zombie World II. Jubilee was off with Theo in the back, things between Jubilee Marie and Mercy were mended they understood it wasn't her and naturally their friendships remained in tack.

Stepping out of the room quietly, Remy founded Jamie down the hall mesmerized by Tante and her stories with the pizza in hand.

"She still cold?" Tante asked Remy, she knew he had been standing there watching Jamie pick a Toro card.

"Freezing."

"Put this on little homme" Remy tossed Jamie an oversized Saint's sweater

"Why do we all have to wear a sweater? It's so hot out and Rouge has on a million layers plus blankets…"

Remy bent down to Jamie's level attempting to explain things to him without him freaking out or him blowing things out of proportion. "Sometimes you have to pretend along side people, to make them feel secure….understand?"

"I guess so, seems silly to me" Jamie said putting on his puzzled face

"You do silly thing for people you love…I know you love her as much as me…"

"Ok I will pretend" Jamie exclaimed putting on the huge sweater over his little frame "On one condition…" he mumbled tangled in the sweater.

"And…" Remy said standing back at his regular height.

Jamie pushed his head out the top of the sweater "I want to be named the official big brother" he looked up at Remy

"Yeah?"

"Yeah it's perfect there are two of them, I can make two of me, trust me I got this big brother thing locked down…" he did a confident strut passed Remy. Tante and Remy smirked to each other, trying to repress their laughter.

**27 Weeks- Little Headache**

"What's the news?"

"None yet, Hank and Borax are in there together…"

"What did they say?"

"Nothing! They kicked me out…" Ororo went over to Remy and stroked his back; the stress of being the strong one of the pair was getting to him. Not that he was losing faith in Marie and their decision to continue but he felt as if he was stirring a boat in the middle of hurricane, he had no ideal what was coming or how to handle it without breaking apart. He was hanging on by a thread and Ororo could see that clearly.

"Peter, call the others tell them that we will be staying an extra night."

"Ororo you don't…"

"You are my dearest friend I wouldn't have it another way."

The door creaked opened "Remy you may come in now" Said Hank. Entering the sight before Remy sickened him deep within his core. Marie is new wife, the mother of his children and love of his life was laying down in their bed with tubes and vales running in and out of her body in ever direction. The slow scheduled beeping of the monitor next to him broke a small part of his sprit.

"The headaches and constant noise bleeds were symptoms of brain swelling." Dr Borax spoke

Remy approached her still body; kneeling down he kissed her cheeks while rubbing her womb. "We got to her in time nothing major in a sense." He ran his hand cross her head that was covered with a band-aide from the incision they made. "We gave her a heavy sedative to make sure she get's rest, she will sleep for the rest of the day and most of tomorrow.

Remy brought his forehead to Marie's, he rubbed them together gently before telling her "Sorry" With his lips to her ear he carried on "I'm sorry that you have to go threw this pain alone I wish I could take the pain for you."

Hearing the apology was Peter who placed his hand on Remy tense shoulder "She knows that you would my friend….she knows" He told Remy pulling the sofa seat up for Remy to sit in, it was clear that Remy wouldn't be leaving for a while.

**29 weeks- She's a lot of things**

A gruff old hand handed Remy a hot cup of coffee "Take this."

"Thanks…"

Logan posted himself up on the side of bed post watching Remy watch the empty bed.

"She's only in the shower gumbo."

"I know"

"She's less then twenty ft away..."

"I am not worried about that I have Mercy by the door" Logan had to hand it to the kid he wasn't taking chances, Remy cared unconditionally for Marie and because of that he was slowly racking up points on Logan's good side.

"Tante's tea and helped her to stop shaking much to Hank's surprise…" he mumbled the last part. "I'm hoping the bath she drew for Marie will bring down her fever. The twin's pulses were racing last night."

Logan remembered Marie's constant sweating because from the fever last night and the shakes he wasn't there for but got all the detail from Jubilee, it got to point were she couldn't feed herself he was told.

"Rogue's a fighter, you know that…"

"She can be many things Wolverine" Remy picked up a bloody towel that was sticking out from under the bed.

"Her noise bleeds are back…"

"Seems that way don't it?" Remy said walking to door

"Cajun" Logan said almost a warning

"I'm getting Tante don't worry…"

**31 weeks- What did you say?!**

"Rogue please eat this…" Remy pushed a spoon of mash potatoes near to her mouth.

Shoving it away she hit the food onto the floor "I hate it when you call me that…I told you that I'm not hungry"

"Petite what do you mean? You said you wanted mashed potatoes…"

"I change my mind their too fatting" she flooded her hand over her chest and flopped back on the bed "I am too fat Remy, look at me I cant even see my feet anymore"

"Marie got the chips you wanted" Henry said entering her room

As Henry poured a bowl of chips for Marie, Remy whispered to himself "Won't eat my mashed potatoes 'cause their fatting but she'll eat chips…" he was on his knees picking up the potatoes chunks that splattered all over the floor.

"What did you say?" she asked

"Nothing, nothing my belle"

"You were saying I'm fat weren't you" she was jumping to conclusions "I'm a cow aren't I?!"

"Your not a cow chere, your belly is big that all…" soon as the words left Remy's mouth he regretted it instantly.

"What?! So I'm fat?!"

"Nice move homme…" Henry mocked

"That not what I meant, I was just trying to say that compared to your old stomach this one is larger is all…"

"What?!"

"Your good at this aren't you…"

"Marie" Remy bent down and removed her hands off her saddened face "I want your belly to get bigger, bigger means that twins are getting stronger and I never said I didn't like you bigger…I think your look is adorable…you have an extra glow plus there more for me to look at…" He kissed her forehead

"Charmer…." She kissed the lower half of his chin on his way to stand back up.

"That was a pretty good save…"

"I happen to agree with Henry…." Hank comment coming into the mixture. Dr McCoy paid a visit to Marie and Remy every other week mapping her progress for her and his personal research. This week Hank came with happier news then he in the pass, still calling her pregnancy a high risk one, he didn't push the conversation to abort for the sake of her health this time.

Henry took pardon so that Hank could examine Marie and speak to the pair in private.

"You're not going to say it this time? Protect my health first and all that?" Marie wasn't the biggest fan of Hanks visits.

But Hank's views had changed after all Marie had made it past cold sweats, shakes and shivers, mood swings, brain swelling, fevers and more Hank learned that nothing he said would change her mind. He was impressed with strength she showed, Despite a few moments when the twins heart rate was too high, they weren't directly effected enough from what he could tell. Since his last visit Remy hadn't made any journal entries that stuck out at him indicating any danger.

"No Rogue I will say nothing of the kind" he responded checking Marie's plus.

"Is that hint of optimum doctor?" Remy asked holding Marie's hand

Hank dared to wonder if the worst was over for Marie; setting aside his medical option he hoped that Marie and her child would be ok.

"Perhaps…"

**32 weeks- present day**

"….I love you Remy"

"Love you more…"

This is how Remy and Marie would greet each other ever morning. Marie's pregnancy has proven to be a trying time for the couple, but they stood up to every blow taking it in and evolving from it. There was no question that Remy was a solid figure for Marie to lean on during the difficult times and forever continue to be.

Much like her Pregnancy Marie was bed ridden now it was worse, it was excusing work to move in any form and she couldn't get up to do anything with assistance. The medication made her extremely weak and tried she slept an average of fourteen hours a day. Her throat would become sore and she would struggle to eat. Adding to the pain was constant aches and muscle tightness, enough though she was in pain majority of the time it was worth every moment, feeling her children move around in her was best feeling since she learned to touch.

"My fingers are numb Remy"

"Hank said that might happen it's a side effect that's all"

Upon his last visit Hank was proud of Marie's progress, even though some things were still unclear he announced that she was strong enough to take medication that would help to lower her blood pressure. This was a mile stone for Remy and Marie; since the beginning they've had to battle it out with Hank and other physicians about the basics like keeping their babies. Now the majority of the same experts were saying it was possible to carry them to term.

"Hey what you got there?" Marie asked in between bites of her sandwich. She was upset about being bed bound any more for the past few days she was pleasantly optimistic.

"A Journal" Remy answered sitting in the sofa chair next to bed, he continued to write in the book without making contact.

"Why?"

He broke his concentration from the book to gaze at his, to his weakling wife "Keeping memories of all this so we can laugh one day" Remy lied to her all too well. Hank had told him to record any odd behaviour Marie exhibited then report to him.

He had been doing a good job recoding information from the whole pregnancy and hiding it from Marie it could have destroyed her to know how dangerous and cloudy some days really were. Each week he would write a new entire writing in detail all the optical that Marie faced and his concerns for her. Reading the book made Remy want to cry rather then laugh, sometimes he would catch himself going down that path but would quickly snap out of it. The reflection was good through it helped him realize that the finish line was in sight and maybe just maybe they would look back and laugh.


	17. The Red Banner: Lie to Me

"Ah Remy…"

"Yeah chere"

When Marie didn't speak Remy turned to her; she held her empty pill bottle upside down displaying it to him

"Mercy didn't pick it up?" Remy let out a sigh out of frustration "Don't worry I'll call her it will be here soon."

Venturing out of room he went in search of someone to pick up the medication for him. It took him three shouts to realize that no one was home; to make matters worse the sky was pitch black a nasty storm was coming.

Dialing Mercy at the diner Remy was already furious to why the medication hadn't reached the main house.

"Hello"

"Where the hell is Marie's medication"

"What do you mean I sent that with Etienne a half an hour ago?"

"He is nowhere in sight, no one is… the house is bone yard"

"I'm sure he's on his way, he took the car"

"Isn't there someone there you trust enough to bring a new package? This is my wife Mercy…" Since Marie started taking medication Remy has been holding an extra prescription at the diner for cases like this.

"Well if isn't bitch with no where to go" Remy heard yelling on the other line

"Mercy you there?" Chatter and moving objects clustered the phone

"You're short staffed I guess that make this your unlucky day-Hhahhaha"

"Mercy?!"

"Remy I'll call you back I got out some out of town guest" the dial tone ring in Remy ears only fueling his anger further.

Remy paced the outside of he's bedroom, trying to work off some aggression. In one hand he gripped the phone the other he tossed a charged card. This was the last thing he wanted to deal with specially when they were so close. He was about to charge the phone when it rang.

"Hello?"

"How's the kid?"

"Half sleeping"

"You hiding something I can hear it…"

"Can't find…" ding, ding, ding, ding. "There's a fool at the door hold on."

"We will be there in ten minutes…" Logan hanged up leaving Remy to deal with the door.

It was cloudy, windy, the rain was coming down and thunder could be heard rumbling in the back round.

"Hey let me in its raining!" that high picked girly voice belonged to no other then Jubilee. Remy opened the door and she rushed in, drenched "Haven't seen a storm this bad since Storm made one personally."

"Where's Wolverine?"

"What?"

"Isn't he with you?"

"No I came with someone else…" she had already said too much

"Who?" Remy question there was no body left outside

"Ah…. their in town and have no intentions of coming because I didn't tell them where I was going and that's all…"

Jubilee's chatter was making Remy head hurt more, so long as it wasn't a serial killer she came with, he didn't care at moment "No matter, you have to leave and go to the diner to get…"

"The boarder line diner alone!?" Jubilee interrupted with a crack in her voice. It was clear the Theo had been running his mouth to much.

"It's simple take my keys go down Main st, left on third, at the fourth light make another left…" he voice went to deep tone when he caught Jubilee's already lost face. Running his and across his head he said "Just say with Marie, don't move her or anything don't tell her nothing stressful…keep her calm and don't move" by now his nails were digging into her shoulders. Jubilee nodded at snails speed freaked out by Remy's new intense behaviour.

"Wolverine will be here in a minute… My father and Theo are out for day downtown" he said to her when they reached Marie's room. "Don't tell her about this… where I am… nothing any bad news could be dangerous" he warned her with burning eyes.

Soon as Remy entered the room his demeanor changed instantly. His stressful eyes were replaced with comforting ones; his tense mouth erased with a glowing smile, his whole body was relaxed. Jubilee had never seen sudden transformation like that and was taken back by it which her face reflected.

"I was wondering where you despaired to…" Marie rolled her head towards the door to see her husband and long time friend. "Oh hi Jubilee what's the matter?" she asked with wide eyes, she noticed the strange look on Jubilee's face first.

Between the death glares from Remy and scared ones from Marie Jubilee said the first thing that came to her mind "…Swallowed my gun I think it might be stuck in my throat…" both Jubilee and Remy paused for Maries reaction, she gave Jubilee a weak laugh.

Remy walked over to her bedside "Chere I'm going to pick up some food for diner…" Marie was a little surprised because Remy had been making all her meals himself or if not him Tante. "I feel like takeout…you've earned it" his reassuring tone and kind eyes brought Marie back to mellow level.

While Jubilee climbed into bed with Marie snuggling up to her, Remy prepared to leave the house.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Red Banner-

Remy parked his car down the street and dashed to diner, not bothering to cover himself properly from the rain. Upon his arrival his mouth dropped to floor; there wasn't much of a diner to go too. The huge front windows were cracked down to pieces, the lights flickered and the door was kicked in.

"Mercy!" he cried out while armed with his cards floated lightly in his hands ready to attack. "Mercy!" he steadily walked into the rubble.

"RE- cough-MY cough" a shaking voice tried to answer him.

"Mercy keep talking…." Remy followed the weak cried of his name further into the mess searching under broken tables and shattered glass. Hidden under some boards and broken liquor bottles was Mercy she was dirty, full of cuts and barely conscious.

Remy wrapped her in his trench then picked her up in his arms.

"Mercy who did this…"

"I do believe I can answer that question" the voice of the man made Mercy cringe in Remy arms. The destroyed diner was lined with Assassins surrounding Remy and Mercy spearheaded by Bryan Boudreaux. In his hands were two knifes and eyes that were the image of pure hatred.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What was that?!" Marie jolted up in freight

"Relax it's the door bell Logan is stopping by too." Jubilee explained as she got up and headed for door.

The rough pounding continued at the door as Jubilee approached it. The thunder and lighting crackled lighting up the sky, figured outlined was not of Logan's it was much taller and leaner in build. Picking a heavy door stopper Jubilee armed herself.

She flung the door open, throwing the stopper. The stopper made contact with a brick of ice before crashing to the floor.

"Bobby!" Jubilee eyes reflected her disbelief "What the fuck are you doing here?!"

"There's a riot or something in town so I followed your communicator here…"

"You have to leave….now" she attempted to shove him out the door

"No! It's raining out and I don't know were you parked the jet" he protested.

"Bobby you can't be here…"

"Why not?!" he shoved against her. They both fell to the floor of the house.

Steadying himself with a side stable his eyes landed on the most beautiful face he had ever known standing next to her groom in her wedding dress.

"This is her house isn't it?" Bobby was afraid to know the answer

"Yes it is. So you have to leave…"

"How is she doing she is home? Are the twins doing better?" he walked further into the house.

"Bobby Drake! You lost all right to ask questions it is time for you to leave sleep in dirt hole for all I care get out!" Jubilee pulled him by his hand to door

"You just used me for a ride? You didn't want to help me recruit that kid…"

"Shocking isn't it. Now leave go back to school or town don't care…" she had Bobby half way out the door when she got a glimpse of another X-jet "Wolverine…" Jubilee spoke in horror.

"What?!" Bobby yelled flying back in the house. "You have to hide me I can't go back out there he will kill, I'm still probation….he's gonna kill me!"

As much as Jubilee didn't want to admit it he was right, Logan would flip on Bobby and her, this wasn't going to help Marie and if anything happened to her Remy would personally put her in the ground.

"Ok, ok get in…" the shuffled around for a minute "Here put on this jacket, cover your scent"

"I need a place to hide…"

"No Shit!" She searched franticly for a place for him to stay "There…" she pointed to the LeBeau study, she knew it well enough. " Get in. There is a two way lock and escape door behind the bookshelf. If someone comes use that…"

"How will I know its safe to come out?!" he asked while being shoved in the dark room

"I'll text you and tell you when to make a run for it" Jubilee closed the door softly in time to answer Wolverines now aggressive knocks.

"What took you so long to answer?" Logan yelled at her dropping a man soaking wet onto the floor.

"Is that Etienne?"

Etienne had been jumped, beaten up badly his face was only slightly recognizable.

"Sure is…. Hanks trying to steady the jet and get any old medical supplies…" There wasn't much supplies in the smaller jets mainly because no one used them. Logan picked Etienne up again, moving him to the couch in the living room "Grab some towels…."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The Red Banner-

"You picked the wrong time homme…" Remy threatened

"Oh no this is the best day my friend… you know how long I've been watching you and your sweet belle waiting to make my move."

"You're going to wait a little longer then…"

"You speak a good game Remy I'll give you that but last I checked your out number thirty to one."

"Never stopped me before make your move" Remy put Mercy down by his legs backing her up into a corner. He flipped out a hand full of cards charged and tossed them a the forming mob. And so it went knives flying, blood filling the air, sweat wetting the floor and a fuchsia glow covered The Banner….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Downstairs-

Bobby stored away in the study put his ear to the door listening to outside conversation

"He's trying to say something…" Jubilee hushed up Logan bending her head to swollen mouth

"I've found an I.V." Hank voiced as he entered the room

Learning a valuable lesson from his pass action Bobby decided that now was the perfect time to leave. Following Jubilee's instructions he pushed on the largest book hoping that it was the bookshelf she was taking about. What it revealed was staircase not a door, being the smart guy Bobby was he went up staircase when he heard Wolverines boots hitting the hardwood floors.

"Logan come back here there something in his pocket…" Jubilee called for him

Upstairs-

Marie had been sleeping for quite a while, completely unaware she laid in peaceful dreams.

Bobby climbed to the top of stairs praying for an exist soon, finally he saw a door and with percussion he opened it carefully tip-toeing out. He was on the second floor of the house; scared shitless he would get caught he moved inches at time. In the distant he spotted a balcony slowly he creped to door trying to avoid the lose floorboards. As he moved with a ballerina like grace his ears caught wind of a delicate cough.

Downstairs-

"It's medication…" Jubilee handed Hank the container

"Appears to be."

"Diner…Remy…Assassins…" Etienne mumbled

"Shhh listen. He's trying to talk again" Jubilee announced

"Diner…Remy….Attack"

"What's he's saying?" Logan asked he couldn't wait very long for these type of things.

With her ear to Etienne lips she listen again to his muzzled words "Diner…Remy…Assassins" she then spoke them out loud voicing it out loud the meaning came to her.

"Ohhah" she slapped her hand over her mouth, just then the storm hit a power surge knocking the power out all over the city causing the house to go completely black.

"Jubilee what is it?" Hank said clicking on his pen flashlight "Jubilee?"

"Move out of the way…" Logan grabbed hold of her not caring that it as hurting her arm. He had lost his patients things weren't moving quick enough for him. "Start talking Jubilee…" he had his integration attitude on.

Upstairs-

"Rogue" Bobby said below a whisper. He was in her private room hovering over her sleeping form. She looked so at peace Bobby did feel a tiny bit of guilt for what he did to her over their last few months together.

Watching her huge belly inflate and deflate he got a sudden urge to touch it, probably because it wasn't his to touch or maybe he wished it was his to touch.

As his cold hand reached out to feel her belly Marie's eyes began to flicker inching open slowly, her vision pulled together giving her a clear shocking view.

"Bobby what are you doing!?" she comprised herself pull the blanket up to her chest averting herself back to her old Rogue like ways.

"Rogue I didn't mean…"

"Get out!" Marie's blood pressure was at a high level again but this time there was no annoying beeping nose of the machine to notify her. She pulled the sheet up to which Bobby was part way on. When she pulled; Bobby fell down toward her crashing into her legs.

"Oh my god Rogue I'm so sorry are you ok?'

Marie watched Bobby remove himself, her world was playing in slow motion hoping what she was thinking wasn't the reality of the situation.

"Rogue…" Bobby called out she wasn't moving anymore "Rouge?"

"….Bobby I cant feel my legs… I can't move my legs…" she looked down at them.

" What? Ah…"

She ripped the covers off her feet to discovery a watery bloody substance pooling between her thighs.

"AHhhhhh" Marie let go of a blood cry into the mansion she cried louder and harder tears sprung down her cheek "Where's Remy…Oh my God!!"

Downstairs-

"What was that?" Jubilee squealed

"It's Rogue!" Logan bolted up the stairs close behind was Hank and Jubilee abandoning Etienne who was passed out now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Red Banner-

"Is this the best you Assassins got?" Remy exclaimed after taking down eight members. He twirled a glowing ace card in between his fingers "Coming for you Bryan…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Logan!" Marie screamed for him "I can't feel my legs…I think I'm oh God…Oh God Logan it's too soon!"

Logan rushed to her side like he has done countless times before. "Its ok…" he told her "Hank!" he yelled out.

As Hank asset Marie the scent of cheap body spray caught Wolverines nose. Extending his claws, they tore a small piece of flesh off of the shadows neck.

"Logan I didn't do it, I didn't touch her…well I touched her but I didn't touch she was fine I sear I don't why or… Fucking hell Logan pull back your claws I didn't…Oh my god oh my god oh my god…." Bobby was crying like the child he was frighten and confused it was causing him to have a panic attack.

Logan growled when Marie called for him again "I'll deal you later" he promised Bobby

Bobby was still freaking out but quickly came to when Jubilee slapped him as hard as she could across the face. "Don't move…Don't fucking move?!" she bitched to him then attending to her friend.

The moonlight was the only light in room, if it wasn't for spacious balcony's glass doors Hank wouldn't have been able to see anything not that he could see much.

"Logan what's happening" Marie asked unable to hold back her tears

"Everything looks good kid" he was lying but they couldn't afford her anymore stress at the moment. The expression on Hanks face didn't read fine however. He signaled everyone to the back corner.

In a small huddle Hank explained the situation "…She in labour, and has been for quite some time…" Jubilee wrapped her arms around herself in sadness and guilt. Seeing her reaction Hank reassured her "It has nothing to do with Bobby…if it wasn't for Bobby coming up and touching her, who knows what, would have happened to her…"

"So you can deliver it here?" Jubilee asked.

"It's not that simple, this is a special pregnancy I don't have half the things…"

"Hank you have doubted everything this girl has been threw, it's time you find away"

"She is so fragile right now, she has no strength to push and I don't have me tools for an operation…"

"I though you were the infamous Doctor Hank McCoy…" Logan mocked as he turned to leave

"Where are you going Logan?"

"According to Cajun in the living room Remy's at the diner and he's out numbered…." He pulled Drake by the collar "Lets good icicle….Jubilee seeing how your humping boots with one them you should make the call tell them where we are headed"

"Hank you have to do something?!" Jubilee persisted

"Find some towels and flashlights Jubilee and whatever she asks lie to her"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Red Banner-

After Remy took down four more Assassins, he stood in a four corner split with an ace of spades to one of their necks. Behind him passed out on the floor was Mercy, Remy had done an amazing job of keeping her and her border space safe.

"Give it up Remy you can't walk out of this one…"

"Don't you know the LeBeau's travel as a pack?" came a voice behind the group standing where the front door once was, was Henry with two other guild members.

"Four don't make me laugh…. The only way you're getting out of this is with a group of mutants."

"Funny we got that too…" Bobby froze the legs of the on the men surrounding Remy Wolverine dove in taking out two from behind with his claws.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Upstairs-

"Where is he?" Marie could barley speak he voice chipped in and out of all her sentences. Jubilee who was partially lying on the bed next to her did as she was told each time Marie would ask for Remy or how the twins were, Jubilee would lie. Lie for her best friend's life.

Marie was going in and out of consciousness, when she would slip out of Jubilee would run to Hank and see what progress he made

"And…"

"She can't even stay awake for fifteen minutes at a time… the contractions are close together and she is running a mild fever."

Jubilee couldn't help but cry "What are we going to do; the storm is too heavy for jet to take off… Remy isn't here, they've been gone for so long…we can't risk moving her"

"We tell the truth…"

"What?!... Hank?"

"Life isn't fair Jubilee."

"Hank…"

"We tell her…"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The Red Banner-

"Watch out!" Henry called out for his brother. With fast reflexes Remy taking out no one but two Assassins.

All that was left was Bryan. Remy held him a choke hold reaching for a fresh card to end him with, Henry cried out "Stop…" Bryan was begging for life, he was always talk and muscle "….This one is mine" Henry declared to Remy pulling a knife from his jacket.

"Remy you gotta go now…" Bobby yelled from the front passage.

"Why are you guys here anyways?" there wasn't much time for conversations during the fight.

"It's Marie" Logan started "There's no easy way… she's in labour."

"It's to early…" Remy didn't show his anger and pain in his face instead his hand that rested on the leftover bar top glowed was passion.

"There's no time for that Remy…" Henry tried to sound compassionate "There is another round of Assassins heading this way wanting justice no doubt?"

The two brother exchanges looks feeling each others pain for both their loves were horrible conditions. "Take Mercy with you put her in her bed… my truck is outside…" Henry bent down to kiss Mercy forehead before placing her in Remy's arm "I know you will keep her safe"

"This isn't …" Remy couldn't get the words that he wanted to say out

"We know Remy…"

Remy was holding back tears.

The storm was worsening outside there wasn't much time for him get back home his chances of arriving back with no issues were slim. The storm was already at warning levels allowing the streets to be empty, that was the only good news. At the entrance way he looked back thinking that Logan and Bobby were behind him.

"Not this time Gumbo she's calling for you" Logan said to him as he braced for the roaring mob heading to The Banner

"I owe her more then this Remy tell her I'm sorry…" Bobby pleaded taking his place next to Wolverine. Together with the help of Henry and the other remaining thieve; they formed the border line….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Upstairs-

Even when Dr. McCoy told Remy the full truth, it didn't seem real to Remy. He couldn't believe it; this wasn't the future they had envisioned for themselves. Walking over to Marie bedside, he was no longer in control of his emotions the tears fell in a soft smooth pattern. For Remy it he felt like he was walking to his destruction what was he going to say, how to say it; there was no humanly way to leave from this in tack.

She was sitting fully up with her legs spaces apart. All the blood that stained sheets flashed backed Remy's memory to their tinted wedding day. Her eyes were shut and dried tears marked down her face. Remy leaned over stroking her hair he kissed the top of her forehead

"Oh Marie my sweet belle"

Her eyes opened instantly at the sound of his voice "Its bad isn't Remy were they telling the truth… I can't feel them anymore" it didn't take long for the tears to stream down her cream skin.

"…Shhh don't worry about that…" He leaned her forwards and sat behind her like he used to when she was upset. "…don't worry about that… I need to tell you something first."

"Their not going to make it Remy…" she wiped the tears off her face. Remy head placed neatly on the side of her head. Marie always had a bond with Remy she never had to look at his face to know what he was thinking; his tone always gave him away and this time it was saying he was hurt beyond repair.

"Thank you" he whispered in her ears why he chose those word he didn't know, in the deep pit of his body Remy was grateful for not having to say those words. No matter what he couldn't get them off his tongue.

Marie had never felt as more of a failure then in that moment. Remy was picking up on her feelings he couldn't and wouldn't have any of that, she had come so far from the girl he meet in New York.

"For What?" Marie asked in depressing tone it tore Remy heart into slivers.

"For embellishing yourself in this pain for the beautiful lives you carry with…" the tears ran from Remy's deeming eyes "For being the strongest women I have ever known…" He planted a row of kisses down the side of her face. "For all the love that you would give our children… For being my wife and sticking by me, for giving me so much more then these gifts of life" He traced her belly with both his hands "…and never asking anything of me…" his voice broke for a second "….you are the angel that forever beats my heart and I will be by your side for ever. I love you…"

Marie turned into putty in Remy's arms, she cried and he held her.

She cried forming a small ball hugging her stomach. "Ahh…" she spoke as if she was dry heaving "Ahh…"

"Marie what are you doing?" Remy asked turning her head to his

"Hank!" he belched "Hank!"

Hank along with Jubilee was in the far corner feeling the hurt that reflected the couple.

Rushing over Hank saw Marie's face up close with puzzled eyes he managed to ask "What are doing?"

"Hank… Hank, Hank I'm ready let's do this…" she was pushing, scared Remy held on to her tight while Hank addressed her.

"The risks!" Hanks said acting as the voice of reason

"No…No risk…. I will be there I will always be there" Marie brought Remy's hand to her lips running it across her lips. "…Now shut up and help me push!" her old demanding voice was back roaring with power.

"Marie…" Hank said a bit desperately

"Ah Hank." Jubilee who sat at the bottom of the bed said softly. Hank turned towards her blocking the couple in labour out of sight. Jubilee lifted the sheet cover Marie's lower half "That looks like a head to me…"

Stunned with the impossibly Hank barely kept his head. After a few name calls in combination with some hard jabs to chest from Jubilee plus Remy screaming voice to help, Hank went into position acting as Marie's Doctor and friend not a fending scientist.

Cries of pain and tormented emotions let lose from Marie mouth. Each cry was an old frustration getting out but all the while it felt glorious to know it was making an impact, that it was building something that will carrying on in the future. She was exhausted now…

Out came baby one and two minutes behind baby two "Come one Rogue, two more pushes and we've got him…" sucking all her energy in she pushed all the negative feelings of doubt that she had been holding in and at the end a beautiful cry for life came out.

Tried and dizzy she dropped back on to Remy's chest "You did bon my chere bon…"

Marie smiled at him while her eyes closed.

On the long ended couch Jubilee cradled the babies "Remy" she called to him. Hank unable to do two things at once joined them checking the newborns vitals. Marie needed break before he went back and finished her up.

Because Marie was so weak she could get up and see the twins therefore Remy brought them to her. Unable to keep her head up alone Remy placed the twins in her folded arms. Their pudgy cheek and tiny eyes was the most magical thing Marie had witnessed.

"Remy…"

"Their beautiful aren't they."

"Remy…" he voice hallow and weak

"What is my belle…" her eyes fainted back at Remy question, the children were slipping.

Taking them out of her arms before she fell, Remy called out for Jubilee to come for them. As quickly as she came she felt with the twins. Hank was in the washroom cleaning himself and needle preparing it for Marie, he was unable to hear the cries.

"I have something to ask you…" her tone was low; she was fading

"Name it" Remy said holding her hand close to his face, they were inches apart

"…that you love them, love them with all you have even if that means loving them more then me" her eyes were fluttering while Remy held her hand he felt her decelerating pulse. He didn't have the strength to destroy the mood she was already so faint.

He answered her request full heartily even though it damaged him to do so "For eternity and more…"

She didn't reply back only masking a peaceful smile as her heavy eyelids closed

"Marie! Marie…" her weak grip was relaxed….

"Henry" Jubilee cried noticing Remy eyes burn and him pull Marie up into his arms crying into her shoulders. "Marie don't leave me!!"

Dropping his work Hank ran for the bed throwing Remy aside he bent over Marie pushing on her chest. For Hank the impossible just happened so why can't it repeat it's self?

"Marie…" Remy cried tears of pain over Hanks shoulders "Don't leave me don't leave us…"


	18. The Red Banner: Peace

**Eight years post birth-**

Great times had come and pass for Remy. With fatherhood being the most blessed feeling he had known. It cost so much to be in the place that he was in but he wouldn't change it for anything. Why in the pass he was stubborn to ideal of being a father was beyond him. There was no way to envision his life without his children, his princess and his prince. The twins were eight years old and ready to follow in their parents footsteps. They were isolated from their family roots so they one day could make their own decisions to who and what they wanted to be. Marie told Remy during her Pregnancy she wanted to raise them separately from what they themselves grew up with.

"Père" A raspy voiced called out "Père"

Remy cornered the ale towards to the young voices "Qui"

"This is the one"

"This one" Remy picked up the praying angel statue "Summer what do you think?"

"It's perfect…you always call mom our angel"

"Your mother would love this; she gave so much for you two did I tell you that?" Remy said rubbing the top of their heads.

"Every day" said a rusty voice trying to escape his fathers hand.

"Don't forget it"

Their talking back Remy thought to himself. When did that happen? Thinking back to when they were young or even they night they came, it was amazing how much they have grown.

"Ok we better go if were plant this the garden we made for her…" Remy hustled his kids out of the store and into the car.

For once Remy wasn't in a bike or fast car, he drove and expensive one yes but a family based one.

"Oh Jac you cheated!"

"Me!" he put on an innocent face to his sister "Never"

"Hey relax you two or no powers for a month!"

"Ugh" Summer strained in frustration "You're a cheat" she announced to her brother, shuffling the deck while staring out the window. She didn't like living in New York she liked their suburban home in California better.

The Protecting Angel Garden-

Behind the cottage like house opposite of the lake was a small garden in works. Lilies and Roses filled the in the color, morning glory vied the surrounding baby trees. The centre piece was the Angel they just bought at the store. This young garden was their tribute to their beloved mother and wife. Marie.

"It looks bon" Remy exclaimed to his kids. He got up dusting off his legs to admire to view. "Have to told her you love lately?" he asked his fitly children

"All the time père she is our garden angel." Young Summer who had her mothers smile responded on behalf of the brother as well. She liked to take on the leadership role between the two but then again she was older by two minutes.

Jacques nodded his head in agreement with his sister as if he heard the simplest question. Remy just looks at them full of pride.

"You didn't tell me today?" A humbled sweetened voiced called from behind them.

"Mon mere" Jac cried as him and Summer ran to embrace their mother

Marie bent down to welcome her children into her arms "You planted a garden for me" she kissed their cheeks a dozen times squeezing them in her arms. There was no other feeling that compared. The road to her new paradise was a long one that were more painful then death a times. But she would do it over again in a heartbeat if it mean that she would her beautiful children and a wonderful husband.

"We got you an angel too" they pointed to the statute in the middle. Being dragged by her children Marie was given a grad tour.

The garden was Remy's plan, he had planted a garden in California expanding it each year, that Marie was healthy. Tante told him to grow a garden as a place to Marie to rest and compose her thoughts her emotions were still key to her control.

Remy waited on the bench under the willow tree watching Marie play with the twins.

This is how he pictured his life.

Feeling her husband's eyes bore into her back she ventured over to his side taking a seat next to him on the bench.

His fingers grazed her chin while his other hand found hers "Tante said it would make you stronger as it grows and you did… you got stronger and came back to us"

After the birth Marie was in a coma for months she missed four months of her children's development. Remy honored his promise to her; he was the best father he could be and he loved those kids with all that good in him. He concord diapers, late night feeding and story time with in the first few weeks. There wasn't anything he wasn't willing to do for them or her.

"I lost you once Remy LeBeau wasn't going lose you twice in one lifetime." Marie rubbed her soft cheeks against Remy's scruff easing in for a kiss. Their lips met up touching slightly before Remy used their tangled hand to pull her in for a meaningful kiss. They didn't lose their lust for one another after all those years. When Marie woke up it wasn't long until they were back in their old grove.

"Yuck get a room!" The twins made up their faces like they were sick and dizzy.

"Yeah get a room!" Yelled a much older voice then the twins Remy and Marie both turned to see a mature Jamie showing off his letter-men jacket.

"Jamie!" the kids ran with excitement to their older brother "Aren't you glad were here to stay?" Jamie quickly multiplied himself so he could tackle the twins down to the grass.

"No fair! No powers…"

Remy and Marie lay back watching the fight Jamie didn't stand a chance. They have been sending Jamie to spend summers and long weekends with twins in California. Marie and Remy had to make him a unofficial LeBeau he was their as often for Marie as anyone else.

"Come on Scott and Ororo need to talk us before the new shipment of kids get here"

Marie said after she watch Summer dog pile Jamie while Jacque had him in a chock hold. "Summer Jac come on Jamie can give you the tour of the mansions…" getting off their bigger brother, they pulled him to the main house jumping up and down around him. One thing the twin had was energy to spare.

**Xavier's School Kitchen-**

"Can't believe you're back" Scott told Marie in the kitchen as they unpacked supplies.

"I could say the same thing about you…but I guess eight years of normal finally got boring, its time they train" she explained to X-men's original fearless leader. Scott was picked up by Magneto and his brotherhood it took a years but Ororo was able to convince him that he belonged with him.**

"They are mutants then? Summer and Jac"

"Yeah they are"

Summer was image of her mother when she was younger but when her powers manifested at five her hair changed to a shinny white color. She has the ability to take and create images or implant images into some ones mind. Also she had a small amount of hypnotism. Summer had green on black eyes and was tall for her age like her brother.

"Summer has manipulation down…"Marie was at lost of words when it came to her daughters powers.

One day Remy and Marie went to the twin's room when they heard horses… turns out that Summer was projecting her dream into her room. That was one of the defining events the sealed their fate in going back the Mansion. Marie didn't want them to struggle with control like she did.

"And little Remy I already caught him romancing another girl…"

"Yeah they have their fathers charm…" Marie chuckled. Jacques had tones of energy he could produce it; unlike his father he could manipulate it to a much higher level and didn't have to charge an object to make it explode. His wavy reddish hair with glowing green eyes made him adorable in every sense.

His temper was Jac undoing he had limited control over it, his power was at extreme highs. The family went for a trip to Pizza'n Play world when the twins were four. A little bully pushed Jac down which cut him and jack started to cry. The lights flickered on and off, the speaker system was smoking the alarm system let out a high pitched frequency.

"I'm just saying I should watch them is all…"

"Ugh Remy let it go…"

"What?" Marie questioned kissing her husband upon his entrance

"Remy wanted to watch Summer and Sam…the ten year old who taking her on her on the school tour…" Ororo explained to Marie.

"Remy?" Marie yelled pointing her finger

"No you don't understand he offered and was carrying her bag pack"

"Remy we talked about you being so over protective of her…"

"It isn't my fault that all the women in my life are belles…" he put on his signature smirk

"Let it go Remy…"

"Chere he carrying her bag what next?"

"Remy they're kids." Scott interjected

"Who was asking you one eye? I use to carry books….I used to carry tons books homme!"

Marie cleared his throat Remy looked at her recognizing that stare too well. She tapped her foot with her hand tightly at her hip.

"Come on Marie lets go look find Jubilee and unpack your dress…" Ororo said taking her hand

"Don't push it Remy I might not show up at the altar…" she warned with a wooden spoon before being pulled out by Ororo.

Since the last wedding was one that left both the bride and groom unfulfilled Remy did the noble thing by asking Marie's hand in marriage again. It was done in a more romantic setting the second time unlike before at the doctor's office when Marie wasn't wearing panties. He asked her on their eight year anniversary claiming he couldn't wait two years to renew their marriage as they promised one another. This time things would go at a regular pace with no stress.

The school year was coming up and their wedding was scheduled for the end of summer. They wanted to be teachers at the mansion again, in addition they had to get early back to unpack they're new home before hand. Keeping tradition they planned a traditional southern wedding in New Orleans with the family from both sides attending.

Remy put up his hand stopping Scott for talking "Don't even say it fearless one…not a word"

**The Cottage/The LeBeau House-**

"Oh my gosh, that is stunning!" Jubilee screamed at Rogue's dress

"Thanks…so glad to have you both back…" The three friends went in for a group hug.

"Who the fuck is that?" Marie yelled over Ororo's shoulder looking out the window.

They rushed to see what had Marie freaked.

Outside by the oak tree was Remy pinned against it by a purple haired woman.

"Oh fuck no!" Marie said charging down the stairs to outside.

"Remy Etienne LeBeau what the fuck are you doing with this hussy?"

The tall elegant purple hair woman slithered off Remy who had the biggest relief off his face, Marie could see that he wasn't on the tree by choice.

"Hussy…I'm Betsy Braddock the…Betsy Braddock" she said tossing her hair

"Oh My God! Like The Betsy Braddock!" Marie jumped up shaking her hand "Like the same Betsy who meet Remy in London" Betsy nodded

"The same one who danced with him and chased after him like a cheap two dollar hooker…" Her tone was being harsh and firm "The slimy bitch who hid his phone?"

Betsy was given no time to recover and answer the question because Marie's fist came slamming into her mouth as fast a bullet, knocking her out cold on the ground.

"I love it when you fight for what you want…it's a real turn on" Remy said slinking his hand around Marie's waist.

**Later that night-**

"I don't like that fearless… he's got a large pole up his ass…"

"I knew their was a reason I didn't kill you those years ago" Logan joked handing Remy a bear. The two men sat outside with Peter drinking by the docks.

"How did you get him to agree to send Bobby to the Boreboxcen**?"

"He didn't?" Logan chugged back a beer

"Why Boreboxcen?"

"The low there is 105, nothing but sand for miles and there is no outer world communication except the emergency X-phone which he uses daily begging to come home."

"I'll drink to that…"

"You told the school that it was for expanding the institutes name or strengthening mutant human contact…" Peter said in a shocked voice now learning the truth about Bobby.

"Yup I did…"

"Were you behind Kitty's departure too?" Peter question. He didn't understand why Kitty just up and left one morning after she said that she loved him.

"No she left all on her own…Your better off without" Logan said dryly

After some guy time and quick phone call home to the bayou Remy heard the good news of Mercy's overdue pregnancy and Theo split with Jubilee. Bella Donna had vanished leaving the Assassins in disoriented. No matter how hard he tried sometimes the drama would followed him, it was good thing he small part of paradise to call his own.

Entering his home he snuck behind Marie who was unpacking the living room. His long arms wrapped around her flat stomach and he started to nipple on her ear.

"Remy you're never going to change are you…"

"As long as you're here non"

Turning she curled her arms around neck pushing him to the wall. Remy went to work sucking her neck working down to the top to her chest.

"Before we move things up stairs why don't you call the kids in?"

Remy head popped up at the words kids "Ah I though they were inside?"

"What do you mean? Their not in their rooms… I thought they were out with you?"

"Chere there not outside….the main house maybe?"

"I just talked to Storm the curfew is in effect no one is up?"

"Make a Jamie a big brother she tells me…"

They broke apart and stripped the house apart searching for Summer and Jac. With no success they met back up at the front door. Without speaking they put their shoes and coats on...

"Remy…" Marie said before he opened the door

"Don't worry we'll find them …" he answered her plea before they both took off.

They searched the grounds in the back and front there was no were left they didn't look. Even the men on rounds in the mansion didn't hear or see them the whole night. After splitting up to tackle the garden maze, it led them to the center, the beginning an the official start. The Greenhouse.

Marie and Remy had completely searched the whole school this was the last place left.

Marie took a deep breath and Remy played with a card in his hand. They exchanged concerning glances, for a minute then put on their brave mask opening the door slowly.

Inside were the Summer and Jacques both cuddled up to a mothering figure in white who paused her reading to look up at the couple "Hello Rogue." She paused and cold smile washed over her face "I've come to collect…."****

** No one every really dies in X-men and Fox already messed up quite a bit of things with the third movie so why the hell not have Scott in the mix

***The name is mixture of town close town completely made up.

**** chapter eight reference


End file.
